Demon's Collared Beast
by Rules Are Meant To Be Broken
Summary: A teenager named Leo is taken in by Sebastian to be his apprentice. She was once out of control until Sebastian had tamed her & trained her. Can she follow his Orders and serve the Phantomhive Manor just like her master? SebastianxOC
1. That Butler and His Pet, Meeting

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroshitsuji sadly...<em>

_Warning:Nothing much really, just neck biting?_

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy breathing and foot steps surrounded me. I continued to run from my pursuers in a forest. The forest was misty and dark since it was still early in the morning. Grabbing onto my bleeding arm as I ran from my pursuers or from what I remember they were called human traffickers. "Get her don't let her leave we can get her a lot of money." The yelled as they continued to shoot at me. My bare feet was scratching the forest floor as I continued to shoot at me. I manage to run from them by brutally killing one of their comrades with my inhuman strength. As I looked behind I had tripped on a falling tree by a stream getting myself all wet. My ankle was injured from the trip not only was it injured but I had used all my energy running. They finally caught up to me. "We wouldn't forget you here. You're too valuable to us. Your beautiful pale and smooth skin and face we can sell you for thousands. You also still have your womanhood as well which will sell you even higher." One of the human traffickers said as he picked up my face. His breath stunk of wine and rotten food it was absolutely repulsive. "Be careful boss she can easily snap your neck like she did to that other guy." Another guy said as he began to pull him back. "You know what I might just keep you myself." He smirked. I used my bit of energy to slap him and crawl back a bit in the stream. "Stupid bitch! We should just kill you after all you killed your own family and called a beast and sold to us." The boss smiled as he pointed his gun at me. I heard a gun shot but I didn't feel the bullet pierce me. "My young master would get made if I did this but to save this beautiful lost beast I don't mind taking any punishment." A man in clad black said as he held the bullet. His voice was smooth and slick. The way he talked made my skin shiver from how sensual it was. "Shoot him!" The man yelled as they began to shoot the man dressed in black. He swiftly picked me up and dodged the bullets. "What type of man would make 5 men go after a young girl." He smiled as he stood behind them. His hair was pure black and parted in the middle which suited his long pale face perfectly. His red eyes were keen and piercing. He was extremely tall as well. He started to beat the pursuers with just his legs since he was holding me with his arms. "If you don't want to end up 6 feet under I suggest you leave." He glared at them as he stood in front of them unscratched. "Let's leave. Forget about that bitch we wouldn't want to die anyways." The leader added as he ran off with his group.<p>

We were finally alone as he put me down gently. My struggle to stand because of the sprain but I managed to balance myself so can stand upright. "So tell me what is your name?" He had asked me. I respond to that because I had no name. He saw my depressed face as he smirked. "Excellent." He smirked as he put his face close to my neck. I felt a sudden sharp pain on my neck as a slowly went into a pleasurable feeling. "My little beast you are mine." I heard him say before I had passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As Sebastian was carrying the young girl in his arms he quickly reached the Phantomhive manor. It was still early in the morning so only Mey Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka were awake. "Oh dear, my attire is filthy. I better leave Mey Rin to do this job." Sebastian sighed as he looked at his new pet. "You my little beast, I will train you to turn into the finest pet there is alive." Sebastian smirked as he looked at the young girl ad moved her long black hair showing the Faustian tattoo on her neck. As he walked into the manor Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard all crowded him because they were searching for him. "M-M-Mr. Sebastian who is that?" Mey Rin stuttered as she saw such a pretty yet revealing girl. "This girl will start working here she will be my apprentice to be a butler. Will you put her into proper attire and keep care of her until she awakes?" Sebastian asked Mey Rin as he walked into an empty bedroom and placed her on the bed. "I need to wake up Bocchan, I will tell him about her during breakfast. For now keep her in here and attend to whatever she needs." Sebastian ordered as he began to walk out of the room looking back at Mey Rin who was left in the room.<p>

As Sebastian had gotten Ciel ready for breakfast and served him breakfast Sebastian went to his ear. "I had found the human the one who is the one called Demon's Beast do you recall about me talking about it." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. "The human with inhuman strength and can be just like a demon themselves until they turn 18 and get their purity taken away." Ciel replied back as he ate his breakfast. "Would you like to meet her?" "Her?" Ciel questioned. "Yes, her." Sebastian did his trademark smile.

Sebastian had went into the room he had put the girl in. Her clothes were changed into a plain white shirt and noticed that her wound on her arm and her ankle were wrapped up. "Excellent job Mey Rin." Sebastian did his smiled at Mey Rin making her blush bright read. "I-It's nothing Mr. Sebastian! By the way, why did she have the gun shot wound on her arm I had to be careful removing the bullet." Mey Rin asked concerned. Sebastian had woken her up. "Wake up my little lady." Sebastian said as he woke up the girl. He offered a hand to her. "Come to meet the one who will let you stay at this house." Sebastian explained. She willingly complied and took his hand and used him as a support. Sebastian and the young girl both left the room together. Mey Rin blushed as seeing the two beautiful people.

Ciel was waiting for Sebastian in the dining room. "Bocchan." Sebastian called out as Ciel turned around and saw a young girl she looked only a few years older than he was. "So this is her?" Ciel looked at the girl. She was a few inches taller than him maybe about 5 inches. "So tell me your name?" Ciel looked at the girl. She began to look away. "She has no name Bocchan." Sebastian answered. "I never had a name." She answered which surprised Ciel and Sebastian. "Ever since I was born I was called a cursed child and was exiled from the village I was born with my parents. The reason why I was sold into slavery was because I was captured by the villagers." She replied. "Wow, I would never expect you to know English." Ciel answered. "I lived in various parts of Europe after being sold constant of times but was immediately sold after. This time though is was going to be prostitution. The whole reason though I was sold off because…" She said as she looked down in shame. "Because of what?" Sebastian replied when he caressed the girl's face in comfort. "My parents was going to kill me. They had managed to cut my arm. All the sudden it turned white for me and when I woke up. I saw a scene of genocide. The limbs of my parents were ripped off, their throat was ripped out, blood splattered all over the house. I was covered in blood." She stopped talked she didn't want to tell anymore. Ciel began to smile. "Excellent, you will work under Sebastian as a man. You will be his apprentice and work as my other butler." Ciel told the young girl. "Sebastian give her a man's name." Ciel ordered as he walked off upstairs.

The young girl looked up at Sebastian. "A name huh? Leo, Leo is a good name." Sebastian said as he pushed the girl's hair away revealing the tattoo on her neck. "Leo what does that mean?" She asked out of curiosity. "It means in Latin for Lion." Sebastian smiled at the young girl. "Mr… Sebastian." She asked as she looked down as she sat on a chair and Sebastian got some scissors. "What is it Leo?" Sebastian asked he began to cut her hair. "Is liking the sight of blood unusual?" She asked innocently. Sebastian smirked like a Cheshire Cat. "No not at all." Sebastian replied as he cut off her hair. "I see." She added. "Well why did I even ask you? You are a demon after all." She added. "So you already know what you are." Sebastian pointed out as he was doing the finishing touches to her hair. "When you bit me I kind of knew after it. I felt the engraving of the tattoo on my neck." Leo said as she touched her neck. Sebastian began to chuckle. "You will much fun here then." Sebastian smiled as left the room to get her a butler uniform.

Sebastian was waiting in front of the door as Leo was putting on the uniform. Leo's butler uniform looked exactly like Sebastian's only smaller. "Now come with me my little beast. Let's start your training." Sebastian smiled as he walked off Leo followed him like a baby duck following their mother.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if my typing sucks. I have gotten rusty after my laptop got a virus. :( This is just a prologue... The next chapter is almost done. Anyways, Leo looks like Naoto Fuyumine from Dogs: Bullets and Carnage. That's all I have to say. Au revoir.<br>_


	2. That Butler and His Pet, So Skillful

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I will never own Kuroshitsuji I can't draw as great as Toboso-sensei<em>

_Warning: Nothing much, maybe some sensuality I guess?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian was in the front courtyard a man with Asian descent had challenged him to a fight. He had called out his secret technique, not knowing that Sebastian can easily beat him. I was standing next to Young Master who was sitting watching Sebastian against the Asian man.<p>

"Leo, watch Sebastian you must be as good as him. You are my second butler after all." Young Master smiled as he observed the battle. "As you wish, Bocchan." I replied.

All the servants knew my secret, being a girl. I knew I was of Asian descent but I didn't know which specific one. Mr. Sebastian said Japanese so I just followed what he told me. I saw how Mr. Sebastian moved so swiftly and gracefully. It was absolutely beautiful. I began to blush slightly admiring him. My heartbeat was loud and it felt it would come out of my chest. Mr. Sebastian had beaten the man who was on the floor in defeat.

"You fiend! Who the hell are you?" He asked on the floor defeated. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive Family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this." Sebastian bragged as he was dusting his hands.

"Now then, Young Master. As I have won this battle please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime as promised." Sebastian smiled as he walked up to our Young Master.

Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard were complimenting Sebastian on how great he was. "And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese Martial Arts. I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees." Ciel sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe I could've gone against Mr. Sebastian. Maybe I can bring him to his knees." I suggested to offer up myself to see how my training result was coming up to.

"I wouldn't want to hurt something as precious as you Leo." Sebastian smirked at me. I began to blush from this comment. "Well done, Sebastian. Here drink this…" Ciel offered to Sebastian. "Much obliged, sir." Sebastian said as he took the drink made by Tanaka.

"By the way, what are you three doing here?" Sebastian added as he put down his drink. "Finny, have you finished weeding the inner courtyard? Mey Rin, have all the sheet's been laundered? Bard, were you not preparing for dinner?" If you have time to waste time here, go do your work!" Sebastian yelled.

"Mr. Sebastian calm down." I sighed as I brushed my hair. "Speaking of work… Sebastian and Leo. I got a call from Chlaus in Italy." Ciel said as he stood up. "Ah. Mister Chlaus." I added as I handed Young Master his walking cane. I had heard about him from Sebastian and leaned about him as well. "I need to talk to Sebastian about it. Leo, go and start the preparations." Ciel ordered. "As you wish." I bowed and left to do the chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Then Mr. Chlaus himself is coming to England, sir?" Sebastian confirmed.<p>

"Yes. He rang to tell me he'd gotten ahold of what I'd asked for. It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time." Ciel explained as he was reading the newspaper. "He should arrive by six. And we'll talk business in here. You get my drift, don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel did his innocent smile as he leaned on his left hand.

"Perfectly, Bocchan. We shall entertain Mr. Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied." Sebastian bowed as he put his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "By the way, Bocchan may I ask what was in that lemonade?" Sebastian sighed as he grabbed his heart.

"That was Tanaka's special lemonade made with 'Ajixmoto' I'd had enough with just one sip." Ciel explained as Tanaka's face appeared in their minds as he was doing his typical laugh. "May I ask why couldn't you have Leo drink it?" Sebastian asked his young master.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was a gentleman and wouldn't do that to a girl. He was a "English Gentleman". "Very well, sir. I shall be finishing the preparations that Leo probably started. If you will excuse me…" Sebastian bowed once more. "All right. I leave it to you and Leo." Ciel replied as he continued to read the newspaper. "Please do, Bocchan." Sebastian smiled as he pulled his gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was selecting the tableware for today's meeting with Mr. Chlaus. "Ah, Welcome back Mr. Sebastian I was just deciding which tableware to choose then polish it." I smiled.<p>

"As expected from the only useful person here." Sebastian smiled as he patted my shorten hair. I knew that Mr. Sebastian didn't care about me but being next to him was just all the difference. Mr. Sebastian had chosen the tableware. "Go and polish these by the time you should be done I will be making preparations for tonight's dinner please come and help me when you are done." Mr. Sebastian ordered.

"Will do, Mr. Sebastian." I bowed as I took the tableware to polish them.

I had finished polishing the tableware I had seen Mr. Sebastian already started to make the dinner. "Leo, just in time set the dinner table and after you're done come and help me with dinner." Sebastian added as he was making the tonight dinner.

"Of course." I bowed once again as I began to walk away. I had finish setting up the table I had heard the bell ring for Young Master. I quickly ran off to attend Bocchan's needs. While running I had encounter Sebastian. "Oh, Hello Mr. Sebastian." I grinned like an idiot. "Hello Leo." Mr. Sebastian smiled as we took a walk to attend Young Master.

As we entered Young Master wanted a desert as a snack. "What is it, sir?" We both asked as he walked to his work table. "I'm hungry. I want something sweet like a parfait." Bocchan requested. "Young Master if you eat something sweet now it will ruin your appetite." I pointed out.

"Just make something." Ciel continued once again. "I am afraid we cannot, sir." Sebastian replied. "Just something." Ciel tried once again. "No Young Master." Sebastian answered again with the same tone. I began to giggle slightly. Our day of hard work was almost done the last two things was finish setting up everything and serve Mr. Chlaus.

As I was walking next to Sebastian we saw that all the hard work was destroyed. I began to shake in shock and almost broke out in tears. "What did you do to cause all of this!" Sebastian scolded as he pointed to our hard work destroyed.

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding but the lid was open!" Finny cried. "I was going to take the guest tea set out but I stumbled and fell on the cart." Mey Rin shyly explained. "Well see? There was a raw meat just lyin' there, so I thought I'd cook it." Bard said with his goofy afro he created by burning the meat. "Mr. Sebastian what are we going to do!" I frantically asked as I grabbed him. I was looking up at him since he is tall.

"Calm down now Leo. The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once." Sebastian apologized as Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny cried for forgiveness. I suddenly saw Mr. Sebastian in deep thought. After thinking deeply for a bit he checked his pocket watch. He continued to think once more.

"Would everyone please follow Mr. Tanaka's example and calm down." Sebastian continued to think once again. His eyes suddenly opened and pointed to Tanaka. I suddenly realized what he was planning to do. "Silence everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and follow through them immediately. We shall make do with this." Sebastian said as he took Mr. Tanaka's Japanese tea cup.

Mr. Sebastian was cutting the burned part off the meat as I was running to catch up to Mey Rin with the tea cups. "Mey Rin slow down or you'll trip." I warned. We finally saw Mr. Sebastian. "I found them!" Mey Rin happily said as she ran faster towards Mr. Sebastian. As expected she had tripped falling with the tea cups. Mr. Sebastian efficiently caught them all as well as catching Mey Rin. I stood there carrying the tea cups as I sighed at the fiasco.

"Mey Rin, I have told you many times not to run in the manor." Sebastian sighed. "I-I'm sorry. My glasses are broken and I can't see that very well. "At least the star of the show is safe." Sebastian smirked as he threw the last tea cup on his feet to the other stack. "Mr. Sebastian!" I heard Finny call. Mr. Sebastian had turned around while holding the tea cups. "I got the pebbles and the other things you wanted from the garden shop." Finny smiled as he was breathing heavily.

"Oh, is that so? Now then I shall see to it that everything is taken care of." Sebastian did his same charming smile. "Leave the rest to Leo and me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not-I repeat-DO NOT-touch a thing." "Mr. Sebastian said that twice…" I thought frantically.

An hour later, Mr. Chlaus had finally arrived greeting Young Master as they entered through the front door. "Welcome, Mr. Chlaus." We all greeted Mr. Chlaus as he awed at the interior of the manor. "We have been expecting you Mr. Chlaus." Sebastian bowed to Mr. Chlaus I just bowed as well next to Sebastian. "Sebastian, long time no see. I see you have taken on new staff here." Mr. Chlaus greeted Sebastian as he gave me his hat.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly so please, right this way to the courtyard, sir." Sebastian smiled as he was directing where they will be having dinner. "The courtyard? He questioned. "The Young Master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have encountered on his behalf during your journey. I hope you find our efforts to your liking." Sebastian explained as he opened the door to the courtyard. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Ooh, a Japanese stone garden." Mr. Chlaus awed at Sebastian and my hard work. "We have tea ready for you, sirs. Right this way. If you please." Sebastian directed them to the dinning table. Sebastian had smoothly talked his way through Mr. Chlaus. During the time I had pushed Young Master into his chair. "Pardon for my interruption." Sebastian called out as we both bowed. "Dinner is served. On the menu is Chef Bardroy's Gyuu-Tataki-Don." Mr. Chlaus looked puzzled as we passed out the Gyuu-Tataki-Don.

"This is dinner?" He asked. "Yes." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he put the bowl down in front of Mr. Chlaus. "I was assuming a Kyoto-style full course meal or something…" Mr. Chlaus asked disappointed. I began to grin slightly and Mr. Sebastian fully explained the Donburi and its history. Everyone had a surprised look on their faces.

"Ciel! This is great! You always surprise me. A lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here." Mr. Chlaus complimented. "I am honored to hear that." Young Master smiled as he leaned on his left arm. In the back I saw Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny cheered. "I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste." Sebastian said as he waited for Mey Rin to grab the wine and pour it.

"Mey Rin!" Sebastian called out. I can tell Mey Rin was still wearing her broken glasses. Mr. Sebastian had whispered something in her ear making her blush. She was struggling to pour the man's drink. She started to pour and missed the cup getting it all over the table. Finny and Bard began to panic in the back.

I suddenly looked at Sebastian who was next to me standing behind Bocchan. Sebastian did a smirk as he looked back at me. Before a drop of wine fell off the table Mr. Sebastian pulled the table cloth from under the meal with ease. I was in total awe. As Mr. Chlaus asked where the table cloth was Bard and finny pulled back Mey Rin in the back. Young Master had a grinned. "I had it taken away because there was a _slight stain_ on it. Don't agitate yourself."

"Excuse us for our grace discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal." I bowed with Sebastian as we left with the dirty table cloth.

"Mr. Sebastian that was amazing you have to teach me that sometime!" I exclaimed as was walking next to him. "I will soon." Sebastian sighed in relief. Everyone yet again was praising Mr. Sebastian. "In my country, we'd call a guy like you 'Superman.' "I am no 'Superman'… I am merely a butler." Sebastian did his trademark smile.

Sebastian was making Apricot and Green Tea Mille-Feuille. I was observing Mr. Sebastian was I watched him make it. "Wah! It looks yummy!" Finny called out as he also observed the Mille Feuille in hunger. "Smells yummy too." Bard proclaimed as they were both looking at Sebastian with eyes of want of that delicious Mille-Feuille. "If you behave yourselves like good little children for just a bit longer, I shall give you some Mille-Feuille as a reward." Sebastian sighed as he was down adding the finishing touches to the Mille-Feuille. Sebastian had walked out alone with the Mille Feuille. I looked at him from afar as he went outside alone to serve the Mille Feuille. "Such a perfectionist." I thought to myself.

It was finally late at night I had finished the cleaning the Study which was a mess. I walked through the hallways with a candle holder. I had entered my room which was dark and somewhat big. I was now considered as a senior servant. I took off my butler outfit and changed into a night shirt. I looked in the mirror and say the bandage I had put on my neck to cover the tattoo. Usually the collar of my shirt covered it but just in case I put bandages.

Each day the tattoo was getting darker and darker, apparently I was 17 because at 18 I turn in Mr. Sebastian's pet for eternity. I suddenly heard someone knocking on my door. I slowly opened it just a creek and saw Mr. Sebastian. "Oh it's just you, Mr. Sebastian." I smiled as I opened my door more to let Mr. Sebastian enter.

"May I come in?" Mr. Sebastian asked as he also held a candle holder. I nodded as I opened the door and closed it. Mr. Sebastian immediately sat on the bed. "Come here and sit." Sebastian ordered. I walked up to him and sat next to him. "On my lap." Mr. Sebastian sighed.

I began to blush and I willingly followed through and sat on his lap. "Why do you hide your oath to be my pet?" Mr. Sebastian smirked as he slowly undid the bandages around my neck revealing the tattoo. It was still light but each day it was getting darker and darker. "It looks like your turning 18 soon." Mr. Sebastian smirked as he slowly licked over the tattoo making me shiver. I was still blushing.

Only a thing cloth was separating between him and my body. His arm slowly went up my night shirt and touched the brand mark on my back. "Your beautiful pale skin that is mine was marked." Sebastian growled against my neck. "Remember you are my pet. Mine alone." Sebastian whispered in my neck as he carried me and placed me on the bed. "Good night, my little pet." Sebastian did his same handsome smile and left the room with the candle holder. I continued to blush. "Pet for eternity, huh?" I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how can I serve Mr. Sebastian for eternity.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so the end of this chapter. <em>_Thank you for reviewing. One review was enough for me to update I made this before the prologue, weird huh? I got inspiration to make this by Beast Master and somewhat Undertaker Riddle. Should I do the Ferro Family thing first or when Elizabeth comes to visit. I already planned what to do in these two just go on my profile to vote. The Ferro family one will be gory. (YAY!) Well, that's all I have to say. Until then, toodles._


	3. That Butler and His Pet, The Strongest

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:I will never own this lovely series. I would also like to thank Yen Press for the dialogue. I only own Leo and her dialogue.<em>

_Warning: Blood, violence, profanity.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bard was fixing the wires that were destroyed by the mice. "Mice again huh?" I added as I looked up. "We've got lots of them this year, don't we?" Finny asked Bard as he was slowly coming down from the ladder. "I heard there's an epidemic in London. But I didn't think they'd bother coming to the outskirts of London." Bard explained.<p>

I suddenly sensed a mouse scurrying across the floor. "Mouse spotted!" Finny yelled as he grabbed a nearby statue and was going to throw it at the mouse. "Finny don't-"I tried to say before he threw it. "Oops, it's got away." Finny smiled his same goofy smile. They started to make ideas how to catch the mice. I just sighed as I let them do what they want to do. They would never listen to me, only Mr. Sebastian. Is it because I was younger than them all or were they just deaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark nobles were socializing in a dark room playing billiards. "It would appear there are mice here as well." All the nobles pointed out. One man was talking how the mice were causing a nuisance as he was eating a tea sandwich. "Quite right. He always aims for the nine ball." A beautiful woman with red hair and red lipstick said as he slightly lifted her red hat. "Will you be passing again Earl Phantomhive?"<p>

"Pass. I don't believe in shooting useless balls." Ciel added as he just relaxed in his huge chair. "Enough for your ridiculous talk. When will you carry out your extermination of the mice?" Another noble glared at the young earl. "Right away. I have already had Chlaus secure the necessities." Ciel added as he held onto the billiard stick. "It will be rather a spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you are prepared to pay me a big sum?" Ciel smiled at the noble.

"You vulture!" He scolded in disgust. "Have you the right to insult our coat of arms? You, who have spent a fortune on bloodhounds that can't even kill a single mouse." Ciel glared at him back. "Too bad, that. A foul. My billiards is a hard game." A Chinese man added as he leaned on his billiard stick. "It's the Earl's turn. Will you take your shot?" Another noble asked with a striped suit. "I suppose it is about time I end this silly game." The young earl stood up as he walked past the other noble who he was arguing with.

"Well? When will you have my compensation ready?" Ciel asked as he walked past right him. He struggled to say but he replied anyways. "By his evening." He added. "I shall have a carriage pick you up later and I shall be waiting with the high tea ready for you, sir." Ciel said as he was aiming for his shot. The man was furious about this.

"Three balls left and you're aiming for the nine ball?" One noble asked as the young earl was still aiming. "Of course." He replied as he continued t aim. "Let's see the skills of the prodigy of this game ourselves." The noble who was eating suggested. "Greed shall prove to be your downfall Ciel!" The nobles scolded. The young earl smirked. "Greed, hmm?" He added as he hit the balls and aim perfectly at the nine ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sebastian sighed as he saw Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin trying to catch the mice. "That is what I have been asking." I replied as I leaned against the wall watching them futilely trying to catch the mice. "What do ya mean, were catching mice." Bard yelled back as the futile attempts of catching mice were being made by Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard. "Sebastian." I heard young master call from the back. "Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight." Young master instructed Mr. Sebastian.<p>

"A carriage?" I asked as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian. "We will be hosting a party this evening." Young master explained as Sebastian eyes darted off somewhere else. "Very good, sir." Mr. Sebastian smiled. "Once I have made arrangements for the carriage, Leo and I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he put his left hand on his chest. "For today's afternoon tea, Leo had prepared a deep-dish apple and raisin pie. We will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while." Mr. Sebastian explained to Young Master.

"All right." Young Master replied as he took off and headed to his office. Mr. Sebastian and I just stood there with blank expressions on our faces as he heard screaming and grunts of the mice catching attempts from behind us. In one swoop Mr. Sebastian had snatched the mice that were causing a fiasco. "Now then, please stop playing around and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight." Mr. Sebastian ordered as he threw the mice out the window.

"Yesh shir." All three of them replied in a somewhat injured tone. "That keeps care of that. I hope my apple pie comes out just like yours." I happily said as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian. "Of course, you learn quite fast Leo." Mr. Sebastian smirked as he patted my head. I felt at bliss whenever Mr. Sebastian patted my head.

We were in front of Young Master's room with the apple pie and the cart of his afternoon tea waiting to be served to him. "Young Master. We have brought your afternoon tea." Mr. Sebastian knocked on the door as I was waiting with the cart. There was an awkward silence. "He's not answering Mr. Sebastian." I pointed out. "Young Master?" Mr. Sebastian called out once more as he slowly opened the door. His eyes were in shock and suddenly became normal.

"This is-…" Mr. Sebastian did a sudden pause then sighed. "Oh dear, how could this be and after all that, this tea is going to be wasted." Mr. Sebastian did a fake worried expression. My blood lust was coming and slowly taking over my consciousness. "So, Mr. Sebastian is it time to test my skills?" I smirked sinisterly. "Of course my little lion." Mr. Sebastian smirked once more.

Mr. Sebastian was holding onto my deep-dish apple pie as he was gazing at it. "Mr. Sebastian!" Mey Rin yelled as she was running towards us. "There was a letter at the door." Mey Rin yelled as she was running towards us. "To whom is it addressed?" Sebastian asked as we turned around. "Um… 'Mister Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive… GAH!" Mey Rin read as she tripped on her shoe lace. Mr. Sebastian quickly turned me and pulled me down as Mey Rin followed us I realized the bullet had skimmed my hair hitting the vase behind me. I was laying face flat down on Mr. Sebastian's chest as Mey Rin was on top of my facing the ground also. I noticed how the pie flew up as Mr. Sebastian got up he caught it.

"What the hell!" Bard yelled in surprise. "Wha?" Mey Rin said incoherently. "Ms. Mey Rin can you get off of me?" I asked as Mr. Sebastian was slowly getting up. "Mey Rin, the letter." Mr. Sebastian asked as I got off of him. "Here it is." Mey Rin franticly replied and handed him the letter. Sebastian began to read it. "This invitation possesses not an ounce of grace." Sebastian explained as he took the letter and folded it neatly. "I guess you were right, Leo."

"What the hell is going on!" Bard yelled. "Are you all right?" Finny asked in concern. "It was nothing. We are fine." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he walked over to Bard. "Forgive me for asking, but may I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?" Sebastian ask as he walked with my deep dish apple pie to Bard. "Sure, that's fine, but what about Leo?" Bard asked. "Leo and I have a tiny but of business to which we must attend to. Also, please take care of this as well." Sebastian added as he gave Bard the pie. "We shall return by dinner time." Sebastian smiled as we both immediately left in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry I missed." The man frantically apologized as his partner was driving away from the Phantomhive Manor. "You what!" Azzuro of the Ferro Family yelled. "You useless idiots! You bastards are done. Get back here now!" Azzuro demanded into the phone. "Hang on. Something is in our way." One of the mercenaries added as he was driving the car. "What the hell is that!" He yelled making its way through the phone. "What did you like see a bear of something?" Azzuro laughed into the phone.<p>

They began to yell even louder as they tried to get the things chasing them off their track. "What's wrong with you? Are you guys too high?" Azzuro asked to see what they were screaming about. "No! It's coming closer!" The driver yelled in panic. "Hey what is it? Don't fuck with me." Azzuro yelled into the phone. "Cut it out you bastards!" "It's no use it's here!" The mercenaries yelled. They started to scream. "Hey! What's going on?" Azzuro yelled to get their answer to see if they were alright. Ciel was laughing on the floor after his beating from Azzuro.

"It would seem your game of 'fetch' was a failure." Ciel smiled at him making him overwhelmed at what a "Dark Noble" can do. "Shut up! You miserable brat!" Azzuro shouted at Ciel as he continued to kick him. His shoe became all bloody from beating up the young earl. "Hey! Give it to me straight, or I am going to kill you dogs!" Azzuro demanded through the phone once more.

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice came onto the phone. "Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive Family. Might our master be there?" Sebastian asked once again. "Hello? Is there something wrong, sir?" Sebastian inquired again. Azzuro grabbed his phone in anger. "Woof!" Ciel called out so Sebastian can hear. Azzuro suddenly turned to the beat up noble. "Understood. I shall be there to collect you straightaway. Please, be patient for just a little longer." Sebastian replied into the phone. The phone hung up. Azzuro stood there appalled then he turned to the Ciel. In disgust, the cute young noble spitted blood onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sebastian is Bocchan alright?" I asked concerned as my foot broke the engine and was currently holding up the dangling car off the cliff. "Of course, do not worry." Mr. Sebastian answered me as he was handing back the phone. "Thank you for allowing me to use your telephone." Mr. Sebastian thanked. "There are a few things I would like to ask you as well if I may?" Mr. Sebastian asked once more. "First, we would like to know the name of your master. Come now, I fear that patience of not one of our virtues." Mr. Sebastian warned. "Surely you don't wish to become 'Humpty Dumpty.'" I smirked at them as I slowly let the car off the cliff. Their eyes were in fear which absolutely entertained me.<p>

"The Ferro Family's Azzuro Vanel! Their hideout is in Northern Part of East End." They desperately answered to Mr. Sebastian and me. "I see." Mr. Sebastian answered as he put the phone back into the driver's pocket. "We were just hired by him!" They asked once more in desperation. "Oh? Is that so?" Mr. Sebastian added in surpise. "In that case, I do regret for holding you up." Mr. Sebastian apologized then as he jumped off the car. "Please, have a safe trip." Mr. Sebastian bowed as I kicked off the car and bowed as well.

"Have fun. I bid you adieu." I bowed as I grinned sinisterly. I clung onto Mr. Sebastian's arm. That was the last thing they saw us. "Mr. Sebastian that took a while my leg is quite tired." I whined as I looked up to Mr. Sebastian. "I do apologize, my pet." Mr. Sebastian asked for forgiveness. I let of his arm as he checked the time. "Oh dear, just look at the time. We must make haste, or we will be late for dinner." Mr. Sebastian worried as the smell of smoke and fire filled the air from the car that had just fell from the cliff. His pale face glowed with orange and red from the brightness of the flames and the dark gray smoke covered the air. The sight of Mr. Sebastian behind the smoke and flames was a spectacular view.

From a distance we heard yelling and the feet of many people running to form a barrier. As they were in disarray we got through them. "I say! What a magnificent manor! Don't you agree with me Leo?" Sebastian asked me. "It is a splendid manor however it can never rival the Phantomhive Manor." I pointed out as I also looked around. "Who the fuck are you people! How the hell did ya get in 'ere!" The mobsters yelled at us.

"They appear to be busy they must be expecting someone Mr. Sebastian." I told Mr. Sebastian as he put his finger by his mouth in deep thought. "Quite true, you have gotten better Leo." Mr. Sebastian complimented. I slightly blushed from this. "What business does two butlers have here! Which family are you from!" They questioned both of us. "Ah, forgive us for not introducing ourselves." Mr. Sebastian apologized with a smile. "We work for the Phantomhive Family." Mr. Sebastian and I said together with a sinister grin.

Within a few minutes they were beaten into the floor. "Do forgive us but we are rather pressed for time." Mr. Sebastian once again apologized as he closed his pocket watch. It was half past five we still had to prepare dinner. "They're here!" They yelled as they began to shoot. "How rude." I pouted as I dodged the bullets. As Mr. Sebastian threw the serving tray I was knocking them out. "Mr. Sebastian no fair." I pointed out how he had the tray and I didn't. "Son of a bitch!" They yelled at Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Sebastian took a nearby coat rack and used it as a Chinese pole arm immediately knocking them instantly. I flipped open my pocket watch. "Mr. Sebastian it is 5:34." I warned as I closed my pocket watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Finny did a noise as he was in deep thought annoying Bard. "Hmmm." Finny did it once more. "Geez. You're being too noisy! Can't you think with inside voice, Finny!" Bard yelled at Finny. "Bard, you mustn't get too cranky. You must not be getting enough calcium. Here, drink this." Mey Rin added as he placed a glass of milk in from of Bard. "Forget that seriously. Where the heck did they go?" Bard added as he leaned onto his left arm. "Do not take milk so lightly. If you drink lots of milk, your bones will grow strong." Mey Rin pointed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was holding up as guys arm backwards as my foot placed onto his back. I was slowly breaking his shoulder and spine. "Gyaaaah!" He yelled in pain. The sound of him screaming was an exhilarating feeling. I finally cracked his spine and arm making him die. "Mr. Sebastian we have to deal with more mice in here." I sighed as I looked at the door. "That can't be helped." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he slowly opened the door peaking inside inside. "There they are! Kill them!" They yelled as they began to shoot. Mr. Sebastian went opposite ways dealing with one side each other. Mr. Sebastian had used the serving tray as a shiled to protect both of us and we dashed toward the table.<p>

"Tch. They're jumping around like a jack rabbit!" One of them yelled. As Mr. Sebastian was throwing the dishes a man came up behind him. I immediately grabbed his head and cracked it all the way around seeing his neck bone pop out from his neck. "Mr. Sebastian are you alright?" I asked as I threw his dead body aside. "Of course." Mr. Sebastian smiled at me as he continued to throw the dishes. "Get all the guys in the west wing. We will turn 'em into Swiss cheese." One of them ordered as another guy ran off to get reinforcements. Mr. Sebastian both sighed in annoyance. "Just one more mouse after another. We are not making the least bit of progress. This will never do." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he looked at the time. "5:38." I sighed as I closed my pocket watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"All right!" Bard yelled in frustration. "I've made up my mind! I can't take it anymore! It's all Sebastian's fault. He shoulda been clear! I am eatin this!" Bard yelled as he pointed to the delicious deep dish apple pie. "We were forced to wait, so we'll drink expensive tea as interest!" Bard added. "Mey Rin, tea! Finny, get the silver!" Bard ordered as Mey Rin and Finny saluted him. Finny ran to the drawer with the silver. "It should be… Huh?" Finny flabbergasted as he looked into the empty drawer. "Is there something wrong?" Mey Rin asked as she saw Finny looking back and forth. "How odd. It should be in here, but all the silver is gone. Only spoons." Finny answered as he held up a spoon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian and I hid the silver in our sleeves and we let the silver fall into our hands. We began to throw them at the gunners with accuracy at fatality spots on the human body. The smell of blood filled the air, the screams of the people dying filling the huge room. "What the hell!" They yelled in anger as they tried to shoot us. "Who the hell are these bastards!" A man yelled as he tried to suit us. Mr. Sebastian flew into the air doing a flip revealing more silverware.<p>

"We are the butlers of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that such minor acts are within our repertoire." Mr. Sebastian smiled at them at and we continued to throw knives at their heads killing them instantly. Within 5 minutes everyone was dead. "That was unexpectedly time-consuming." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he hung from the chandelier upside down. "Mr. Sebastian what time is it?" I asked concerned as I checked the corpses to see how much I have improved. "5:43" Mr. Sebastian flipped open his pocket watch.

I had felt the sense of Azzuro waiting for us in the next room at the same time I felt Young Master's presence. "Leo, stay here and wait when you smell the scent of blood come in and release your inner monster that you are now able to control." Mr. Sebastian smiled at me as he rubbed my hair. "Sure, it's been awhile since I let myself be a beast." I did a malevolent smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The huge white door slowly opened as a gleam of apocalyptic eyes peered through the doors. "Pardon my intrusion." A slick and handsome voice broke the silence. Azzuro's face was in shock of what appeared to be Sebastian. "I have come to retrieve my master." Sebastian bowed in respect to Azzuro who pointed his gun at Sebastian. "A butler?" Azzuro thought. "I am amazed. To think, you took all those men out yourself." Azzuro said to the tall butler.<p>

"I was wondering what sort of big man you were. But you're nothing more than Romeo swanning around in your tailcoat. Well, who are you? An assassin hired by Phantomhive or maybe ex-special forces mercenary? You are not just a butler, yes?" Azzuro questioned Sebastian as his gun pointed at him. "Oh, but I am." Sebastian replied with his polite smile. "_Just a butler_, that is."

"Is that so? In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Mr. Butler. I surrender." Azzuro conceded but he had a different intention in his mind. "However, I would have you leave the goods behind." He said as he pointed the gun to Ciel. "You don't want to leave a hole in your adorable master's head do you now?" He black mailed Sebastian. "If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?" Azzuro pointed out that Sebastian was a butler.

"I have what you desire." Sebastian said as he was shot in the head. "Se-." Ciel said in shock as Sebastian was constantly shot. As Sebastian fell it revealed that there were people waiting for him behind a painting. "Sorry, Romeo but this game is mine!" Azzuro proclaimed. "Once I have killed you, all will be perfect." Azzuro said with greed hinted within his dialect. "You were in our way from the very beginning watching us like the police." Azzuro looked at Ciel observing his face.

"I'll get rid of you and conquer Inghilterra our way!" Azzuro explained to Ciel as he lifted up Ciel's bruised and bloody face. "But I must say you are too pretty to dismember, Little Phantomhive." Azzuro complimented as he observed Ciel's face. Suddenly the screams of the men outside sounded through the room. A severed arm flew into the room in front of Azzuro and Ciel. "Young Master I suggest you close your eyes for a bit." A girly yet boyish sounding voice filled the room. There walked in Leo was a bloody face that was smiling maliciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I suggest you don't talk that way of my young master." I smiled as I bowed to Azzuro. "Don't tell me you're Benvolio." Azzuro sweated as he looked at me with eyes of fear. "You can say that but I am the butler of the Phantomhive family." I smiled as I wiped my blood face from a handkerchief I took from a dead body. "Shoot him!" They guards yell as they began to shoot. I gazed upon Mr. Sebastian's body. I did a flip behind them missing me quickly undoing my tie and bandages around my neck. My hand quickly pierced through a man getting my gloves all bloody.<p>

"Ah, the feel of blood on my fingertips what an exhilarating feeling." I sighed in bliss as my tattoo slowly revealed. Young Master left his eyes open as I quickly used my spare knives to knock the gun out of their hands. "Shall we play?" I did a childish smile as I tripped a man down. "You will play with me first." I smiled as my foot was on his back. I began to pull onto his arm which was in my grasp. "GYAAAHHH!" He began to yell in pain. I used all my might and ripped of his arm with ease the blood spilling onto my face. I threw his arm aside then stomped on his neck breaking his neck."Who's next?" I smiled as I licked the blood off my hand.

Young Master's eye patch slowly fell off. "Hey. Playtime is over." Young Master called out to Mr. Sebastian. "How long are you going to pretend to sleep and make a girl do your work." Young Master taunted. "I can't imagine the floor makes a comfortable slumber." I quickly stopped and slowly walked up to Mr. Sebastian's bloody body. "I-It can't be!" Azzuro yelled in shock. "Mr. Sebastian, wake up." I smiled as I touched his face. "My goodness the firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power. Those from a hundred years ago do not even compare." Mr. Sebastian slowly rose up and I began to hug his bloody body.

"What are you waiting for! Kill them!" Azzuro yelled in fear as Mr. Sebastian got up. "Allow me to return these." Mr. Sebastian coughed up the bullets that shot him and threw them killing the rest of the men around us. "Ah, what a pity. My clothes are full of holes." Mr. Sebastian whined as he looked his tattered clothing. "I'll fix them for you, Mr. Sebastian." I smiled as I looked up to him. "That's because you were fooling around unlike Leo, you fool." Ciel insulted Mr. Sebastian. "I was just simply following Young Master's order to the letter your order to act as a butler that is." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he wiped the blood off my face.

"Besides that really is a good look for you. You look like a caterpillar. It is so hideous yet wonderful all at once. It suits your small stature." Mr. Sebastian smirked at Young Master as we slowly went closer and closer. "I thought it would be lovely if Leo and I took in the view a little longer." Mr. Sebastian stroked my head with his bloody gloved hand. "Who do you think you're talking to?" Young Master glared with those beautiful yet heartless eyes of his. "STOP!" Azzuro yelled as Mr. Sebastian and I froze in place.

"I am telling you two to stop! Get any closer, and I'll kill him." Azzuro yelled as he pointed the gun at Young Master. "Mr. Sebastian what shall we do?" I asked concerned as I looked up at him. "Hurry it up. My arm hurts." Young Master whined. "Shut up! Be quiet!" Azzuro tried to order us. "But, Young Master you will be killed if we move closer." Mr. Sebastian snickered at the Young Master. "Are you going to defy our 'covenant'?" Young Master asked us. I let go on Mr. Sebastian.

"I shall do no such thing. Since that day, I have always been Young Master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever Young Master wishes in exchange for the sacrifice and the please pleasure that has been offered. After a new person joined out covenant arrived she will always follow your orders as long as she is my pet." Mr. Sebastian explained the pact between the three of us. "What the hell are you talking about? You freaks!" Azzuro yelled at us at us. "Now then Young Master. I do believe I taught you how to beg?" Mr. Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. "I command you two. Rescue me!" Young Master called out. The Faustian tattoo within my neck began to feel heavy and tight, like a collar.

A sudden gun shot broke the silence. Azzuro shot the gun at Young Master yet no bullet pierced his head. "Why is he alive?" Azzuro looked at Young Master. "Are you looking for something?" Mr. Sebastian said as he held onto the bullet that exited the gun. "Allow me to return this to you." Mr. Sebastian slowly let the bullet fall into his pocket. "We shall be taking our master back." I whispered into Azzuro's ear. "If you would please remove that filthy arm from him?" Mr. Sebastian whispered into his other ear as he did a few finger movements twisting Azzuro's arm half way to Sunday. I quickly grabbed Young Master. I quickly turned to see Azzuro's face in pain.

"This game wasn't interesting at all either." Young Master said as he looked down at Azzuro when I carried him. I quickly placed him into a chair. "Wait you two! You two are just a butler, right! I can't die here like this! I will pay you two five- no ten times your current wages to be my bodyguards! You can have all the booze and girls you want. So come to my side!" Azzuro pleaded to Mr. Sebastian and I. "I do apologize Mr. Vanel but I wouldn't want any of those things to be honest I might have been one of those 'girls' I only follow my Master." I bowed in respect. "Besides you are nothing but worthless trash." I grinned sadistically at him.

"Same with me as well Mr. Vanel. But I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or otherwise. For you see, I am a demon and a butler." Mr. Sebastian's pupils turned into slits. "So as long as the Young Master possesses the 'Mark of the Pact' I am his faithful dog." Mr. Sebastian said as he slowly removed his glove. "As long as Mr. Sebastian is alive I am his pet, his trained beast, his slave." I smiled as I clung onto Mr. Sebastian's waist. "A 'sacrifice' a 'wish' and a 'pact' bind me and my pet to my Master." Mr. Sebastian revealed his pact and slowly turned into his demon form. "Too bad for you this game is over." Young Master looked down at Azzuro. I gazed in amusement as I watched Mr. Sebastian turn into his demon form.

As we were walking back I saw everyone waiting outside for us. "Mr. Sebastian did I do well?" I asked as I looked up to him. He was carrying Young Master who was injured. As we slowly reached the mansion they finally realized that we have arrived home. "Mr. Sebastian, Leo, welcome home!" Finny greeted us back as finally reached the manor. "We have returned." Mr. Sebastian did a casual smile. "Mr. Sebastian what happened to your clothes!" Mey Rin worried. "Your message was too hard to understand!" Bard yelled in anger. "Young Master you're hurt!" Finny worried also looked up to Mr. Sebastian. "I just tripped outside." Young Master tried to hide what truly happened.

"That's like 'up, up, and away'! Looks fun!" Finny happily pointed out. I began to slightly giggle. Mr. Sebastian put Young Master down as Bard and he were discussing about the Deep-Dish Apple Pie. "There's nothing fun about it whatsoever!" Young Master yelled as he hit Finny's head. Mr. Sebastian lightly tapped my shoulder, I immediately knew what we were supposed to do. "Young Master." I called out as he turned around. Mr. Sebastian and were bowing before him. "Forgive us." We asked for forgiveness. "As butlers to the Phantomhive Family this is an unpardonable disgrace. We do not know how we should atone for this." Mr. Sebastian explained at Young Master. "We have been unable to prepare dinner this evening." I finished as the sun glowed dimmer and dimmer turning into night.

The next day I was sitting when I heard Bard reading the newspaper. "Ferror Company, an Italian Trading Firm. Someone attacked them, and there were loads of casualties." Bard began to read out of the newspaper. "Did something happen in London?" Mey Rin asked as she was doing laundry. "Sure sounds like it." Bard replied as he continued to read it. "The survivors could only say things like, 'Monster, Beast' or 'Demon,' so they all got sent to the asylum." Bard answered Mey Rin. I began to smirk slightly and I was checking quantity and quality new silverware.

"That's scary. What could it have been!" Finny whined as he slowly began to tear up. "There were rumors that Ferro was doing terrible things to make money. So his victims' grudges became vengeful spirits!" Bard implied that they were vengeful spirits. I had finished polishing the new silverware. I suddenly heard clapping; the three of them grew terrified. "What are you all doing?" Mr. Sebastian broke the silence is he was sarcastically clapping to the story. "Mr. Sebastian…" Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny said all together.

"If you have the time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!" Mr. Sebastian coldly ordered as they ran off. "Mr. Sebastian, I finished the job you ordered me to do." I happily ran up to him. "Where is your tie?" Mr. Sebastian asked me. "Well, my tie got ruined in the fiasco and I don't have another one. I was planning to just tie a bow with my whole coat buttoned up instead." I pointed out as I left the neck exposed. Mr. Sebastian dug into his pocket and gave me a black ribbon.

"Here use this for now. Until you get a new one or buy spares." Mr. Sebastian smirked as he whispered into my ear. I began to shiver from his breath. He began to slowly tie the ribbon and I was buttoning up my coat. "It suits you better you might want to get long coat instead it will suit your tiny physique more." Mr. Sebastian suggested as I checked how much money I had. "What was all that fuss about?" Mr. Sebastian asked as he held onto the newspaper. "You might want to read it yourself Mr. Sebastian." I suggested as I checked how much a wool long coat was. He began to look at it and smirked. "Well.. Well." Mr. Sebastian said to himself as the bell rang from Young Master's room. "Oh dear. What could Young Master want now. Leo, we must make haste." Mr. Sebastian said as he began to leave the room. "Coming." I replied as I quickly put the money back into my coat and ran after Mr. Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em>Finished! Wow this is a word wall right here. I tried my best to make it gory as possible, it was quite the challenge. Ciel in this story cares quite a lot about Leo because he can somewhat relate to her. It took my a while to do this chapter because I have testing but the good thing about testing is that I brainstorm about ideas after the test parts. I am still surprised that people actually like this story, I thought it would turn out into a complete failure. Well I have nothing much to say. Toodles.<em>


	4. That Butler and His Pet, Full of Purpose

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji or its characters will never. I mean NEVER belong to someone unworthy like me.<em>

_Warning: Nothing much really. Somewhat annoying Elizabeth. OCCness? Terrible writing?_

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian had gone into town to get a new cane that Finny had broken yesterday. They had entered a cane store and were the only customers inside.<p>

"Welcome, boy. Are you on an errand for your father?" The store owner asked Ciel as he became angry at this. Sebastian had stop Ciel from protesting by placing his hand in front of Ciel.

"Excuse me. I have come to retrieve my Master's walked stick." Sebastian smiled as he had a note within his hand. He had given the store owner the piece of paper as the store owner handed him the walking stick.

"Ahh, yes. The owner of this stick. "I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-." The store owner was cut off by Sebastian as he aimed the stick perfectly between his eyes.

"Why there is not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." Sebastian said as he admired the perfection of the stick. He left a bag of coins in the table for the cane store owner.

"Please keep the change." Sebastian bowed as Ciel had left the store already.

* * *

><p>Ciel was already using his walking stick as they were walking around town. "Really. Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it." Ciel whined as Sebastian was following him.<p>

"Indeed. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble. I just hope that Leo will be able to control them." Sebastian said as he devotedly followed Ciel. As they were walking they heard a young kid pointing out the Funtom's Bitter Rabbit.

"Now, then Young Master, let us return to the manor with haste." Sebastian said as he opened the carriage door for Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was boring without Young Master or Mr. Sebastian here. I suddenly heard a huge branch breaking noise outside. I quickly ran to the loud noise and I saw the tree broken in half.<p>

"AAAAHH!" Finny yelled in fear and sadness. "I've gone and done it again. Leo is going to tell Mr. Sebastian. I'm going to get scolded again." Finny cried as I ran outside.

"Finny." I sighed in disappointment.

"Waahhh, Leo!" Finny cried as he ran to me. His head was buried into my shoulder. As I was comforting Finny I felt someone grab us from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"We have arrived home, Young Master. I will have tea prepared right away." Sebastian smiled as he opened the door but was looking at Ciel as he was shaking from shock.<p>

"Is there something wro-." Sebastian said as he finally took a look inside the manor. The manor was decorated in all pink with flowers and cute stuff animals.

"What on earth has happened here!" Sebastian said as he looked at the bright pink everywhere.

"_Maybe Leo has finally discovered her feminine side?_" Sebastian thought as he looked around.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin yelled as they all hugged him.

"What is going on, where is Leo, and why are you three dressed like that!" Sebastian asked as he pointed out the three servants.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard pointed to the right.

"She even has Leo!" Finny's eyes watered.

"Crazy girl huh?" Sebastian skeptically looked at them. Behind the door the three pointed out at Sebastian took a peek inside.

"This ribbon looks good on you, but the rose looks good on you too. I can't make up my mind." A young girl's voice called out. "But this one definitely looks the best. It's really cute!" She squealed at Tanaka who had ringlets on his head. "Ah!" She noticed cutesy. "Ciel!" I missed you so!" She yelled as he tackled Ciel.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel said as she was hugging him tightly. Leo had still not come out from behind the door.

"Lady Elizabeth, do I really have to come out like this. I put it on as you wished." Leo asked as she was still behind the door.

"I order you to come out." Elizabeth boldly ordered Leo.

"Yes, Miss." Leo shyly said as she came out with cat ears and tail with a bell on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt absolutely embarrassed, in front of Mr. Sebastian too. As Lady Elizabeth was ravishing Young Master I walked over to Mr. Sebastian and tapped his shoulder. Mr. Sebastian leaned down towards me so I can whisper to him.<p>

"Mr. Sebastian I think we should stop Lady Elizabeth before she breaks Young Master." I whispered in his ear as I stood on the balls of my feet. Mr. Sebastian decided to do something before she was going to break the Young Master.

"Ahem. Lady Elizabeth." Mr. Sebastian cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Good day, Sebastian!" Lady Elizabeth replied back to Mr. Sebastian.

"It has been some time since we last saw you, Miss." Mr. Sebastian bowed I followed his example and did so myself.

"I've brought you a present fro you too!" Lady Elizabeth smiled to Mr. Sebastian.

"_I bet it is going to be something pink and frilly." _I thought to myself as Lady Elizabeth walked over to Mr. Sebastian and placed a pink bonnet with flowers on his head. Not only did the bonnet destroyed part of Mr. Sebastian's image for me but the color of the pink contrasted his pale face, black hair, and black outfit.

"Aaaahn, so cute!" Lady Elizabeth squealed. "You're always wearing black, so I thought some color would be good for you. I did that with Leo as well." Lady Elizabeth admired Mr. Sebastian's new pink bonnet. In the back everyone was chuckling and trying to hide their laughter. I tried to hide my laughter as well but my attempt was futile. Mr. Sebastian glared at us and I immediately stopped however Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin got injured.

"I am extremely grateful for your kindness towards someone towards me." Mr. Sebastian said politely with the pink bonnet.

"Don't mention it!" Lady Elizabeth smiled towards Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Sebastian looked gloomy in the back as I began to grin from this.

"By the way, Lizzie why are you here? Where is your mother?" Young Master asked Lady Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth may I explain?" I smiled as I stood behind her.

"Sure, anything for Leo who is so darn cute like Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth smiled as she pinched my cheeks.

"Lady Elizabeth wanted to see you so she came here without telling the Marchioness." I explained as my cheeks ached from Lady Elizabeth's pulling. I walked away as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian, Bard came up to Mr. Sebastian to ask him something.

"Hey Sebastian, who is the girl that you and Leo both know?"Bard asked Mr. Sebastian.

"Ahh, Lady Elizabeth is the Young Master's fiancée." Mr. Sebastian explained towards them they were all in shock.

"Fiancée!" They yelled in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>"Your mother must be worried if you came here without telling her. Sebastian, call-" Young Master tried to order as he was pulled away by Lady Elizabeth.<p>

"Ciel! Come over here. Look, look I even made the salon cute too!" Lady Elizabeth squealed. "I know! Say Ciel. Since the salon is pretty let's have a dance party today!" "My fiancé will escort me, and together we will dance the night away!" Lady Elizabeth said as you can practically see a beautified version of the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth above her head.

"Wh-!" Young Master twitched at the idea Lady Elizabeth proposed.

"A dance?" I said in bewilderment as I looked up to Mr. Sebastian who was still wearing the ridiculous bright pink bonnet.

"Make sure you wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel. They'll look really cute on you!" Lady Elizabeth cheeped as the Young Master tried to talk. "Dancing with Ciel, who will be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true. I dress up and look my best too!" Lady Elizabeth said as she paid no attention to the Young Master.

* * *

><p>Young Master's head was faced down in his office as Mr. Sebastian and I were serving his afternoon tea. "Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family married. There is nothing to be done." Mr. Sebastian explained to the Young Master.<p>

"You cannot vigorously turn Lady Elizabeth away." I added as I began to pour the tea.

"Just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with a little girl's whims." Young Master said as he drank his tea and began to read the newspaper.

"But Lady Elizabeth wants to dance with you." I pointed out. Young Master slightly twitched. There was an awkward silence for a period of time.

"Young Master." Mr. Sebastian asked.

"What is it?" Young Master replied.

"I have never seen you do so myself, but do you know how to dance, sir?" Mr. Sebastian asked out of the blue. He was right in all my time here I have never seen the Young Master dance once. The Young Master turned his chair making the back of his huge chair face us.

"I see. That would explain why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he cut off a piece of the Orchard Fruit Cake with pears, plums, and blackberries.

"I'm busy with work. I haven't the time to waste on such sport." Young Master said as Mr. Sebastian turned the chair towards us.

"I bed to differ, Young Master. Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill at banquets and balls." Mr. Sebastian brought his face close to the Young Master as he was holding the slice of cake."A gentleman of aristocracy must be able to dance."

"If Young Master doesn't dance with Lady Elizabeth, which is a daughter of a business acquaintance, your reputation would collapse greatly." I smiled as I put the cake on the cart nearby. There was a silence fro a few more seconds until the Young Master finally agreed.

"All right, Fine! I'll juts have to do it then. Call for a tutor." Young Master ordered Mr. Sebastian and me.

"We do not have the time to call one of the Madames as your dance instructor, sir. A pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance." Mr. Sebastian informed as he checked his pocket watch like he always did.

"Who would you choose to teach me? Any way you look at it, the residents here are all out of the question." Young Master looked to the side.

"Not to worry, sir. Brazen thought it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance." Mr. Sebastian suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you!" Young Master yelled at Mr. Sebastian. "You can't dance the waltz anyway…"

"Permit me to teach you the Viennese Waltz as I have often visited the Schobrunn Palace in the past. Will you not grant me this dance my lord?" Mr. Sebastian did his charming smile and he offered a hand. I remember this from the first few days of training with Mr. Sebastian. Each time I fell or messed up the same hand was offered to me. Just thinking about it made me blush slightly but not bright enough for them to see. I finally snapped back to reality as they were beginning to dance. I observed them closely seeing that I did not know how to do the Viennese Waltz. As I was watching Mr. Sebastian who did it absolutely perfect the Young Master was messing up quite badly. After the Young Master stepped on Mr. Sebastian's foot they suddenly stopped.

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How catastrophic, Young Master." Mr. Sebastian sighed at the Young Master.

"You're too tall!" Young Master yelled. I began to grin slightly from their bickering.

"Young Master, it said that 'social dancing begins and ends with the waltz." I explained as I remember this from reading a book in the library. I always asked Mr. Sebastian if I could clean the library so I can learn more.

"Therefore, you must dance formally and with elegance. In any case, you must change your gloomy demeanor, sir." Mr. Sebastian said as he pinched his cheek. "You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Please pretend you are having fun… at the very least. All right, now give us a joyful smile!"

"Unhand me!" Young Master yelled as he landed on me.

"I've long forgotten how to smile joyfully." I wrapped my arms around the Young Master. Even though he was 5 years younger than me, his pain is far greater than I will ever face in life.

"Young Master." Mr. Sebastian looked at the Young Master. "It is hard to smile for one, but they still try to put an effort even through darkness and sadness." I said as I let go of the Young Master and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>I was standing behind Lady Elizabeth as she was already in her pretty frilly dress. "Leo! Do think Ciel looks best in blue?" Lady Elizabeth asked.<p>

"Of course." I smiled as I looked at the young girl with noble blood.

"Well I was out shopping in London today, and I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him!" Lady Elizabeth told me about her adventure as she danced around in her dress. Mey Rin was standing next to me when Lady Elizabeth was talking about her adventure.

"Oh I know! Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute! Let's take off your glasses first." She said to Mey Rin. Lady Elizabeth tried to pull off Mey Rin's glasses.

"I'm terribly farsighted, miss. I can see nothing without my glasses." Mey Rin tried to protest as she tried to keep her glasses on.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!" Lady Elizabeth said as she tried to pull off Mey Rin's glasses.

"Lady Elizabeth." I tried to stop as the Young Master came in.

"That's enough." I heard the Young Master say as he walked in with Mr. Sebastian always behind him.

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth yelled with glee. "You're so cute! I knew I was right!" Lady Elizabeth squealed as she was spinning the Young Master in circles. "Look Look! Everyone had turned out cute! I am having them attend the party too!"Everyone was dressed up ridiculously from Lady Elizabeth. "But Ciel is certainly the cutest of them a- What's this?" Lady Elizabeth saw Young Master's blue diamond ring. "Ciel! Where is the ring I had gotten you! The cute one that matched your outfit?" Lady Elizabeth showed the ring as she showed anger as she lifted up the hand where the Phantomhive ring was placed on the Young Master's thumb.

"This ring is just fine." The Young Master pulled his hand away from Lady Elizabeth.

"I think not! I have made you all cute. But that ring isn't cute at all!" Lady Elizabeth pointed at the Young Master in anger. Lady Elizabeth began to tear up. "So you don't want to wear the ring I got you, Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth immediately changed her anger into tears.

"That's not it. This is ring…" The Young Master said before Lady Elizabeth took the ring.

"I got it; see this ring is way too big for you! The one I picked out is just the right size-." Lady Elizabeth taunted as she looked through the Young Master's ring but was suddenly cut off.

"Give it back!" The Young Master said with anger as everyone looked at him. "Give it back this instant. Elizabeth!" The Young Master's dark blue eye was full of anger as he demanded the Phantomhive Ring back.

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I… was… just…" Lady Elizabeth tried to say as she was still frozen from Young Master's anger.

"What is it!" The Young Master demanded Lady Elizabeth to answer.

"I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry! You're mean!" Lady Elizabeth began to cry. She suddenly lifted up the hand with the ring. "I hate this ring!" She abruptly threw the ring on the ground shattering the beautiful blue diamond. Young Master's eyes suddenly grew frantic and he was about to slap Lady Elizabeth I quickly grabbed Lady Elizabeth into a hug trying to protect her as Mr. Sebastian grabbed the Young Master's hand.

"Young Master." Mr. Sebastian called out as the Young Master looked at him with eyes of worry. "You have forgotten your cane we just had made." Mr. Sebastian saved the day as he nonchalantly handed the Young Master his new cane. I suddenly let go of Lady Elizabeth and walked over to the Young Master. His eyes was full of sadness as he looked at his family ring all shattered and broken. Mr. Sebastian and I both bowed to Lady Elizabeth.

"Excuse us, Lady Elizabeth." I said before Mr. Sebastian could explain the Young Master's actions.

"That ring is precious to our Master. It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive Family. Please forgive our Master's discourtesy." Mr. Sebastian explained everything to Lady Elizabeth as she suddenly realized the foolishness she had and regretted breaking the ring.

"It was such a precious ring… and I…" Lady Elizabeth stuttered as her tears fell down her small pale face. The Young Master picked up the broken ring and held it close to him. As Lady Elizabeth tried to apologize the Young Master threw the pieces of his ring out the window. Everyone was in sudden shock.

"Young Mas-." I tried to say as Mr. Sebastian held me back. I can tell by looking at him, he wanted to see how the Young Master acted.

"Ciel! How could you!" Lady Elizabeth yelled as she looked out the window the Young Master had thrown his ring out of.

"I don't care… It's just an old ring." The Young Master carelessly said. "Whether I wear that ring or not… I 'Ciel Phantomhive" am the head of the Phantomhive family." The Young Master boldly said as his eyes showed nothingness bit with determination. This is what made me follow the Young Master, his boldness, his determination, something I will never obtain unlike Young Master picked up his hat and dusted it off. "What's with your face?" The Young Master asked Lady Elizabeth as her grew more tears. "That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady? I don't want to ask you to a dance with a face like that." The Young Master tried to comfort as he wiped Lady Elizabeth's face with his handkerchief. "The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that so, my lady?" The Young Master offered his hand like a gentleman and did a smile.

"Yes!" Lady Elizabeth grew happier and took his hand. The both began to dance. Mr. Sebastian played the violin while I played the piano. It was the only two things that were making music. As the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth began to dance everyone else started to dance. I peeked over my shoulder from time to time to see Mr. Sebastian's back, his tall physique, his slim with which also displayed his tailcoat.

"_I really wish I can dance as well. But I must play the music to keep the ball going._" I thought as I continued to play a melody that went perfectly with Mr. Sebastian's violin playing.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the ballroom where the party was held. It was quite dark seeing that I was only holding a candelabrum in the huge room. I put the candelabrum on a nearby table and starting to do the steps of the Viennese Waltz.<p>

"It seems that little Leo wanted to also participate in the dance party as well." I heard Mr. Sebastian said as he slyly came up behind me. I suddenly stopped doing the steps and walked to Mr. Sebastian.

"Did the Young Master get back his ring?" I asked with concern as I lightly grabbed onto Mr. Sebastian's coat as I looked up at him.

"Of course, you going out of your way just to retrieve all the pieces of the ring I was able to restore it to it's original state." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he briskly patted my head. Mr. Sebastian did a smirk in the dimly lit ballroom. I looked down at the dark floor of the ballroom.

"How about we have a short dance party ourselves?" Mr. Sebastian suggested as lifted up my chin so we can have eye to eye contact.

"Mr. Sebastian what if everyone else wakes up from the noise?" I asked as I slowly backed away from Mr. Sebastian.

"Nonsense, with our skills we can be as silent as the dead night. Shall we?" Mr. Sebastian offered his hand as I took it. Even though there was no music I can feel the rhythm we had when we danced. The sound we made was from our shoes hitting the floor as we smoothly danced through the ballroom.

"You are quite good just from observing." Mr. Sebastian whispered quietly to me.

"Not really." I replied back. After an hour or so which felt so short we both suddenly stopped.

"Now to do our normal dance shall we make preparations for tomorrow?" Mr. Sebastian asked me. I suddenly bowed down on one knee.

"Of course, my master." I smiled as Mr. Sebastian looked surprised. He offered his hand and I took it. We both took our candelabrum and walked off together to do the preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Definitions:<em>

_Candelabrum:_ It is a candle holder that holds multiple candles. A candelabra just holds 1 candle.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this chapter took quite a while. I was so busy with school so I updated this story quite late. Sorry for the delay. I tried to make it sweet at the end because there was barely any Leo and Sebastian time. I was planning to do either the daily life of Sebastian or start the Jack the Ripper arc. But I might as well do the daily life of Sebastian which Leo will be barely in that chapter because of her monthly. Well, I will try to update as fast as I can. I still can't believe how many people like this story, most people like Sebastian x Ciel yaoi not Sebastian x OC. Well, that's all the things I have to say. See you next chapter.<br>_


	5. That Butler and His Pet, The Busiest

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: None of the Kuroshitsuji characters are mine! Only Leo belongs to me.<em>

_Warning:Nothing much really, OCCness?, My attempt at Greek? I don't know really._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

The _italics_ are mental talking or thinking. The regular font is just description and talking._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>A butler's morning starts early. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning no one's job starts earlier. The mansion is defined by a butler's service.<em>" Sebastian thought as he was getting ready as he was looking in the mirror. No one has woken up yet, not even his apprentice.

"My hair has grown quite a bit in this conditions I mustn't shorten it. Humans are such difficult creatures." Sebastian sighed as he finished getting ready.

"It's time to go wake up Leo." Sebastian said as he pulled his glove. Sebastian had entered Leo's room which had the faint smell of blood. Her room was a bit smaller than the others because she wasn't a senior worker yet.

"Leo, it's time to wake up." Sebastian tried to wake up Leo. Leo woke up but still lay in the covers.

"Mr. Sebastian, I am not feeling well today. May I ask if I may take a day off today?" Leo asked Sebastian as you can tell from her voice that she was not feeling well.

"Humans are quite difficult. Once I make you mine you wouldn't have to deal with such trifles especially during this time of month. You may rest today, but one of your days offf will be canceled due to this." Sebastian warned Leo as he patted her head. He went to a nearby window and opened it slightly so the room can get some air.

"Alright I understand. I apologize for this. I wish I could help today." Leo apologized as she tried to drift to sleep. Sebastian made sure she stayed in bed as he smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>The first thing a butler must do is deliver that day's work itinerary<em>." Sebastian recorded what he did as he walked into the room where all the other servants were wide awake.

"Good morning, everyone. It's about time to start work." Sebastian walked in the room and greeted.

"Where is Leo?" Mey Rin asked as she blushed just from looking at the handsome head butler.

"She is not feeling well today so she is taking a break from today's work." Sebastian answered Mey Rin.

"Now let me continue. Mey Rin is in charge of the linens, Finny, prune the trees in the garden, Bard's Job is to prepare lunch." Sebastian ordered as all the other servants received their job today.

"If you understand clearly, then get to your jobs already! And do them correctly!" Sebastian clapped his hands as the servants took off to their jobs.

* * *

><p>"<em>After the servants are sent out, next are the preparations for the Young Master's awakening and for the early morning tea.<em>" Sebastian thought to himself as he was pushing the cart to Ciel's room as he was about to wake him up.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sebastian said as he knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Young Master. It's time to wake up." Sebastian woke up Ciel and greeted him as he opened the blinds.

"There is nice weather today." Ciel got up and rubbed his eye from the brightness of the sun seeping through the blinds and brightening up his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Master of our mansion, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is 12 years old and as the head of the family he governs a grand domain. As well as that, he also acts as the company president for the toy maker "Funtom Company. Through (<em>__sly)_ __talented business maneuvers, he managed to create sister Funtom companies at the same time._" Sebastian inferred as he poured the tea for his master.

"Is it Assam today?" Ciel yawned as he asked what type of tea it was.

"You are correct, Young Master. I heard that in Assam Quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally." Sebastian answered with a smile as he handed Ciel a cup of Assam tea.

"By the way, the kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited here." Ciel informed Sebastian as he drank his tea and read the newspaper.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is in order to spread the noble's wealth to society. We will take some of those over-flowing riches and give them to the nation. The noble family Phantomhive is no exception. They carry out their duty voluntarily for society.<em>" Sebastian deducted as he continued to talk to his young master.

"That is a good idea. When will it be happening?" Sebastian smiled as he put his right hand on his chest.

"Tomorrow." Ciel bluntly ordered.

"_Tomorrow?_" Sebastian thought in his mind. "_This _(brat) ___Young Master does he think if he leaves everything to me, it will just work out somehow? That is a careless way of treating your workers is quite rude._"

"Understood." Sebastian smiled as he hid his inner thoughts.

"No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive's reputation will parish if we don't show the best hospitality." Sebastian bowed and kneeled to Ciel.

"That's right. The Herend's Chinoiserie tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived." Sebastian said to Ciel as Sebastian began to dress him up.

"So today's afternoon tea will be Keemun Tea and since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some currant and berry summer pudding for a snack?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he just finished dressing him.

"Do whatever you want." Ciel replied as he didn't really care as long as he got a snack.

"Understood." Sebastian took Ciel's ordered. "Well, I shall begin the preparations for tomorrow immediately."

* * *

><p>"<em>Here begins the most crucial part of my job.<em>" Sebastian regarded as he got ready to start his true job. As Sebastian began to make the chocolate for tomorrow's party he heard Mey Rin screamed.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked himself as he was interrupted with his work. As Sebastian walked to the laundry room where he heard the scream he opened the door.

"Mey Rin?" Sebastian called out to see if she was still alive. "What on earth is the matter?"

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mey Rin yelled as she was covered with bubbles.

"What is with all these bubbles!" Sebastian yelled as he saw the whole room filled with bubbles.

"This detergent according to the instruction manual I'm supposed to put in XXX (30) cups! It is so weird that this happened!" Mey Rin tried to explained to Sebastian as she began to tear up. Sebastian took the detergent and began to read it.

"Mey Rin. This doesn't say XXX (30) cups, it says III (3) cups." Sebastian informed as Mey Rin gave him a flabbergasted look.

"_This twi-er this house maid. The fact that her eyes are already bad is not the problem here at all. What is clearly odd isn't the instructions, but that you didn't notice it yourself._" Sebastian gave out his true thoughts of Mey Rin. "_I've heard that clumsy maids have charm, but I can't possibly understand why and I don't want to. I am recalling what a murderous intent feels like._"

"Hah… I understand. For now, just step back." Sebastian sighed as he began to do the laundry for Mey Rin. The result came out spectacular as all the sheets were as white as clouds.

"Well, I still have work, so if you'll excuse me. You should get back to work as well." Sebastian told Mey Rin as she began to blush as Sebastian unattended charm. As Sebastian walked down the halls of the Phantomhive Manor he was still complaining about how he was out of time.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had reentered into the place where he was making the chocolate as he sighed about Mey Rin he began to start making the chocolate once again. As he joyfully began to start once again his preparations for tomorrow he was interrupted by an explosion.<p>

"What is it now?" Sebastian yelled as he was making the chocolate. As he walked down the hall he saw an entrance that had smoke coming out of it and ash with cracks coming out of that entrance. He saw Bard and the kitchen covered in ash with a weapon in his hand.

"I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but I can't use stuff like this!" Bard yelled as looked at the lamb in the oven he tried to cook with his weapon. Sebastian started silently at him as he cold sweated.

"You don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender." Sebastian pointed out as he looked at Bard. He was already exhausted from assisting Mey Rin and now he had to help the cook.

"Don't say things like that! Cooking is an art is explosions!" Bard yelled with passion. Sebastian began to look at Bard.

"_This idio- er… this chef.. hearing your cooking that just once is enough. How about making 'food' for a change? Don't you know that 80% of the things you make are charcoal. Your 'art' is all you think about. Please make something edible for a change… if you can't… you can just turn into charcoal as well as with you other works._" Sebastian did a cold sweat as tried to hold in his anger.

"There's nothing for it. The ground meat and vegetables are both safe so let's use those." Sebastian told Bard as he checked the fridge. He began to chop up onions, roll the meat in cabbage and steam them. Sebastian exhaled as he admired his work of rolled cabbage and potato mint salad.

"You should be fine for now. I will leave the clean up to you now." Sebastian ordered Bard as he left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Really now! I've barely made any progress on my work! Leo would be quite useful today." Sebastian talked to himself as he walked back to his work that was rudely interrupted twice.<p>

"Let's get over with this." Sebastian said to himself as he held a bag of brown sugar. As he began to open it person who was crying hit him making Sebastian spill the brown sugar.

"So it's you this time." Sebastian sighed as Finny was tearing up.

"UWAAAAAAAHHH! Mr. Sebastian!" Finny cried as hugged Sebastian tightly. Sebastian looked at the younger man as he sighed from another interruption.

"I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked Finny as Finny began to cry more. Sebastian stood in silence as he looked at the destroyed garden that Finny had done.

"I thought you were going to trim the branches but… and this lawn…" Sebastian tried to say as he was appalled due to the destruction Finny had done to the once beautiful garden.

"B-Because it happened a while ago, I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken!" Finny cried as Sebastian remember the herbicide machine Finny used which was broken from the back.

"_This… This… This… Twit! Even thought he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits! I'm saying that 'you can use both idiots and scissors but you can't let an idiot use scissors. And anyway 'a while back' might be two or three days back, but that kind of mistake could easily be memory loss. That kid's brain makes me feel a deep emotion that goes beyond wrath._" Sebastian thought once more as he really wanted to hurt Finny but kept his anger inside his mind.

"If you've already gone this far, there's nothing else I can do. Go to the gardening store and buy some trees." Sebastian sighed as he began to search for pocket money inside his coat.

"What kind of trees should I buy?" Finny asked Sebastian as he still had tears on his eyes.

"You're the gardener, you chose want you want for the garden that is your job anyways. Buy whatever you think is good." Sebastian said as he continued to dig his coat for some pocket money.

"Then… then… I'll make a garden that looks like a transforming robot!" Finny's eyes glittered at Sebastian.

"_I have lived for a long time, but this is my first time meeting a space alien who wants to create a transforming robot! What kind of counterattack is that sparkly smiley face expecting from me?_" Sebastian thought to himself as Finny's sparkly eyes did not work on him. There was a sudden silence that went for a while. Finny suddenly destroyed the silence.

"Mr. Sebastian. The Young Master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money please! Really now, spacing out is a no-no." Finny did a cutesy voice as Sebastian started to tremble slightly. As Sebastian handed Finny the money which Finny immediately ran off Sebastian's hair began to fall out.

"_I can't take it any longer. At times like these I want to see her._" Sebastian said to himself as he began to dash to see this lady he thought of.

* * *

><p>"<em>Flexible body, flowing black hair. Strong-willed amber eyes. I must hurry to where she is waiting!<em>" Sebastian said as he ran faster and faster to see this beautiful woman he speaks of. As Sebastian hyperventilated he saw a cute cat which he gave a description of. The aura of Sebastian began to glitter as he looked at this cat. As Sebastian kneeled to pet the cat who was eating her food Sebastian had brought out for her.

"_Cats are great. They do not talk about useless things or do them. Nothing is cuter. They are something that don't exist in my world. They have pet's there as well but,…_" Sebastian thought as he imagined some hideous creature that looks like from _Alien vs Predator_. _It does not compare to this._" Sebastian nodded his head as he looked at the cat. Sebastian began to pick up the cat and began to touch her paws.

"Ahh… your paws are so soft. I wish I could do this forever." Sebastian smiled in bliss as he touched the cat's paw. The cat suddenly jumped away from Sebastian and ran behind a bush.

"Little kitty." Leo's voice called out as the cat ran towards Leo as it heard her voice. Sebastian quietly looked over the bush as Leo had brought food for the cat. Leo's natural black eyes were slowly turning gold as her 18th birthday was coming soon. Leo wore her usual butler uniform as if she was ready to work. Sebastian noticed how Leo's smile was genuine and feminine as her real smile was revealed, unlike her other smile which is always manly because she always tried to pull a façade as a man. He also noticed that the cat somehow reminded him of Leo.

"You're not eating. Did you already eat something?" Leo asked the cat as the cat began to purr as Leo petted her.

"Do not worry Leo. I have already fed her." Sebastian smiled as he walked around the bush.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sebastian." Leo stood up immediately and bowed. He walked over to Leo and lifted up her chin and looked deep in her eyes.

"It seems that your eye color is slowly changing. From black to gold, magnificent." Sebastian smiled from this as he knew it was almost the day she would be his.

"Yeah, I have noticed it as well. May I ask why it is doing so?" Leo asked Sebastian as he usually knew the answer.

"When you turn 18, I will take your innocence away and that is when your leash will be in chains instead of rope. You will be like a demon yourself, fast healing, inhuman strength, inhuman skills, immortality, but you will still need to sleep and eat." Sebastian answered her question as she began to look down. Sebastian noticed this as he saw some regret in her eyes.

"Is there something a matter?" Sebastian asked Leo as she immediately changed her expression.

"No not at all. I came out here to help you hearing all the problems you had to deal with." Leo did a smile as she picked up the cat food the cat did not eat.

"Shall we get started?" Leo asked Sebastian as Sebastian smiled.

"You know me quite well." Sebastian did a relieved smile as Leo began to follow him inside.

* * *

><p>"Well, Well. I was interrupted many times, but I managed to finish with your help." Sebastian sighed as he looked at Leo.<p>

"Well I feel much better than this morning, you could've been done hours ago if I was there in the beginning." Leo pointed out as sounds of footsteps came closer and closer to the ballroom.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny yelled as they barged in.

"Yes? What is it now?" Sebastian asked them as he was doing the finishing touches with his preparations. As they entered they saw plenty of sweets on different tables and saw Leo tending to them. Sebastian was working on a magnificent chocolate sculpture that had the Big Ben, London Bridge, and a headless man on a rearing horse.

"Amazing!" Finny admired the chocolate sculpture.

"You were going to leave all the work to us and do this, huh?" Bard confronted Sebastian. However Sebastian implied that they did no work whatsoever.

"Is this made all from sweets?" Mey Rin asked.

"The kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited here due to the Young Master's orders. These sweets are for them that Mr. Sebastian did by himself." Leo answered for Sebastian as she continued to check the tables that were full of sweets.

"This all just for kids?" Bard asked Sebastian.

"That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!" Finny and Mey Rin cheered for Sebastian.

"But what exactly is this statue of?" Finny asked Sebastian as he looked at the rearing horse and the man on it.

"What' you sat is that rowdy character you like, the Count-." Sebastian answered as he noticed something with the statue. The statue had lost his head.

"The head Mr. Sebastian precisely molded is gone!" Leo awed as Sebastian began to shake. He suddenly glared at the three servants.

"Hey now, all that we've been doing is our work!" Bard yelled in protest for the accusation go Sebastian.

"That's right. It's impossible for us to be thieves!" Mey Rin panicked as her moved her hands right from left.

"That means…" Leo added as she did not finish her sentence as everyone knew that she was implying Tanaka. As they thought of Tanaka he was doing his typical laugh as there was chocolate on his mustache. All 5 of them began to search for Tanaka. Sebastian and Leo suddenly realized it was time for afternoon tea.

"It's time for afternoon tea. Leo and I must go prepare. You three search for Tanaka with all your strength." Sebastian ordered the three as they split up and searched for Tanaka as Leo and Sebastian began to prepare afternoon tea for Ciel.

* * *

><p>"<em>Only the useless servants cause me anxiety. If that doesn't change soon…<em>" Sebastian thought as Leo and Sebastian began to rush to Ciel's office with afternoon tea. Sebastian began to knock on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion." Leo and Sebastian said as Sebastain opened the door. The head of Count Barton showed up on Ciel's desk as he was napping on his chair with the window open. Sebastian and Leo looked surprised at Ciel.

"Really now… this guy…" Sebastian sighed as he slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"He even left the window open. Just because Leo and I are here, don't leave yourself so defenseless." Sebastian sighed as he closed the window and Leo began to pour the tea.

"_Servants that can't do a thing. A selfish master. The only useful person is the other butler but being a butler isn't easy._" Sebastian thought to himself.

"_But I don't think this is a bad way of life._" Sebastian did a warm smile as he looked at the Young Master then at Leo who was also giving a warm smile as she was looking at the young earl. Both in their minds popped in their mind as they remember the cats paw and compared it to Ciel.

"Young Master, wake up." Leo told the young earl.

"I have told you not to sneak snacks." Sebastian scolded his Master.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as Sebastian and Leo were waking Ciel and the three servants were looking for Tanaka. As for Tanaka, he was hiding from them, doing his same typical laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pliroforíes Vivliothiki with the Host Leo Ypirétis<em>:

Alright this is Leo to give you information on things you may not know on here!

Rearing Horse: This is when the horse is on it's hind legs and the horses front legs are in the air.

* * *

><p><em>Alright. If you want to know how to pronounce the extra it is pronounced as (PLEE-ro-four-ee-es BEE-BLEE-o-THEE-KEE) which is Information Library in Greek. Leo's last name means Servant in Greek which I tried to make it sound cool and is pronounced as (EE-pe-re-TEES). I wanted to use Latin for all of Leo's names and other stuff of that sort but Latin sounds kind of lame for these titles thus the Greek which turned out spectacular. If you want to correct me on my Greek og right ahead I will immediately changed it. I just read the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji, Chapter 57. I was appalled at what Lizzy did. I used to think of her as annoying, useless, and weak. Now seeing her in chapter 57 I respect her greatly. She is rightfully labeled in my point of view as the "Queen" in Ciel's Chessboard. Go Lizzy! Well, that's all I have to say. Until next chapter and don't forget to press that lovely review button right below. No harsh reviews but constructive criticism is always welcome.<br>_


	6. That Butler and His Pet, Gets Going

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me, sadly...<em>

_Warning:Nothing much really... A little talk of Jack the Ripper and his victim Mary Jane Kelly at the end. An attempt to make Leo more servant like and more womanly I suppose? An enormous word wall._

* * *

><p>I was in the room with the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian as I brought in a stack of letters that I have tied up.<p>

"Young Master, these are the letters we have received today." I smiled as I placed the stack of letters on the table. Mr. Sebastian began to open the stack of letters I tied up and began to hand the Young Master the stack.

"It is the social season once again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing. London's lifestyle is so dull." The Young Master bluntly said as he threw the useless letters on the ground.

"The Earl of Warwick, The Baron of Bath, The Countess of Cardolan…" The Young Master went on of the letters he received as Mr. Sebastian wrote down the names of those nobles who were rejected. As the Young Master continued to throw the annoying letters away and I picked them up and properly threw them away he suddenly stopped at a particular letter. "

This is…" The Young Master paused as looked at the letter eagerly.

* * *

><p><em>England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it "The Season." Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events.<em> Mr. Sebastian and I opened the door of the carriage for the Young Master to step out.

"Young Master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Mr. Sebastian smiled as he greeted the Young Master.

"It's a good thing to be in the urban area from time to time." I smiled as I closed the door behind the Young Master.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter. I hate going to crowded places especially the city." The Young Master sourly claimed as he adjusted his top hat to his right size. As we entered into the city estate I closed the door for the Young Master.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." The Young Master reconsidered to his previous words.

"Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Mr. Sebastian asked the Young Master as he opened the door this time. It was just like at the manor but instead with different people.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red said as she threw papers onto the floor to find tea in the shelves.

"I can't find them either…" Lau added as he checked in an empty pot. Our moments of peace and quiet were instantly shattered after seeing this view.

"Madam Red! Lau? Why are you here?" The Young Master asked as he finally got their attention.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madam Red stopped her quest to find the tea leaves. "Since my cute little Nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here."

"Hey Earl. I have heard many interesting things happen here." Lau smiled as his eyes still remained shut.

"We had no idea guests were coming. Leo and I apologize not accommodating you earlier. We shall go prepare tea for you immediately." Mr. Sebastian and I put our right hand over our heart as we quickly ran off to make tea for the three.

* * *

><p>As I began to pour the tea while Mr. Sebastian passes them out the Young Master was admiring the aroma of the tea.<p>

"The aroma is pleasant. What a unique way of steeping." Madam Red complimented as Mr. Sebastian and I both smiled.

"Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey." Mr. Sebastian told them the tea name as he continued to pass out the tea.

"It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you two make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow their example." Madam Red recommended his butler to follow the way Mr. Sebastian and I prepare the tea.

"Anyways…" The Young Master began to explain but was cut off.

"No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome. Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me! Ciel has his feminine butler to serve him." Madam Red did a perverted laugh as she stroke Mr. Sebastian's butt. I began to blush slightly.

"MADAM RED!" The Young Master yelled as Madam Red apologized.

"Let's talk seriously now. I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." The Young Master explained as I remember seeing this on one of his newspapers one time.

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However what are you planning?" Madam Red smiled as she rested on her hand.

"This isn't some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special, no, I should say abnormal. That is why _she_ is so concerned about it." The Young Master implied that he was talking about the Queen. I detsted the Queen, she makes the Young Master do all the work while she sits on her high and mighty throne.

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asked once more.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." Mr. Sebastian explained as he described how the recent case was put out.

"The police and other prostitutes dubbed the murderer, Jack the Ripper." The Young Master clarified as he took a bite from the small cake I distributed. Lau began to chuckle slightly.

"The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested. However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" Lau did a sinisterly smile as he stood up and walked towards the Young Master.

"What do you mean?" The Young Mastered asked Lau.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive." Lau asked the Young Master as he rested his hand on the Young Master's chair.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer your pointless questions and besides, I already have a wild beast that is now tamed in my control." The Young Master gave Lau emotionless eyes.

"Not bad. That look in your eyes is good." Lau said seriously.

"Then come take a stroll with me!" Lau said childishly as he pulled the Young Master away as he ruined the serious atmosphere.

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red yelled before I could tell Lau to stop.

"Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too. Lau, where _is_ this crime scene?" Madam Red asked Lau as it seemed like he knew where the crime scene was.

"Don't you know, Madam? I don't know the way either." Lau sighed as he acted as if he did.

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!" Madam Red yelled.

"Madam Red, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't raise their voice." I tried to calm down by using flattery. Madam Red slightly pushed me as I landed in Mr. Sebastian's arms and he did a slight grin.

"Calm down. I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." Young Master sighed as it calmed down Madam Red and Lau.

"If the Young Master went to the crime scene now there would be too many people who gather around to see what is going on." I explained as I dusted off myself.

"It is also too troublesome for me to ask the police." Young Master added to my words.

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked the Young Master.

"Earl… You couldn't be…" Lau said as he looked like he knew where we were going.

"There is no other way. It's bothersome to meddle in this case. But I can find someone who works on this case." The Young Master began to look agitated.

* * *

><p>"So…" Lau did a suddenly paused as we where in the of Undertaker's store. "What is this place?"<p>

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place!" Madam Red yelled once more.

"We are here because the person Young Master knows works as an Undertaker. Right, Mr. Sebastian?" I asked Mr. Sebastian as I looked up for praise.

"Indeed." Mr. Sebastian smiled. As we walked inside into the creepy store that was filled with unused coffins the Young Master began to explore the store.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" He asked as he called for Undertaker.

"Hee, hee. I knew that you would come." As we heard Undertaker's voice from somewhere but did not see him.

"Welcome Earl." Undertaker said as he moved a case of a coffin he laid in scaring Lau, Madam Red, and Mr. Grell. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?"

"I didn't come here to play today..." The Young Master said as he was silenced by Undertaker's finger.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind." Undertaker did a smile as he began to laugh.

"Since the earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can help."

"You know something?" The Young Master asked Undertaker.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." Undertaker said as everyone skeptically looked at the coffins that Undertaker implied that we sit on top of.

* * *

><p>"Now then. You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance." Mr. Undertaker said as he opened a jar of cookie bones from an urn. "But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."<p>

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked Mr. Undertaker.

"It has happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too." Mr. Undertaker offered the Young Master a cookie bone. "But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" The Young Master asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Sebastian added after the Young Master.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker smiled as he refused to tell what they were missing.

"I see, so that is how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau complimented Undertaker as Lau knew Undertaker wanted something in return. "How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money? I don't want any of the Queen's money!" Undertaker frightened Lau and he looked over to the Young Master. "Now then, Earl. I only have one requirement. Show me a 'First Rate Laugh' if you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" He began to drool at the sight of this.

"Weirdo." The Young Master said as Mr. Sebastian and I couldn't disagree with what he said because it was absolutely true. As both Lau and Madam Red tried to make him laugh it was futile.

"You're the only one left, Earl." Undertaker smiled as he couldn't wait to see the Earl make him laugh. "I've helped you many times in the past can't you be nice to me this once?"

"Damn." The Young Master said as Mr. Sebastian stood in front of the Young Master.

"Sebastian?" The Young Master called out.

"It can't be helped." Mr. Sebastian added as he pulled his glove.

"Oh, so it is Master Butler's turn now; why don't you have Lady Butler help you as well?" Undertaker recommended.

"Leo is not needed for this, she does not need to partake in this. Everyone, please step outside for a moment." Mr. Sebastian ordered as he pulled his other glove.

"Sebastian." The Young Master added.

"Leo, make sure they don't not peek inside. The same thing applies to you." Mr. Sebastian ordered as I nodded.

* * *

><p>We headed outside as I guarded the door. Madam Red began to look at me. "So you are a girl?" Madam Red asked me.<p>

"Yes, I am. But I made myself into a man to protect the Young Master aside with the man who saved me. It is becoming quite noticeable now, my thin face, my feminine like shoulders, my chest that grows each day, my waist that is getting slimmer, my hips that are getting bigger, and my height is short towards a man." I explained as I looked Red lifted up my face as she stroked my hair that covered my forehead.

"You are a beautiful girl. Don't hide it." Madam Red smiled as we had a touching moment but was broken by huge laughter. I left her grasp as I went to the door to open it but the door was already opened by Mr. Sebastian.

"Please come back in. Let us continue our discussion." Mr. Sebastian made Undertaker shake in laughter.

"Come, continue." Undertaker offered as he continued to laugh. "Whatever you want to know is fine." We restarted out conversation about Jack the Ripper.

"Actually, I've always thought, that there weren't enough _guests_." Undertaker laughed a she was looking through his shelf.

"Not enough?" Mr. Sebastian asked to confirm what he just said.

"Yes, not enough." He grabbed a mannequin that displayed the human anatomy. "Internal Organs, of course. Don't you think that the eternally sleeping _guests _that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." Everyone grew in shock from hearing this. They began to look at their flask they drank their tea out of.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark." Lau came up with a hypothesis as he put the flask down as he was disgusted..

"It could've also come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her uterus is gone." Undertaker summed up what the victims were missing the Young Master was alarmed from hearing this. "Recently, these kinds of _guests_ have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Mr. Sebastian pointed out as I suddenly thought of this as well.

"Master Butler understands well, I too feel this way." Undertaker agreed as he walked over to me. "If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first. And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way." He explained as he used my body as an example.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." Undertaker explained as he walked over to the Young Master."You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl. It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? _The Notorious Noble_, Earl of Phantomhive."

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." The Young Master said as he began to walk out as Mr. Sebastian and I began to follow him. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." I had opened the door for the Young Master as Mr. Sebastian began to follow him, I followed his example and did the same thing.

* * *

><p>As Mr. Grell was driving the carriage we were in the carriage discussing about Jack the Ripper.<p>

"What do you think after hearing that?" The Young Master asked us.

"I've been thinking… The murderer should be _an anatomical expert_, but also know where the police are when they committed the crime." Mr. Sebastian pointed out as I also had other ideas.

"The culprit could be using these organs for some kind of ceremony or they are with a _black magic cult_." I added to Mr. Sebastian's theory.

"Then right now… where do we start from? It's _the season_ right now, there's so many people gathered at the capital!" Madam Red pointed out.

"Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also the head physician that aristocrats from all over the world could've brought. Not just doctors are suspects, but students of medical schools could be the culprit. Like what Lau said, there are many foreigners that brought weapons." Mr. Sebastian began to do his signature smirk. This suddenly occurred to me he had a brilliant idea.

"But if we wait a week _the season's_ events will be over and many doctors will go home. We'll wait until then to investigate." Mr. Sebastian smirked as I began to smile in happiness from Mr. Sebastian's brightness.

"Why?" Lau asked as he wanted to know about Mr. Sebastian's plan.

"There is no way we can investigate clearly during _the season_." Mr. Sebastian answered Lau's question with ease.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly… shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?" Madam Red asked another question as how Mr. Sebastian would do his plan.

"Please wait a moment. As the head butler of the Earl of Phantomhive, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Mr. Sebastian added as he did a smile, I slightly blushed after seeing his charming smile. "Then, I'll go immediately go investigate, and quickly research all the suspects' reports. Until then, Leo, I trust you with the Young Master."

I hid my blush as I looked straight at him. "As you wish." I answered as Mr. Sebastian opened the carriage door. Mr. Grell was surprised to see Mr. Sebastian do that. As Mr. Sebastian said a few words to Mr. Grell his headed popped back in.

"Then, please excuse me…" Mr. Sebastian said as he closed the door and jumped off the carriage.

"Wait a minute! Isn't the horse carriage still running?" Madam Red flabbergasted as she looked outside and didn't see Mr. Sebastian there then she suddenly sighed. "Haaa, let's forget about Sebastian."

"Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before us and have prepared tea for us." The Young Master said as we both knew he would definitely accomplish this.

"You have that much confidence in him…" Madam Red smiled towards him.

"Of course. Because he never lies, he will accomplish it..." The Young Master added as I began to look down in sadness.

"Of course, Leo never lies as well, they are both my butlers after all." The Young Master tried to comfort me as I looked at him with a slight smile.

"I see. It must be because since a long time ago, the two have always been by the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. Just like a shadow." Lau added as he observed what Mr. Sebastian and I were to the Young Master.

"Sebastian has only been serving me for 2 years as for Leo only one year, you know?" The Young Master pointed out.

"As, is that so?" Lau did his usual "Yes man" grin.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived back home after a long carriage ride.<p>

"We are finally back home." Lau sighed as he rubbed his back.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam Red complained as I opened the gate and the door.

"Calm down, Madam Red." I sighed as I opened the door and I saw Mr. Sebastian there.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." Mr. Sebastian greeted as I stood right by his side.

"Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is European Pear and Blackberry Cornmeal cake." Mr. Sebastian said as he took the Young Master's hat.

"Hold on! How did you get back here!" Madam Red asked Mr. Sebastian as he began to smile.

"Pardon? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first." Mr. Sebastian explained to Madam Red.

"By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist?" Madam Red asked as she wanted to know what Mr. Sebastian had done. Mr. Sebastian's eyes sharpened as he looked at Madam Red.

"No, I made a list of names that fit all out conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time." Mr. Sebastian answered as he held a bunch of rolled up lists of the suspects' name.

"Hold on, Sebastian. How could you investigate the information of this many people?" Madam Red smirked as Mr. Sebastian grinned along with it. He began to open the list and began to read all the suspects and what their alibis were.

"Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murdered. Let's have some tea while we chat." Mr. Sebastian smirked as he glanced towards me.

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You aren't really one of Her Majesty's secret service agents, right?" Madam Red laughed as she stopped Mr. Sebastian and me when we were following the Young Master.

"No, I'm-." Mr. Sebastian said before I suddenly cut him off.

"Because Madam Red, Mr. Sebastian is one hell of a butler." I smiled as I looked towards Mr. Sebastian and did a smile.

"That is right." Mr. Sebastian smiled back as I began to catch up with the Young Master so we can serve him and his guests' tea.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the room as Mr. Sebastian was reading a list of legible suspects while the nobles drank tea. I stood behind the Young Master and began to listen as well.<p>

"To be _a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy_, to _have no alibi on the day before the incident_, followed with _being connected to a secret society or black magic_, there is only one person who fits this criteria. That would be Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber." Mr. Sebastian suspected a viscount. "Although he graduated from medical school, he had never worked at a hospital before, and he has not been involved in this profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties but there is also a rumor that he hosted parties where those only close to him could attend."

"Hmmm, Viscount Druitt huh… now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic recently." Madam Red added to Mr. Sebastian hypothesis.

"So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that _secret party_ and to use those prostitutes as sacrifices." Lau said as the Young Master began to sit there and think quietly to himself.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a ball. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate." Mr. Sebastian suggested we go to that ball and investigate Viscount Druitt.

"Madam Red, because of this reason, can you do something about it?" The Young Master asked as he knew that Madam Red could probably get all of us into the ball.

"Aren't you underestimating me? I am quite popular with men? A few words here and there, and it'll be arranged." Madam Red smiled as he pushed her hair back giving her an exquisite womanly feel. I began to look down, for some reason I always wanted to try to dress up in pretty dresses and dance around. They suddenly started to talk once again.

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that _secret party_." The Young Master said as Madam Red stopped him.

"No, you will not be going in the name of Phantomhive, so you must use this chance wisely! There is only one chance to do this!" Madam Red added as slowly got up and went to her connections to attend the party.

* * *

><p>We were finally arriving at the ball as Madam Red got out as was dressed magnificently.<p>

"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Madam Red said as she put her fan by her mouth.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Lau smiled as he was in a tux.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" The Young Master said as he was in a beautiful light pink dress. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!"There was a sudden pause. Madam Red suddenly grabbed the Young Master.

"So cute! Super cute!" Madam Red squealed as I tried to pull her away.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this! Couldn't have Leo done this alone!" The Young Master yelled as he looked at me. I was wearing a Chinese Traditional Women Hanfu with a side of Victorian clothing to it. It was the color of red and gold, the edges had frills on the end and the necklace I wore was like Madam Red's. I was also wearing extensions to make my hair longer, half of my hair was tied up in a bun to place Chinese hair pins into the bun but my bangs still remained the same. I was wearing make up to also give off a bit of sensuality to my look.

"You don't like it? It was made in France? Besides Leo insisted that she dressed up as well and I must say she is quite well endowed." Madam Red smirked as I began to blush.

"Why would I like it!" The Young Master yelled at Madam Red's first comment as Mr. Sebastian came in.

"My, my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly." Mr. Sebastian said as he had his hair parted to the side which his hair was tucked behind his ear and wore glasses. I began to blush just by looking at him.

"_Mr. Sebastian's so handsome_." I thought as my eyes glued to his appearance.

"Sebastian, you…" The Young Master said as he grew a bit angry.

"That's right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" Madam Red scolded. We were all lined up as Madam Red gave us our roles. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the country, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Leo is Lau's younger sister and fiancée of Sebastian, as for Grell, he can stay as he is." Madam Red labeled as I began to blush even brighter.

"_I'm the fiancée of Mr. Sebastian?_" I thought as I looked over to Mr. Sebastian. He noticed me looking at him and did a smirked which made me look away shyly.

"So, why is my role _your niece_!" The Young Master began to blush as he protested.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" Madam red laughed as I began to chuckle.

"And for that reason you!" The Young Master grew furious at Madam Red as this was very rare to see this.

"I was just joking, to have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome, no?" Madam Red whispered to the Young Master. "Besides, anyone who sees a one-eyed brat with a dashingly handsome butler and a feminine looking butler would know it's _you_. Isn't this the best solution? Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls so you're perfect!" Madam red did a smile as the Young Master yelled as he was to be used to seduce the Viscount.

"Did the Young Master say so before? To _use any means necessary_?" Mr. Sebastian implied as the Young Master grew angry. Mr. Sebastian began to smile.

"Then shall we go? My ladies?" Mr. Sebastian asked the two of us as we both followed him. I leaned towards the Young Master and tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Young Master. I will seduce him then introduce you so you two can chat." I whispered and did a smile. The Young Master began to gave a smile in relief as if he was saying thanks through his eyes.

"Now then. First of all, we'll look for the Viscount." The Young Master ordered as we searched through the crowds.

"Viscount is a good man! And because of this, I am so fired up!" Madam Red said with a shine in her eyes. As Madam Red walked off it was just the Young Master, Mr. Sebastian, Mr. Grell, and me. The Young Master began to look agitated.

"Young Master what's wrong?" I whispered in his ear so no one could hear our conversation.

"It's terrible. This dress is heavy. My feet are in pain. I want to go back!" The Young Master complained. "I really do not want my fiancée to see me like this."

"Of course. Please forgive what I am going to say but you are cute." I smiled as I tried to claim the Young Master. In the back we heard a familiar voice. It was of a young girl complimenting other ladies' dresses.

"This isn't good I think I'm starting to hear things…" The Young Master whined.

"Young Master, I think I hear it as well." I said as I did a fake laugh. We suddenly realized that Lady Elizabeth was here.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses. So cute~" Lady Elizabeth squealed as she saw more exquisite dresses.

"S-S-Sebastian! L-L-Leo!" The Young Master whispered out as he shook in fear.

"Young Ma-, my lady, please be quieter." Mr. Sebastian whispered as he told the Young Master to be more silent.

"Young Master this way." I pointed out as we began to move Lady Elizabeth noticed us.

"That dress is awfully cute!" Lady Elizabeth pointed out as she quickly found us. The Young Master was just about to go see Lady Elizabeth and Mr. Sebastian stop him.

"You can't my lady. Come this way." Mr. Sebastian said as he grabbed my hand and moved us away as the Young Master followed.

"Where did she go?" Lady Elizabeth tried looking for the Young Master as all three of us hid behind the cake.

"Why is Elizabeth here! Anyway, let's go to where the Madam Red is." The Young Master ordered a but we saw Madam Red engrossed with the party itself.

"How strange for your fiancée to be here, it is quite unexpected." Mr. Sebastian added.

"Regardless of the disguise. If we meet…" The Young Master said.

"You'll be found out." I added.

"If he discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!" The Young Master panicked.

"Furthermore, everyone here will find out that the young lady is in fact _Young Master_." Mr. Sebastian added. The Young Master had silent for a short period of time, he began to panic.

"If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!" The Young Master had the funniest face has he over exaggerated the consequences.

"If it comes to that, I'd rather die! Anyway, we cannot…" The Young Master said as he heard young women talking how handsome the viscount was. He wasn't that far at all.

"So he's Viscount Druitt! Leo, come with me and greet him." The Young Master ordered.

"I cannot come, if there is a man beside the two of you he will have his guard up, so I will be waiting for the two of you here. Leo make sure you remind him to act like a lady as I taught him." Mr. Sebastian informed as he stayed at the spot where we were hiding.

"Of course, I will follow what ever you say." I smiled as I started to walk over to the viscount with the Young Master.

"G-Good evening." The Young Master greeted as the viscount did not hear him.

"Ahhh! Found it!" Lady Elizabeth yelled as she found the Young Master.

"Damn it! Leo keep care of this." The Young Master said as he ran off.

"Of course." I added beofre the Young Master ran off. The viscount turned around and bumped into me as he turned around.

"Good evening, Viscount Druitt." I smiled as I started to talk with the viscount. As I was talking to him I saw behind me was Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master running away from Lady Elizabeth. They also started to dance. I began to look at them with jealousy.

"Is there something wrong kitten?" The viscount asked me as it knocked me out of my jealousy.

"Do not worry viscount nothing is wrong. Though a friend of mine would love to meet you." I smiled as I began to introduce the Young Master.

"Is your friend, as beautiful as you?" The viscount flirted. I began to grow a bit angry from his remark.

"Of course, she has beautiful blue eyes that shine like sapphire." I replied as I showed the viscount the Young Master as he was dancing with Mr. Sebastian.

"Who is the man dancing with the sweet robin?" The viscount asked me.

"That is my fiancé. Which is her private tutor." I replied as made sure that the two had no romantic connection to each other. As the dance was almost over we began to walk towards them. The Young Master was out of breath when we arrived. The viscount began to clap at the Young Master's dance.

"Quite fascinating." The viscount smiled. "A really lovely dancer, just like a robin."

"My lady, we shall return with refreshments. Shall we?" Mr. Sebastian asked me as he offered a hand. I took it willingly and walked with him. As I was at the refreshment table with Mr. Sebastian and I saw the Young Master flirting with the viscount. I began to slightly chuckle. As people were still dancing Lady Elizabeth was waiting at the other side.

"Mr. Sebastian! The dance is almost over." I whispered as I saw Lady Elizabeth eagerly waiting to see the Young Master's dress. "If we don't do anything the Young Master will get discovered."

"Do not worry, Leo. Let me handle this and make sure everything is correct, alright?" Mr. Sebastian smiled as he lifted up my chin so I can look directly into his eyes.

"Alright, my Master." I said as I lifted his hand and gently put it on my cheek is a closed my eyes. I put his hand down as he quickly left.

* * *

><p>Within a matter of seconds Mr. Sebastian was in a different outfit with a closet, I was right next to Madam Red and Lau at the time.<p>

"The ball is at its peak, so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this closet!" Mr. Sebastian announced. He spotted Lau in a second."That gentleman, can you assist me?"

"Me? Why of course." Lau smiled as he walked to the . Sebastian began to continue his performance.

"This is an ordinary closet. I will enter it." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he hid his identity with a mask. I began to look at the Young Master telling him this is his chance. After a few words, the Young Master managed to go with the viscount through a secret entrance behind the curtains. I eagerly watched the performance by Mr. Sebastian and Lau.

"After I go into the closet, tie it up tightly with these chains and these swords will be used to pierce this closet." Mr. Sebastian instructed.

"After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this. Please watch this rare magic performance!" Mr. Sebastian went into the closet and tied it up with the chains tightly.

"Well, I won't hold back…" Lau said as he immediately came from the top. I was in awe as Lau quickly stabbed the swords into the closet. As he was done stabbing the closet with all the swords it looked as if Mr. Sebastian was stabbing to death in the style of an Iron Maiden. The closet door began to open as Mr. Sebastian came out unharmed. Everyone began to cheer for Lau and Mr. Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian!" I happily exclaimed as I ran towards him I began to look up towards him.

"That was quite impressive, Sebastian!" Madam Red complimented.

"Really! And it was like a mountain of needles too!" Lau did his same smile.

"Even I thought it was a little painful. I did not expect you to aim for my head so quickly." Mr. Sebastian said as he wiped his forehead.

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau asked as Madam Red wad shocked.

"You just shoved all those swords in there without a thought!" Madam Red yelled at Lau.

* * *

><p>As I began to follow Mr. Sebastian to the dance floor I was utterly confused. "Master, what are you doing?" I asked as we made it to the dance floor.<p>

"Shall we dance? My fiancée?" Mr. Sebastian smiled as he offered his hand. I began to blush and look away. As I looked away I took his hand. We began to do the waltz along with the others people. It was a fantastic experience to dance with master, I will serve him till the very end. I felt a sense that the Young Master was in danger.

"_Sebastian, Leo, I'm here._" I heard the Young Master call us. In a flash we arrived in the room where the Young Master was held captive. A gust of wind blew the candles out. I tucked in one side of the end of the Chinese Hanfu to fight. In the dark, Mr. Sebastian and I knocked out the people in the room. As the candles came back on they were all knocked out.

"Really now, apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he clapped his hands to get the dust off. "You thought if Leo and I would come at your bidding, you can be so careless."

"As long as I have this contract, you and your pet will come no matter where you are, correct?" The Young Master asked as Mr. Sebastian and I looked at him in the cage.

"_The contract is a 'scar' that the demon leaves s that he does not lose the person he is contracted with, no matter where, the 'contract' has great authoritative power. Yet on the other hand the person he formed a contract with will never be able to escape from the demon._" I thought as I began to open the cage for Mr. Sebastian as Mr. Sebastian bowed to the Young Master and I did the same.

"Well, of course, until the very end." Mr. Sebastian smiled as also followed him. I began to lead the Young Master out of the cage."Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. Leo and I will follow you to the depths of hell. I am not lying, not like those other humans."

"That's good then. Leo, will you never lie to me?" The Young Master asked me. I began to bow and put my right hand over my heart.

"I will never lie to you, my lord." I said as I did not dare look at him with my eyes to show my respect. I began to stand up right next to Mr. Sebastian.

"Only you two cannot lie to me, absolutely!" The Young Master ordered. Mr. Sebastian and I put our hands over our heart once more.

"Yes, my lord." We said in sync.

"Okay, I have already called the police, they should be getting here soon. We should not dwell here in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time." The Young Master sighed.

"In your current state you are even more like _My Lady_." Mr. Sebastian snickered.

"Anyhow, the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved. How disappointing." The Young Master degraded. He began to look at me and began to blush. "Leo, you are dressed inappropriately especially with your whole leg showing."

I began to look at my leg, it showed the whole black stocking, the welt and the keyhole."My humble apologies, my lord. It was much easier to move around with it like this." I apologized. I suddenly heard the police.

"There's no time to be thinking about that right now, the police are here!" Mr. Sebastian began to pick up the Young Master.

"Now then, shall we leave?" Mr. Sebastian asked. I looked at them and began to grow a slight jealousy.

"_I can't be jealous about this now. My priorities are to protect and serve the Young Master_." I thought as we landed on the roof. As Lady Elizabeth was outside and she thought she saw us we jumped away in a flash.

* * *

><p>The next day Jack the Ripper had taken another victim, Annie Chapman. "What's the meaning of this?" The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" The Young Master yelled in rage as he failed to captured Jack the Ripper.<p>

"Young Master, calm down." I said as he began to relax in his chair.

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders. It's an impersonator… no, it's possible there were others from the beginning." Lau implied that the Viscount was never involved.

"Do you mean the Viscount was never involved?" Madam Red asked.

"I have to come up with something again.. We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, go organize the list." The Young Master ordered Mr. Sebastian.

"As you wish, my lord." Mr. Sebastian began to create another list.

"There are 4.5million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more." Mr. Sebastian began to right write down what the Young Master said as I was cleaning the bookshelf.

"You're still working?" Madam Red asked the Young Master.

"Madam Red." The Young Master added as he turned his head to Madam Red.

"Sometimes you don't need to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" Madam Red asked as she held a chessboard.

"International chess huh? It brings back memories." The Young Master said as he looked at the set of chess pieces.

"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming, I got this out from the attic! Come! Take a break! Take a break! Grell please make some tea." Madam Red said as she pushed the paper off the table and put the chessboard.

"Mr. Grell I can always make the tea." I offered.

"It is fine, I already made the tea." Mr. Grell added as he arrived quickly with the tea.

"It's already late so I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses." Mr. Grell distributed the tea and both Madam Red and the Young Master drank it.

"This tastes terrible! Why is herbal tea salty? And you call yourself a butler!" Madam Red yelled in disgust at Mr. Grell.

"Even so, I am still a butler!" Mr. Grell cried. I walked over to Mr. Sebastian who was eagerly working.

"Mr. Sebastian, sorry for disturbing you but do you need any help?" I asked Mr. Sebastian as he looked over to me.

"It's alright Leo, I do not wish for you to do this. I shall handle this matter." Mr. Sebastian insisted he work on the list. I began to look down in the feeling of uselessness and continued to clean.

"That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic, this is a bit much." Madam Red sighed as she looked at Mr. Sebastian.

"This is nothing." The Young Master added.

"Since he is so capable, you should make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Madam Red implied.

"That is my _power_ and _hands and legs_. Sebastian and Leo is merely one of my pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not exist to be my credit. The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command the two will not make a move. But the difference between both Sebastian and Leo to this chess piece is that they can single handedly take down all the other _knights_." The Young Master explained as he got the knight piece and knocked the King down.

"Doing that is against the rules." Madam Red pointed out.

"That's right. If this was a game of international chess. Unfortunately, in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even the chess pieces that betray him. In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive, we would be finished." The Young Master said as he placed the black knight down. I was cleaning various things during the time when they were talking.

"You should apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society. Have another way of living. Sister… your mother would have wanted that too. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society. You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Madam Red added as it shook the Young Master only a little bit."Sister would definitely have not… we would not have you wanted you to be like this…"

"I never thought of taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would never come back and I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or to take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely a show of selfishness. So it si just a matter of comfort? I did not this for the name of the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience as I did, the same level of humiliation and suffering" The Young Master said as both Mr. Sebastian and I looked over at the Young Master. We both knew what he wanted to do and what the contract was for.

"Checkmate." The Young Master said as he beat Madam Red at chess. Madam Red began to sigh.

"This makes 46 consecutive losses. You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you. I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse, and I was just panicking back then. You were so small and cute. I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I'd treat you as if you were my own son, and so I want you to leave this kind of society." Madam Red caressed the Young Master's cheek and he pushed her hand away.

"I am here because this is what I wish, and it is what I choose. And so I won't regret anything. And neither will I rely on anyone." The Young Master said as Mr. Sebastian began to straighten the list he did.

"It is time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you, Madam Red." He gave Madam Red a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I won't lose next time, Ciel." Madam Red smirked.

"Good Night." The Young Master smiled as he departed to his room.

"Why must that child beat that kind of pain and coldness at such a young age?" Madam Red asked.

"Master is the type of person who will work tirelessly towards something once he has made up his mind up. Even if the path he chooses is long and dark, or even cold and merciless. That is why Mr. Sebastian and I will remain beside the Young Master to serve him." I added as I helped Mr. Sebastian look through the list he created.

"I guess even if we wanted to stop him, it would be useless. During that child's most painful times, I was not by his side. Sebastian and Leo, it may seem strange to ask this of strangers, but please stay by that child's side. Don't let him lose his way, don't let him be lost on his own." Madam Red pleaded. Mr. Sebastian and I kneeled on one leg, put our right hand over our heart and bowed.

"Definitely, I will always remain by his side and protect him." Mr. Sebastian and I said together. As we both left to attend the Young Master in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>As we both slowly opened the door the Young Master called out "What is it?"<p>

"I've considered various possibilities, but it seems apart from the Viscount, no one else could have been involved." Mr. Sebastian read the paper as I stood next to him.

"Then change the conditions of the investigation, right? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount." The Young Master said as he brushed his hair with his hands.

"You're right. There is no one else at the Viscount's who could've done such a thing." Mr. Sebastian read as the Young Master continued to brush his hair back while he laid on his bed.

"Sebastian. Could it be? I've said it many times, right? I don't lie. Leo and I have confirmed this. We will become your _power_, your _hands and feet_, your _chess piece_." Mr. Sebastian smiled.

"The one who decides all of this, the one who chooses all of this, is you. And for this reason, we shall become your _power_." I added.

"_That day_, that is what you said. At the end of the day, we are only a butler, so we will not express our opinions too much. We will only loyally follow our master's orders." Mr. Sebastian said as we both bowed to the Young Master.

"So those people over there could not have done it, right?" The Young Master confirmed.

"That is correct." I answered.

"So that is how it is. You two…" The Young Master scowled.

"One of your orders, is for us to be your _chess pieces_, to become your _sword_." I explained as Mr. Sebastian threw the papers in the air.

"Come, move us to checkmate, my lord." Mr. Sebastian and I smiled as our lord was slowly removing his eye patch. I always loved the excitement of this, the feeling of serving my lord, my master, to spill blood for them. I feel obligated to stain my hands for the two.

* * *

><p><em>Pliroforíes Vivliothiki with the Host, Leo Ypirétis<em>:

Leo here to bring you more info!

In a lingerie, the stocking has parts, the welt is the top of the stocking as for the keyhole is where the garter belt strap is connected to the welt.

Chinese Hanfu: It is traditional Chinese outfit during the Han period. It is usually white and flowing in silk. It is usually worn by people in rank in China but the different types of fabric determines the rank and the way the Chinese Han Fu is made.

* * *

><p><em>Finally done! It took me a grand total of 1.5weeks just to make this chapter. Juggling tons of schoolwork with this story really made me push my arse. As for one reviewer, I tried my best to make Leo more feminine, sorry if my attempt did not satisfy you. As for another reviewer about Leo's last name, I thought <em>Υπηρέτης sounded cooler than δουλος (DOU-los) so I chose it instead. I am fully aware that δουλος is more common but I chose Υπηρέτης instead sorry if you do not like it. I am still so surprised how many people like this story. Let me tell you something though, Leo is already 18 in here, her birthday is somewhere around July and August during the astronomical her birthday is August 1st (I decided this because it's a day before my birthday), in the story the Season is ending that means it is during August, surprisingly I am a Leo some reason I really want to do a Kuroshitsuji 2 with Leo in it, if I ever do have one it will be very explicit (S&amp;M, rape, etc.) but I doubt it. I do plan to have an extra chapter in this story with a DGM crossover, just one chapter. If people really want me to make a Kuroshitsuji 2 version with Leo in it I would like 10 or more "Go For it" or "You should do it" reviews. To make the story more informative I searched up Jack the Ripper and read about it, his last victim which in the manga Ciel and Sebastian encountered Grell while he killed Mary Jane Kelly, she was brutally murdered, her face was hacked and she was cut opened on her abdomen and thigh was removed and all the guts and stuff from her stomach was removed, her arms were mutilated and her breasts were cut off. The only thing missing from her body was her heart. I saw a picture of her body when it was found, it was absolutely horrific like the Black Dahlia case only more disturbing (No wonder why Ciel puked). One more thing the funny thing is the Male Lion aren't very good hunters the female usually does the work the male lions usually let the female lions eat first they don't really mind at all. That gives me more inspiration for Leo. Well, until the next chapter of the DCB, Jack the Ripper part 2.<em>  
><em>


	7. That Butler and His Pet, Reflective

Demon's Collared Beast

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:Kuroshitsuji plot and the characters are not mine! Only Leo is mine<em>

_Warning:Fighting, blood, bad writing, I forgot the rest_

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the 18<em>_th__ century, when the social season was about to be over, there occurred serial murders that shook England, where the murdered were all prostitutes. And when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open, their ovaries taken. Due to the brutality inflicted onto these victims, this killer was called, Jack the Ripper._

* * *

><p>It was late at night and the city of London was pitch black and the only thing that lit up or way. The Young Master began to shiver from the cold of the night.<p>

"So cold." The Young Master said as he held onto his arms to stay warm. "Even if this is a poor area, and even my normal clothes attract attention…"

"The clothes you are wearing aren't enough, right?" I added. "Would you like my coat?" The Young Master turned away my offer.

"If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?" The Young Master added.

"Mhm, because there is only one entrance, and this is also the only path." Mr. Sebastian answered as he held coat his wool coat.

"So the murderer's next target is Mary Jane Kelly, who lives in that room?" The Young Mastered confirmed as he looked at the small house.

"That is what we know." I added.

"I've told you many times, we aren't wrong. Standing here waiting here makes us stick out like a sore thumb." Mr. Sebastian answered as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian.

"It's true that apart from missing their organs, they also have _something in common._" The Young Master continued about his confirmation.

"However, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I…" There was a few seconds wandered off before the Young Master noticed we were admiring a cute cat.

"Are you listening to me, Sebastian?" The Young Mastered yelled.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My mind wandered off." Mr. Sebastian apologized as his cute side showed how much he loved cats.

"We're not keeping it. Now let it go!" The Young Master scolded.

"I understand and so cute too." Mr. Sebastian reluctantly said as he put the cat down in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Humans are incapable of doing it." Sebastian smiled.<p>

"Is that so… You…" The young noble growled at his butlers.

"I have been telling the truth from the very beginning, I never lied about each investigation result." Sebastian began to do a sinister smile. "One who is knowledgeable in medicine and the human anatomy, and has secret connections with secret societies or black magic, and does not have an alibi on the day before the incident, it is true that the Viscount is the only person who fits all these requirements."

"It is true that you did not lie to me, however…" Ciel said as he grabbed the investigation papers. "Your investigation is this cheap joke?"

"Because you made the order, Leo even suggested that we do it." He threw a pillow at Leo and Sebastian but they both dodged it. "Oh dear, are you taking it out on us? The Young Master knows we are like this, and that is why you keep us by your side, right?"

"Shut up! I know!" Ciel yelled in anger as the two butlers both gave him a smile. Ciel sighed as he combed back his long bangs with his hands.

"That person is perhaps the same as you or Leo." Ciel added to Sebastian.

"No, I don't think it should be, only a few of Leo's kind exists. I believe that someone like him exists is a surprising thing itself." Sebastian answered.

"He's not a human. He's not the Demon's Beast but he's not a demon either? What kind of person is that?" Ciel asked.

"That is…" Sebastian added.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We heard a scream as we began to run towards the door. "What! No one went inside! Let's go!" The Young Master yelled as he quickly opened the door. As we entered it was a gruesome death the insides of Mary Kelly covered the floor of her room.<p>

"Master!" I yelled.

"You mustn't look!" Mr. Sebastian knew what I meant as he covered the eyes of the Young Master. The Young Master was shaking in disgust as he saw the result of Mary Jane Kelly he suddenly threw up from the sight of her insides splattered all over the room.

"That was rather over the top, it's now all over the floor, _Jack the Ripper_, no, Grell Sutcliff." Mr. Sebastian said as he held the Young Master close and still covered his eyes.

"No, this is… I heard cried, and when I got here it was already…" Grell tried to explain.

"Already what? We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as Mary Jane Kelly?" I added as Mr. Grell was covered in blood. "Do you plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell? No, even _Grell Sutcliff _must be fake, right?"

"Please stop the act. Mr. _Grell_." Mr. Sebastian asked _Mr. Grell_. "I must say it's the first I've encountered a _human being like you_. You did a great job _acting like one of them_."

* * *

><p>Mr. Grell began to look down and did a Cheshire cat smile. "Heh, is that so?"<p>

"That's correct. I'm an actress and a top rate one at that!" Mr. Grell said a she began to reveal his true self. "But aren't you the same _Sebastian_?"

"This is the name Young Master has given me. I am _Sebastian_ at the time." Mr. Sebastian smirked as I stood by Master.

"Oh the role of a faithful dog. Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is rather nice. Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian, no, Sebas-chan. I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff." Mr. Grell reintroduced himself.

"We're both butlers, so hello." Mr. Grell flirted with Mr. Sebastian got the chills from this. "Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome man without makeup. It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised at first. Though seeing the _Beast Daemonis _with its Master is also very surprising."

"Aren't you the same? I've lived long enough, I've never heard of _that kind of person_ becoming a butler. You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans. A Death God." Mr. Sebastian confirmed what Mr. Grell was.

"_A Death God?_" I thought as I glared at him.

"On the other hand, you are more of less a _god_, why did you choose to become a butler?" Mr. Sebastian asked.

"Don't say it like that! I've been captivated by a woman." Mr. Grell smiled.

"And that woman is?" I asked.

"You don't really need to ask, Leo." Madam Red appeared from the dark as the cold rain hit us.

"Madam Red…" The Young Master said.

"My calculations were wrong; who would've thought the person to uncover Mr. Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel." Madam Red smiled as she stood before the Young Master.

"From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects. However, Madam Red, your alibi was too perfect." The Young Master suspected.

"How terrible, Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?" Madam Red smirked towards the Young Master.

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. In the list of suspects, any _human_ could not have done it. The same goes for you, of course." The Young Master explained. "But if the co-criminal was a _death god_, then that is a different matter. To able to access Mary's room without noticing us, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's place, right? And then to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something people would not notice. The ones to be _Jack the Ripper_ would be the both of you. Madam Red and Mr. Grell Sutcliff."

"The victims of _Jack the Ripper,_ apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common. They were all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them went under a _certain surgery._ The patient list setting out the order when they'd undergo their operations, are here. The order in which the victims died corresponds exactly to the patients on your operation list. The only name left on this list was Mary Kelly's. I thought if I waited here, she would appear. However I could not save her." The Young Master gave eyes of sadness.

"How unfortunate, Sebastian, Leo, my cute nephew… my …sister's son. If you hadn't discovered this, we could have still played chess together. However, I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!" Madam Red yelled as Mr. Grell took out his weapon, a red chainsaw.

"What is that!" The Young Master asked.

"I believe that is the Death God's scythe. In order of capture souls, all death gods have this." I informed as I remember Mr. Sebastian talking about this once.

"This is the first time I have seen this sort of thing. The death god's scythe is a really troublesome thing." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he moved his wet hair so he can see better.

"A regular old scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think? The one I'm using was specially made to order. This _death god's scythe_ I'm using will play a duet with the souls last moment. Of course, I guarantee its first rate! This is a tool used by the gods to slice through anything." Mr. Grell smiled as he hoisted his death scythe.

"I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slow. I really wanna do some vigorous exercise _with you_." Mr. Grell flirted with Mr. Sebastian as I began to get the chills.

"Can you not say such revolting things especially with my pet by my side. I am working as well." Mr. Sebastian said as I began to blush.

"You're so unfun. This part of you, I can't take it anymore Sebas-chan~" Mr. Grell said as he was squealing about Mr. Sebastian but suddenly settled down. "Oh Sebas-chan, I do love red the most, hair, clothes, lipstick, I love red. That is why I love using fresh blood to do makeup for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as Lycoris Radiata, right? A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress up would be definitely beautiful, Sebas-chan. I want to make you use that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your pet and your body up to its deepest core~"

"Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, butlers are supposed to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have, makes me want to throw up." Mr. Sebastian insulted.

"Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!" Mr. Grell pouted as he really sounded like a girl.

"How shocking and you still call yourself a butler?" Mr. Sebastian sighed in disgust.

"Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!" Grell did a pose as he smiled.

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you two, to capture them!" The Young Master ordered. Mr. Sebastian and I began to smirk sinisterly. As he used his teeth to pull his glove down and I began to undo my tie we both said together. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian began to undo his coat and placed it on the Young Master as I put my tie in my pocket.<p>

"What..." The Young Master said as Mr. Sebastian put the coat on the Young Master.

"This is so your body won't become cold. When we return to the mansion, we'll prepare some hot milk with you. Leo will even add honey or brandy to sweeten it." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he tapped my shoulder. "Make sure you protect the Young Master at all cost. Do not hesitate to kill."

I bowed my head in respect. "As you wish, master." I said as I stood by the Young Master.

"Oya! I won't let you three both go so easily! Lately, I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied." Mr. Grell said as he came from the air to strike. I quickly grabbed the Young Master and jumped away from the strike.

"If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one do the hunting, Sebas-chan. Let us play a wonderful hide and seek and after I find you I'll play with you little pet!" Mr. Grell said as he began to charge towards Mr. Sebastian.

"I believe I said this before. Please don't say such nauseating things!" Mr. Sebastian yelled as he did a flip to avoid getting hit from Mr. Grell.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure you'll become addicted to the taste of my _God's Scythe_." Grell said as Mr. Sebastian grabbed a nearby lamp post to block the scythe's attack.

"You're quite the man, Sebas-chan. However, this is the real beginning of the show. If you get struck by my _God's Scythe_, that lamp post you have in your hands would be no different from a tree branch!" The lamp post broke like a twig as Mr. Sebastian got hit.

"Master!" I yelled as film like things came from him blood.

"How is it? It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it? That was the power of the death gods _Cinematic Record_." Mr. Grell informed as Mr. Sebastian was bleeding on his arm Mr. Grell began to explain about the Death Scythe. "Death gods can use _Cinematic Record _to relive the memories of those on the to-die list, for assessment. What kind on person is he? What kind of life had he led? Whether to let him live on? Or to kill him? The general saying that one's life flash before their eyes just prior to death, which is just the death god replaying the human's _memories_. _This person should die_ a person like this. We will use out scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul, and this is how we _end _his life."

"I think that is just a terrible interest and this sort of spying activity is really the worst." Mr. Sebastian said as I held the Young Master close to me.

"No, no! This is work. A good man's past makes people curious. But if he's a bad man then it makes me want to see it even more!" Mr. Grell yelled as he pinned Master onto the wall with his scythe.

"It's been boring trying to find humans to play hide and seek with me, Sebas-chan! Once struck by the _God's Scythe_, regardless of memories, soul, or space. Even if it's a demon, it'll be sliced!" As I held the Young Master close to me we both stared at Madam Red.

"Why…" The Young Master asked a he looked down.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer? You and I, have become _guard dog_ and _sinner_. If you weren't a guard dog of this place, and became the hunted on instead. Then there would only be one path for you!" Madam Red yelled as I picked up the Young Master bridal style and dodged her attack but the knife scratched the Young Master and me on the arm. I scrunched up in slight pain as I quickly ignored my wound.

"Madam! As a doctor, why did you murder people!" I asked as I took my tie and tied it on the Young Master's wound.

"Even if I told you two, the two of you would never understand!" Madam Red yelled as she stabbed my thigh multiple times and grabbed me by the collar and threw me away from the Young Master making me unable to stand and reach the Young Master.

"Especially you, Ciel! You would never understand!" Madam Red yelled as she began to strangle the Young Master.

"Young Master!" I yelled as I tried to stand but the bleeding continued to flow more as I tried to stand.

"You… You…! You! If you had not been born, that would've been the best!" Madam Red yelled as she was about to stab the Young Master.

"Young Master!" Both Mr. Sebastian and I yelled.

* * *

><p>I immediately got up and was about to tear off Madam Red's head beside Master. "Stop it!" The Young Master yelled before we were going to kill Madam Red brutally.<p>

"Sebastian! Leo! Don't kill her!" As we both stopped we were bleeding and breathing heavily. I tried to stop the blood from bleeding from my thigh as the wounds had gotten bigger the warm blood flew down my leg and was on the street.

"Sebas-chan's endurance is pretty good. His arm was already useless, but he still had to go to help that little brat. Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself? MADAM RED! Kill that little brat already!" Mr. Grell yelled to Madam Red as began to shake as the rain pour down from the dark cloudy night.

"Can't. I can't kill this child…" Madam Red began to cry as she held her chest tightly.

"You're saying this _now_? After killing so many women! If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a Death God helping you too!" Mr. Grell threatened Madam Red as I continued to hold onto my wound.

"But… BUT! This child is my…" Madam Red tried to explain as Mr. Grell's death scythe plunged into her chest right in front of the Young Master.

"How disappointing, Madam Red." Mr. Grell looked at Madam Red with disgust. "I'm no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you." Her blood soon turned into the Cinematic Record as Madam Red's past was revealed.

* * *

><p>"I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out. Madam Red! I'm not interested in the you who got carried away by meaningless emotions." Mr. Grell said as Madam Red's body fell to the floor covered in the color she loved most, red. "I helped you create alibis, just for you, I broke the rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You disappoint me, Madam Red! In the end, you are no different from an ordinary woman. You are not fit to wear red. The curtains of this cheap theatre act of your life falls now! Good-bye, Madam!"<p>

I began to crawl to Madam Red's body as began to touch it. "Madam Red. In your place, I will protect the Young Master with my own meaningless life. I will protect this child you yearned to have but could not." I began to slightly tear up as the rain fell on my face. The Young Master came up and closed her eyes.

"Sebastian, Leo, what are you doing?" The Young Master asked the Master and me as we looked at him. "Like I said, take down _Jack the Ripper_! It's not over yet! Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!"I stood up as I ripped up my coat to bind up my wound and began to smirk with Master.

"Yes, my lord." We both said together.

"Hehe, I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum. However, since the three of you want to die so much. I shall send you to heaven!" Mr. Grell yelled as we both ducked low to avoid getting hit by his scythe.

"Heaven? My pet and I don't have an affinity with that place." Master smirked as he got a crate and kicked it towards Mr. Grell.

"I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you!" Mr. Grell yelled as he hit the crate we both surrounded Mr. Grell. I was standing right beside Mr. Grell as Master lightly landed on Mr. Grell's scythe. Master aimed directly at Grell's face as Grell dodged it. When he tried to dodge it I attempted to hit his face the other direction but he maneuvered my attack.

"Wait a moment. You aimed for my face on purpose! You two are not human!" Mr. Grell yelled at us.

"But I am one hell of a butler." Master smiled as he held me close to him.

"Tsk! Do you really think that a demon along with the Demon's Beast can win a God?" Mr. Grell clicked his tongue.

"What do you think? I myself do not know since I have never tried before." Master added.

"Since our Young Master wants us to win, we will win." I added as I wrapped both my arms around Master's neck and licked his wound tasting his blood.

"I don't know the relationship between the Demonic duo and that brat, but you three all compliment each other well right? I'm envious! However even if you are a demon and a demonic beast you will perish once you have been critically hit by my Death God's Scythe! Aren't you two scared?" Mr. Grell asked us as just smiled.

"Not one bit. Currently, everything of mine belongs to my master, including my body, my soul, and even every single strand of my hair. Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, this is the art of being a butler." Master said as he put his bloody hand over his heart.

"Same goes for me. My body, my soul, my very existence belongs to Mr. Sebastian and my Master. I will serve them until my Mr. Sebastian takes my Master's soul. When that happens I will be at my Master's side as his collared beast forever." I explained as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian.

"If he does not want us to die, then we will not die. If he wishes for our death, then we will disappear." Mr. Sebastian finished explaining.

"Ohh, I love men who purse the arts, Sebas-chan, but that beast is a total turn off. I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on that cold, uncaring face of yours! I want you to lick my shoes clean!" Mr. Grell said to Mr. Sebastian as we both dodged the attack.

"A demon and a Death God. Apparently we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a Death God is to recover all the souls of the dead. The demons can be likened to the pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them! No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit. It's like the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Grell sighed as he dreamed of Mr. Sebastian being Romeo and himself being Juliet. At the sight of this, Mr. Sebastian began to get chills.

"You and I are the stars Shakespeare will grieve soundly! Ahh, Sebas-chan, wherefore art thou, Sebas-chan! Deny thy master refuse thy spiteful name and cast your eyes upon me alone!" Mr. Grell added as he began to recite one of the most famous Shakespeare lines but in using himself and Mr. Sebastian instead.

"All it takes is that one sentence. From the time when master addressed me as _Sebastian_, that sentence became the newly formed contract." Mr. Sebastian and I tried to kick Mr. Grell as he dodged it. We both landed onto of the rooftops where the moon shined right behind us. "Since that day, I became _Sebastian_. I made a vow to the moon."

"You actually sword by the moon. What a dishonest man. You are a demon whose tainted gaze is devoid of love, accompanied by those shameless hands and lips that have the ability to stain one's soul." Mr. Grell looked into Mr. Sebastian's piercing red eyes.

"This is great! I'm getting goose bumps all over my body, Sebas-chan! If I have your child, I will definitely give birth to it!" Mr. Grell added as he began to shake in delight.

"Can you please stop? It is quite revolting." Mr. Sebastian looked at Mr. Grell with disgust. We began to attack Mr. Grell once more as we continued to aim for his face.

"You are so cold! A beautiful unfeeling monarch! A demon like an angel! A crow covered in the feathers of a goose! Just like a wolf, my greedy little lamb, Sebas-chan!" Mr. Grell said as he was sliced his scythe downward but I quickly stepped on it.

"Go away you animal. I wan to spend time with my Sebas-chan!" Mr. Grell looked at me as he head butted me making me lose my balance.

"Sebas-chan time to say good-bye to your little pet as I put lovely red makeup on her!" Mr. Grell said as he was going to kill me.

"Leo!" Mr. Sebastian yelled as he pushed me out of the way and took the blow.

"Master!" I yelled as I saw him take the attack.

"I don't get to see the little beast's tragic life but now, I get to view the Cinematic Record of Sebas-chan peppered with dramatic memories!" Mr. Grell smiled as he was about to view Master's memories. The Cinematic Record began to view Mr. Tanaka, Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard's mistakes.

"Wait… Wait! Wait a moment! Who the hell are they?" Grell yelled in disappointment as it showed all their mistakes of what happened this year earlier.

"That's because my life for the past year has been like this." Master said as he began to cough up blood. I walked towards him and licked the blood that was currently flowing from his mouth.

"I'm not interesting in these common folks! Show me something more interesting!" Mr. Grell whined as I let go of Master and came up behind him.

"It's a pity, but you will need to pay to view the rest." Mr. Sebastian said as he tried to kick Mr. Grell.

"Oh my, my clothes are all torn and tattered. I initially thought that they will still be wearable if I just repair the sleeve, but I guess it's impossible now." Mr. Sebastian whined as I touched his wound.

"Mr. Sebastian this is my fault. Please forgive me." I said as I walked towards him I began to lick his new wound which went across his chest.

"Do not worry my pet, your chains have not strengthened yet. For now, I will protect you when you are still a human." Mr. Sebastian said as he lightly lifted my head so I can look at him in the eyes touched my lips with his bloodied glove.

"Gah, I am so envious of your damn pet!" Mr. Grell whined as he saw the two of us. I slowly licked the blood off my fingers from Master's wound as the blood will make my wounds disappear faster. I stood back as Master sighed and removed his tailcoat.

"I was hoping that I will not need to use this method, however, I guess I don't have an option now." Master said as he began to look serious.

"Ohhh, you're finally going to be serious? Mr. Grell smiled as he hoisted his scythe and was ready to attack.

"Let's end this with the next blow! Sebas-chan! Say goodbye to this world, we shall fuse together in your next life! Sebas-chan!" Mr. Grell yelled as we both charged at him.

* * *

><p>As Master put his coat in Mr. Grell's scythe it stopped it from rotating.<p>

"Ehh?" Mr. Grell said as he noticed his scythe wouldn't rotate. He tried to pull Master's coat from it but it wouldn't budge. "EHHHH?"

"Since that weapon gets its power from rotating, it can be render useless simply by stopping it from rotating." Master said as we both looked at Mr. Grell struggling to pull it out.

"This thing… I'm going to remove it this instant!" Mr. Grell struggled to pull it out.

"That tail-coat is made from the highest quality of sheep wool. Sheep's wool produces a large amount of static. It will be difficult for you to remove it once it's entangled inside." I smiled as Mr. Grell continued to try to pull out the coat but was futile.

"Ahhhh! Why did it turn out this way?" Mr. Grell whined as he still tried to pull it out.

"The coat was actually provided for me by my master, that is why I was reluctant to use it, however I guess I don't have a choice." Master sighed as I just thought of something brilliant.

"Master, the Death God's Scythe can slice through anything." I smiled as he looked at me and began to smile.

"If we use it…" Master added as we both walked towards Mr. Grell.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Grell. Can you still use your little toy?" I smiled as I leered down at Mr. Grell. Master began to smile as he also leered down at Mr. Grell.

"If we simply make this a battle of fists, I do have some confidence I can win." Master said as he cracked his fists.

"W-Wait! Not the face!" Mr. Grell began to shake as began to attack him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Master began to sigh in content as he wiped his forehead. "I- I won't forget this…" Mr. Grell groaned as we both disfigured his face with bumps and bruises.<p>

"Master, may I do something?" I asked as I began to look down on Mr. Grell once again.

"If you want to." Master smiled as I dragged him over.

"It seems Mr. Grell really can't be beaten to death? He really does fit the title as a Death God. However, what if I use your little toy?" I did a half-smile as I ripped out the coat with ease. "The Death God's scythe can slice through everything. In other words, Death Gods themselves are not exempted."

"What are you thinking of doing… Stop it!" Mr. Grell yelled as Master stomped on his face.

"Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others." Master smiled as he began to stomp on Mr. Grell's face over and over again.

"IT HURTS!" Mr. Grell began to scream.

"The sound of you crying in pain is a nice tune to them. It pleases both Master and I. As a reward, I will do the honors to send you on your way by using this lovely toy you like so much." I smiled as I ripped out Master's coat and turned the chainsaw on and the sound of revving came from the toy.

"Please, Please, Sebas-chan, tell her to stop, I beg of you!" Mr. Grell whined as he grabbed Master's leg.

"I think not." Master smiled as he waited for me to continue. I hoisted the chainsaw up in the air as thoughts of genocide filled my mind.

"Stop… Stop it…AHHHHHHH!" Mr. Grell yelled as I brought his toy down to kill him but I was rudely interrupted by a pole coming from the roofs.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…" Mr. Grell said in relief as he looked.<p>

"Please pardon the interruption." A man in glasses entered as his weapon shortened as he remained on the roof. "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to claim that reaper."

Grell began to look up in hope. "Will! William! You're here to save me…" Mr. Grell said as Mr. William stepped on his head.

"Dispatch member Grel Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List. Second, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." Mr. William informed as he was reading a book and was kicking Mr. Grell making his face uglier than it was before. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost just killed now you are cold and unfeeling-." Mr. Grell said as he was being dragged by the hair but was throw to the ground the other way Mr. William as he told him to shut up.

"This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time around. This is my card." He bowed to Master and me as he gave us both a card. "Really… I actually have to bow to creatures like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit."

"In that case please keep a close eye on him we won't you won't have any inconvenience to noxious beasts like us two." Master smiled as he threw away the card. "Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are to plunge into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread. No matter what sort of human they are."

"Demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a means of survival. Am I right?" Mr. William asked Master as Master slightly chuckled.

"I do not deny that." Master added.

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." Mr. William added as he took a glance towards the Young Master.

"Alright let's go back, Grell Sutcliff." Mr. William added as he grabbed Mr. Grell by the hair and began to drag him. "I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today." He added as I still held Mr. Grell's scythe. I looked at it then threw it at Mr. William. He caught it was the engine began to rev.

"You left this behind, Mr. William." I smiled as he glared at me.

"Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." Mr. William said as the two slowly walked off and disappeared.

"My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape." We both apologized as we began to walk towards the Young Master.

"Forget it. It's not important anymore." The Young Master said as he did a solemn look. I began to touch his face.

"Your body is cold, let us quickly make out way back to the city's mansion. As Mr. Sebastian and I both promised, we will prepare some hot milk for you." I smiled as I pulled my hand away slowly.

"I guess you're right." The Young Master added as he slowly got up but his legs were weak.

"Young Master!" We both said as Mr. Sebastian caught him. He immediately smacked his hands away. "Young Mas-."

"There's no need for you to support me. It's okay, I can stand by myself." The Young Master cut off Mr. Sebastian as he looked at Madam Red's body. "I just feel a little tired, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The bells of a beautiful church chimed as the sun shown through the clouds. Three young kids were playing outside of the church as one of the younger children noticed that the church was packed. "Hey bro, that place sure is packed today. Why is that?" The young boy asked his older brother.<p>

"Dunno." The older brother replied as he also looked at the church that was packed of people.

"Big bro you dunno? I thought you were smart." The younger brother replied as the older brother began to grow angry.

"Hey I'm only twelve so I can't be expected to know everything!" He yelled back at his younger brother.

"Correct." A mysterious voice said to the young child. The voice belonged to Undertaker as he leaned on the fence outside of the church. "It's only natural for a child to not understand." The children began to shake and terrified as they saw Undertaker."Today is a particular woman's special party."

"Party?" The eldest brother asked as he was still terrified.

"Yeah, the final great ceremony in each human's life, a funeral." Undertaker smiled at the young children.

* * *

><p>As the funeral started Elizabeth was sitting in front by the coffin as her eyes watered. "Aunt Ann." Elizabeth said as she put the lily into Madam Red's coffin as she laid in the coffin swearing a plain white dress and surround by white lilies. The sound of footsteps alarmed Elizabeth as she turned around there was Ciel with a bright red dress as by his side was Sebastian and Leo.<p>

"Ciel!" Elizabeth said as she noticed the bright red dress. As Ciel walked in people began to murmur at him as they noticed the bright red dress. As Ciel arrived at Madam Red's coffin he began to look down.

"You know these white flowers and plain clothes do not suit you at all. What suits you the best is passionate red, the color of Lycoris that burns the earth." Ciel said as he placed a red rose in Madam Red's hair and touched his forehead with hers. Red rose petals were released into the church that filled the plain church with bright red. Ciel placed the beautiful bright red dress on Madam Red. "Rest in peace, Madam Red."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in behind the Young Master with Mr. Sebastian as we looked at the grave of Madam Red. "So you never did inform the Quuen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" Lau asked the Young Master as he looked down at Madam Red's grave.<p>

"I didn't find it necessarily. Besides London is now free of Jack the Ripper." The Young Master looked up at the sky as birds flew in the air.

"That means you will steadily sink into the mud." Lau added as the Young Master began to glare at him. "Even if you step towards a place where you can't return, you choose not to reveal your screaming for him to other people, you cocky little Queen's dog. I also hope that I will not bring you any trouble, earl. I will try to keep things with myself tidy."

"If the opium that you import from China is regarded as an intoxicant, it's only as matter of time before regulations are made. The police won't ignore the opium dens you Chinese merchants are running if it turns out that way will they?" The Young Master continued to look at Madam Red's grave.

"If that happens I will just have to come up with a new business idea. My interest in this country is far from exhausted. The same goes for you, earl." Lau added as Mr. Sebastian and I glared at Lau.

"I do hope that you will show me many more interesting things" Lau began to walk off as we glared at him.

"Sebastian and Leo, there is somewhere else I would like you to visit. Let's go." The Young Master began to walk somewhere else as we began to follow him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes we saw Undertaker sitting on a grave waiting for us. "Undertaker, are you done?" The Young Master asked as Undertaker got off from the grave he was sitting on and walked towards us with a shovel.<p>

"But of course. As expected I gave her a beautiful little burial. Take a look." The grave was of the final victim of Jack the Ripper, Mary Jane Kelly. I saw Mr. Sebastian as he looked shocked that the Young Master would do this.

"The final victim of Jack the Ripper. It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse." The Young Master explained as he looked at Mary Kelly's grave Undertaker began to walk behind the Young Master.

"That's why our kind earl here gave her, a nameless prostitute, her own grave." Undertaker said as he began to poke the Young Master's cheek.

"I'm not that kind. I came to realize why I could not save this woman. On that night I had made her life my priority there would have been a number of times I could save her. However, I did not. I know there was a chance of saving her. But I made the capture of Jack the Ripper my priority. I knew that I would let that chance slip away. I kept that in mind and let her die. Even my own blood." The Young Master added as he realized his mistakes.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked the Young Master.

"I do not. Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest." I began to look at the Young Master as I absolutely detested the Queen.

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan. She sits herself so high above everyone else and leaves the painful, dirty work to the earl." Undertaker gave his honest opinion to the earl.

"This is the fate my family has always been burdened with. It was passed onto me with this ring." The Young Master added as he kissed his ring.

"The ring seems more like a collar to me. Connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate." Undertaker did his same eerie smile as he was behind the Young Master.

"The one that decide I would wear this _collar_ around my neck was me." The Young Master quickly turned around and looked at Undertaker. Undertaker quickly grabbed his tie and pulled him close to him.

"I hope that one day that collar chokes you. Otherwise, it's just boring. If something else happens, drop by the shop." Undertaker said as he let go of the Young Master's tie. "For the earl and his butlers, my doors are always open." Undertaker began to laugh as he walked away. The sky began to grow dark as we remained at Mary Kelly's grave.

"That was very kind of you." Mr. Sebastian added as he tapped the Young Master's shoulder.

"Bah, for the hundredth time, I'm not really all that kind." The Young Master said as the wind began to blow harder.

"You are kind, otherwise you wouldn't just a _coward_. Am I right?" Mr. Sebastian did a smile as he looked down at the Young Master.

"You jerk." He called Mr. Sebastian as he glared at him.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger? You let a relative die? I don't appreciate lies. On the night you wore a concealed gun, yet if you fired it, it would have been at her. However you hesitated. Even when I insisted you would not fire. Tell me why? Was the though of killing the Madam yourself scary?" Mr. Sebastian looked down at the Young Master."Even if you did let an unknown woman die killing someone from your own family was just too much in the end?"

"It was because that is your job." The Young Master looked at the two of us. "I thought that even if you died somehow you would protect me. That's why I did not fire. It was a part of the contract between you and I, until I reach my goals you shall be my power. You would protect me until the end and see that I am not killed. If I was killed there, you would have breached the contract, it's said that obeying orders is a demon's aesthetics so I must expect that even if you were killed you would somehow come and save me. Demons have no convictions or loyalties all they have is aesthetics. Because of this you will protect me for the sake of your aesthetics so without an explicit order if I just remained silent you would kill Madam with your pet or am I mistaken?"

"Then explained why we were stopped. She had been corrupted with power from the other side of this world. The rule is that you will be punished for stepping out of your place in this world. This is the duty Scotland Yard clings to as do I." Mr. Sebastian asked as the Young Master remained silent.

"There was doubt in her eyes when she went to kill me. Madam she could not kill me her own relative. That is how I felt. Hesitating for just one second can be fatal. Like a moment in chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all it was. That is why I did not hesitate." The Young Master walked past us as Mr. Sebastian turned around and took a glance at him.

"That's not it at all, is it?" Mr. Sebastian added as he did a smile. "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces the other pieces. Using the knight, the rook, and the Queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose. If the king is taken, it's game over." Mr. Sebastian said as he looked at the Young Master.

"I will not stop. I will not regret moves that have allowed me to advance. Therefore, this is an order you two shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side, no matter what!" The Young Master turned around and ordered the both of us.

We kneeled on one knee and bowed our heads. "Yes, my lord." We said together as the Young Master turned around and we began to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>Pliroforíes Vivliothiki with the Host, Leo Ypirétis<em>:

Leo here once again to bring you more information!

Lycoris Radiata- Red Spider Lily. It is a beautiful red flower but its bulbs are very poisonous.

* * *

><p><em>Profiles:<br>_

Name: Leo Ypirétis

Birthday: August 1, 1870

Age: 18

Weight: 101lbs/45kg

Height:5'4-5'5/162cm-165cm

Ethnicity: Mixed race between Japanese and European

Eye Color: Golden

Hair Color: Black

Hobbies/Skills:Fencing, Any sword fighting, cooking, cleaning, reading, reading people's minds by looking at their face

* * *

><p><em>Oh my, I am finally done<em>. _This chapter took me forever to do. I was so stumped on what Leo should do in here. If your wondering why Leo let Madam Red stab her because she didn't want to hurt the woman they was technically her idol. Also the Demon's Beast can heal fast when they are still a virgin by drinking their master's blood. But after their virginity is taken it is no longer needed. Just think of it as a baby needs to feed on a mother's milk to grow stronger. (LOL Sebastian as a mom). I'm still waiting for more people to give me a head's up if they want me to write a Kuroshitsuji 2 version with Leo in it. I only have 3 out of 10 reviews if you, my lovely readers, want a Kuroshitsuji 2 with Leo in it. Fluff will be added later, in the next chapter most definitely since Leo is 18 it will be happening soon. So please be patient my lovely reader, Aslie3762 wanted me to draw Leo but sadly I suck at drawing. So she currently drawing a picture of Leo! Thank you very much! XD I put a profile there of Leo for you all to see. I'm trying as fast as I can to catch up to the manga up to date. I have most of the summer to do so. Thanks for listening, the next chapter will come soon so please wait. I still can't believe how many people like this story. Also, don't forget to review!_


	8. That Butler and His Pet, As One

**_Demon's Collared Beast_**

_Disclaimer: The plot, the chapter, and the characters aren't mine they belong to Toboso-sensei. Leo only belongs to me_

_Warning: Animal killing, bad writing, My attempt in 1st Person smut..._

**Ciel's POV**

_The incident occurred on a particularly stormy night around midnight, it stole all my hopes and dreams. I was face to face with death when I noticed a black crow over my head. The crow that held me with its gaze seemed like an illusion but it spoke to me. _

_"The dead can never come back to life. Never more" _I began to fall into nothingness as crow feathers surrounded me.

"Master." I heard a voice call me as I slowly began to open my eyes.

"Young Master." I saw silhouettes that were pitch black and eerie smiles. Two were closer to each other, as one of them was reaching for me.

"Young Master." They continued to call out to me. I quickly opened my eyes and reached out for my gun under my pillow and pointed out at Sebastian's forehead.

**Leo's POV**

The Young Master quickly grabbed his gun under his pillow and pointed it at Mr. Sebastian as he tried to wake him up. He looked scared and frantic. "Don't you touch me." The Young Master stuttered as Mr. Sebastian stood back and smiled. I began to make tea.

"This morning's tea is Assam Black with milk. It's a milk tea that we have personally prepared." Mr. Sebastian informed as I began to pour the tea. The Young Master was still breathing heavily.

"Young Master, milk is good for soothing the nerves and calming one down. Especially having a nightmare." I smiled as offered the tea to him. He lowered his gun and relaxed. I noticed a book by Edgar Allen Poe on his bed. Mr. Sebastian grabbed the book off the bed as began to smile.

"Perhaps you are having such dreams due to reading the work of Edgar Allen Poe." Mr. Sebastian held the book and smiled.

"I can do as I please. What is on today's schedule." The Young Master asked as he began to drink his tea.

"Today you need to assess files sent by the company. Also this afternoon's guest will be Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth. Today is Young Master's…" I began to explained as I was interrupted by the Young Master.

"Ah damn, no!" The Young Master exclaimed as he stopped drinking his tea. "Quick! Get started with the preparations. Hurry!"

He got out of bed and began to undress as I began to turn around and leave the room.

"Why are you so anxious? Marchioness Middleford won't be here until the afternoon." Mr. Sebastian said as I closed the door and waited outside as I heard him through the door.

"You moron!" I heard the Young Master yell from behind the door. "You realize this is Aunt Frances we are talking about here!"

**Third Person POV**

As the garden was nicely done Finny was outside doing his job. "Woo… Yeah! The Young Master, Sebastian, and Leo are back! This is awesome! I wonder what would have happened to us if they didn't come back." Finny exclaimed as he continued to run to the garden. "Ohhh, the Christmas roses are blooming! It's almost Christmas time."

Finny realized something as he ran back inside to tell everyone else. He ran to the servants' hangout where Mey Rin, Bard, and Tanaka were all sitting together.

"Seriously, did everyone forget? Today is a very special day!" Finny yelled as all three of them looked to the calendar.

"Special?" They all asked Finny.

**Leo's POV**

As we waited for them the Young Master looked disheveled. "It's been too long since we last met Marchioness Middleford. As always you arrived earlier than expected." The Young Master greeted as you can tell he was not happy. I began to look at Marchioness Middleford she had beautiful blond hair and was still very beautiful.

"Enough with the formal greetings. So Earl Phantomhive, with that bed hair of yours is it safe to presume that you just crawled out of bed?" She boldly added as Lady Elizabeth was right behind her. She quickly grabbed the Young Master and began to hug him.

"Eeep! Ciel with bed hair is so cute!" She squealed as she was strangling the Young Master.

"Elizabeth!" She yelled at Lady Elizabeth and began to give her a lecture. "Such actions are extremely improper. You should at least greet him first! I know that in the past this was once my home, but may I remind you again that while here you must act like a refined lady."

"I'm really sorry mother." Lady Elizabeth apologized as she let go of the Young Master. Marchioness began to glance towards us.

"It's been quite some time. Welcome Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth. We thank you for taking the time to travel all the way here. Let me introduce Leo my apprentice… May I ask, is there something on my face?" Mr. Sebastian greeted them as Marchioness began to glare at him.

"This face of yours is lecherous." She bluntly pointed out as I tried to hide my laugh.

"I was born like this…" Mr. Sebastian tried to explain.

"Also, both the Master and his butler are clearly male yet for some reason their bangs are long. It's disgusting! Take lessons from Tanaka. That new butler! Why is a lady dressing as a man!" She grabbed Mr. Sebastian bangs and yelled at me.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble, Aunt Frances." The Young Master added as his hair was combed to the right, Mr. Sebastian's hair was pulled backed and I was in a maid uniform that looked exactly likes Mey Rin.

"Oh really?" She added as Lady Elizabeth did a cold sweat.

_The sister of the late Earl Phantomhive, Lady Frances. She is someone who strictly abides by the rules and abstains from desire and temptation. She is highly respected and never hides her actions. Rumor has it that she married the lead knight, Marquis Middleford after defeating him(using her super human strength) in a fencing tournament held by the Queen. She continued with her extreme physical training even after marriage. She is currently classes as a noble (monster) Lady whose ambition and beauty are the same as in her youth._

"I came to hold a surprise check up and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that, both of your butlers are indecent!" Marchioness lectured.

"Keep in mind, that you are that my very own daughter will marry in the future. Re-training shall take place today. I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly!" Marchioness added as she showed her strictness. Mr. Sebastian took the lead as he stood in front of the Young Master.

"If it must be then, allow me to lead the way." Mr. Sebastian offered willingly as he showed confidence that the mansion was neat condition.

"Hey…" The Young Master grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay calm, my lord. We made sure that all was ready and in order yesterday." I whispered as we started to take a tour in the house. We arrived in front of the door to the garden.

"First let's examine the garden; the winter roses sent from Germany are especially beautiful…" Mr. Sebastian began to open the door to the garden. As the he opened the door we saw Finny cutting all the winter roses that we planted. Mr. Sebastian closed the door as he turned around and smiled.

"Oops, I made a mistake." He smiled as he began to lead somewhere else. "It was actually the main hall I wanted you to visit."

"Why? We are already here? So we might as well look at the garden." Marchioness boldly pointed out.

"No. Please come to the main hall. It's just this way." Mr. Sebastian replied as he began to lead us to the main hall. "Currently, it is the season that the Christmas roses bloom as well as the ones sent from Germany. As we can see, the garden from the main hall the view is much better there. Today we would like to provide you with the best view possible."

"The main hall was just refurbished a few days ago. Mr. Sebastian took the liberty of ordering a lovely wallpaper from France." I informed as I opened the door and I saw Mey Rin breaking china. I quickly closed the door.

"Oops, we made a mistake." Mr. Sebastian did the same smile once again as I did the same one myself. "I actually think it is best if we proceed to the greenhouse for tea."

"But didn't we just come to see the hall?" Marchioness asked Mr. Sebastian as I began to lead them

"No, we are going to have tea first. You were both in that cramped carriage for so long. I should have realized sooner but you must be so tired! I already prepared a corner for resting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy some snacks and tea!" Mr. Sebastian smiled as I lead them to the greenhouse.

"It's a bit of coincidence but I have purchased some tangerines from Spain and planned to serve them with Ceylon Tea from Dimbula. So you can have orange flavored black tea." An explosion from the kitchen occurred after Mr. Sebastian talked about tea.

"Let me guess, you two made another mistake?" Marchioness asked. "Such an indecisive pair!"

We apologetically bowed. "We apologize for the way we are handling things." We both apologized together.

"Actually I just remembered a place I have been meaning to let the Marchioness explore. It may not be appropriate for ladies of your status however, let's proceed to the stables." I added as I lead them to the stables.

"So what do you think? I bought this horse with its black-blue coast especially for the Young Master. I had been hoping to show you for a while now, Marchioness." Mr. Sebastian said as I began to pet the horse.

"Wow, it really is magnificent. A nice build and a good look to it." Marchioness observed the beautiful stallion. "Oh yeah! Ciel, how would you like to come hunting with me now?"

"With you, aunt?" The Young Master asked the Marchioness.

"This is a good chance for me to see what kind of man my daughter is going to marry. But maybe, hunting is too much for Earl Phantomhive who is more feminine than his young female butler?" Marchioness provoked the Young Master to the hunting competition.

"Very well then!" The Young Master accepted the challenge.

"Sebastian and Leo, make necessary preparations!" The Young Master ordered us.

"Ciel why don't we make this competitive?" Marchioness asked the Ciel as we both left to make preparations. As we began were finding a good hunting spot the Young Master was on the stallion with Lady Elizabeth on it as well as the Marchioness was on a white horse right behind them.

"Leo, Sebastian." The Young Master ordered us.

"As you wish." We added as we felt the presences of the animals around us.

"Young Master, this way." I added as I began to lead the way.

"Does your butlers perform as hunting dogs as well?" Marchioness asked.

"You could put it that way, it's kind of true." The Young Master added as we arrived at a perfect spot.

"Let's start in this area. These are the rules: you are only allowed to shoot within a 25km perimeter. Also you may only shoot birds flying below the mentioned height. Do these rules sound okay?" Mr. Sebastian informed the Young Master and the Marchioness.

"Sounds fine!" Marchioness replied.

"Let's begin now. There is a time limit of 3 hours." Mr. Sebastian added as he opened his pocket watch and checked the time.

"See you later, Ciel!" Marchioness said as she immediately rode away with her horse. As she rode off the Young Master was still here.

"Lizzie, you should hop down." The Young Master added.

"Ehhh? But we never get to spend time together like this." Lady Elizabeth added as Mr. Sebastian and I noticed a gun shot.

"1-0" I added.

"That Marchioness sure lives up to her reputation. She was show down a bird already. She may just be a bit too hard for you to beat, Young Master." Mr. Sebastian taunted as the Young Master grew irritated. He immediately hoisted his gun upward and shot up at the sky as Lady Elizabeth screamed from this action.

"I know it might seem bad since it's Aunt Frances, but I'm not going to lose anything you can call a competition." The Young Master smiled to Lady Elizabeth."Lizzie, please just stay here with Sebastian and Leo, it's too dangerous. I hope you understand."

I carried Lady Elizabeth down as the Young Master began to smile with determination as Lady Elizabeth noticed this she began to blush. The Young Master rode off the horse and began to hunt."That's a relief." Lady Elizabeth said out of the blue. "Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since we so close to Madam Red I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I dow hat I can to cheer him up. It hardly ever works though. I kinda overdo it and end up making him mad instead."

Mr. Sebastian and I both bowed down to her. "I'm certain the Young Master always considers your concern for him. Right Mr. Sebastian?" I asked Mr. Sebastian as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, you two are so nice." Lady Elizabeth thanked as we heard the sounds of gun shooting from a distance.

"5-4, the competition seems to be in full swing. We should go and cheer." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he took a look in his pocket watch.

Three hours passed quickly as the hunting competition ended. "Marchioness has a total of 15 animals: 10 pheasants, 2 foxes, and 3 rabbits. The Young Master has: 11 pheasants, 3 foxes, and 1 rabbit. This makes a total of 15 animals also." I counted the animals.

"I guess we must make it a draw. How do you feel about that?" Mr. Sebastian concluded as they sat on the table so have lunch at.

"I wont' take it lying down. I will not be happy until someone is declared victor." Marchioness protested as lunch was placed in front of her.

"I agree Aunt Frances, even though we rarely agree." The Young Master added as the two began to glare at each other.

"If that's the case, we can decide the winner in another contest this afternoon." Mr. Sebastian offered to them.

"Sounds good." The Young Master agreed.

"No problem." Marchioness agreed as well to Mr. Sebastian's proposition.

"Though it seems we have hunted all the prey this area has to offer, we best change locations." Marchioness added as I began to pour the wine.

"Don't you worry, Marchioness, there is still some larger prey lurking." I smiled as Mr. Sebastian began to smile as well.

"Well not that the afternoons events are sorted, let's eat." Lady Elizabeth smiled as she was about to eat her meal. "It smells so yummy."

**Third Person POV**

As a shadow overlook Elizabeth, a bear came up from behind her. Ciel and the Marchioness began to panic. To protect Elizabeth, Ciel quickly jumped and grabbed her as he tried to protect her. A gunshot sounded as the bear slowly fell backwards killing it. The Marchioness had used her rifle to shoot it killing it.

"16-15. It seems you have beaten me, Aunt Frances." Ciel said as he looked up at the Marchioness.

"It will be at least 10 more years before you can beat me. Though, you are worthy of my praise after a display of bravery. You gave your all to protect my little girl. I owe you one." The Marchioness bowed to Ciel. "You are worthy of being my son-in-law, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now that the contest is over let's go home." Ciel began to slightly blush from this comment.

**Leo's POV**

After the contest was over, I was holding the rifles and Mr. Sebastian was holding the bear. As we were walking the Marchioness called the both of us. "Hey, butlers." The Marchioness called out to us. "You two forgot something." She held out two knives and gave it to us.

"Oh my, we left silverware behind, I wonder what came over us." Mr. Sebastian smiled as he took the knives.

"Is that so?" Marchioness added. "You two forgot that in the bear's head. You two took out the bear, right? My shot missed. I panicked when I saw it go for her, I must be getting old." The Marchioness explained as we continued to walk beside her. "Shouldn't you two have done that. You could've let your master get all the glory. Why did you two let me win?" The Marchioness asked us.

"The Young Master does have a talent when it comes to competitions. That's why now he is of the opinion that he cannot lose." I explained to the Marchioness.

"But at times, it will be necessary for him to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up as the place for which the Young Master aims is not an easy one. Perhaps it is not my place to say this but, I hoped that the Marchioness would become a role model for the Young Master." Mr. Sebastian concluded. The Marchioness looked surprised after Mr. Sebastian said this.

"Are you saying I've been used?" The Marchioness asked Mr. Sebastian.

"Of course not." Mr. Sebastian added.

"The household we serve is led by a child. At the same time he is the _Master_. It's important for him to have an adult by his side to keep him in line." I added after Mr. Sebastian.

"Though you two look indecent, what you two say is true. So this is all for the sake of your master. You two have taught him the right actions to take at the right time." The Marchioness replied to us as we continued to talk with her.

"It's because, the two of us are just merely butlers." Mr. Sebastian said as he implied something once again.

"No matter what, we will do what benefits our master." I smiled as I looked up at the Marchioness.

"Hmmm, you two are the type that will never be taken advantage of." The Marchioness added.

As we arrived home the sky was already turning orange. "Since we caught so many animals, let me show what I can do with them." Mr. Sebastian offered as we began to open the doors.

"Welcome home!" Finny happily said as they all were injured.

"Why do you all look like this?" The Young Master asked them.

"We all chipped in and made this!" Finny happily said as he held out a terribly made birthday cake. "We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate it."

"I made a Donburi, it's filler with Master's favorite foods!" Bard added.

"The table… the table layout was done by me. I copied Mr. Sebastian's style." Mey Rin blushed as the whole hall was decorated by the Christmas roses Finny destroyed. The three of us began to look at the hall in distress.

"Hmph, they beat me to it. I came here especially today to say, Happy 13th Birthday, Ciel. By the way, I will be counting on you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." The Marchioness added as she congratulated the Young Master. As everyone began to smile, the mood of the room was full of bliss.

"Thank you so much!" The Young Master smiled.

"Sebastian and Leo, thanks for all you two did today." The Marchioness thanked as we both bowed to her.

"You're welcome." We both said together.

"However, I still need to get you two to fix a few things." The Marchioness added as we both acted surprised. "The smashed tea set, the bare garden. Also the dinner that was burnt to ash. You two will take care of it?"

"Oh, of course." Mr. Sebastian laughed.

"Let's party!" Finny yelled as the party got started. We began to walk off. We both entered the dark kitchen. I began to stand next to Mr. Sebastian.

"Seems the cake we made will go to waste, Master." I added as Mr. Sebastian pulled open the case that protected the cake.

"It's hard to comprehend the way humans think. They actually think this stuff is delicious?" Mr. Sebastian added as he took off his glove and scooped up some frosting and licked it off his fingers. I began to blush slightly and turned my head the other way.

"Of course Master. Humans are different from demons." I sighed as Master scooped up some frosting on his fingers and offered it to me. I willingly licked the frosting off his finger as the taste of sweet frosting filled my mouth. As I ate the frosting, Master began to slowly undo the buttons of uniform.

"Tonight is the night where your chains will be linked with me forever." Master added as he pinned me against the counter in kitchen. His hand slowly went up the dress as I felt his hand lightly touch my leg. I began to blush brighter the more he went up.

"Master, please, not now. They are still awake." I pleaded as he began to look at me.

"You're absolutely adorable when you look shy." Master said as he slowly touched my lips with his uncovered hand.

"If you want to do it when everyone is asleep that is fine with me. Though doing it when everyone is awake is more exciting." I blushed even brighter from that.

"We still have to fix up everything up." I tried to explain as I pushed him away.

"You're right, we shall continue this later tonight." Master added as he slowly licked over my contract as I began to lightly moan.

"I will tend to the garden." I slowly offered as he began smile.

"Finish fast." He smiled as he began to do chores.

It was already late at night when I finished tending everything. I entered my dark room as I lit a candle, lighting up my room, but it was still very dim. I began to stretch and lie on my bed. "_Today, was so exhausting_." I thought to myself as I began to avert my eyes to a dark corner. There was Master smiling.

"M-Master!" I added as I began to get up and tried to get off my bed. He suddenly pinned me down on my bed.

"This is just fine." He smiled as he used one hand to pin down my arms and began to use his other hand to unbutton the uniform. As my neck was exposed he began to lick my neck making me blush and twitch.

"You're so sensitive, it's adorable. I'm lucky to have such a cute pet such as you." Master whispered in my ear as he began to lick it. I tried to hide my little moan knowing that it was futile.

"You don't need to hide it." Master smiled as he placed his lips on mine. Slowly the kiss deepened, I began to lose my breath the deeper he went. After a few minutes I was already out of breath.

"Now, now, this is only the beginning." Master teased as he whispered in my ear his hand slowly and softly touched my leg. "You should wear this more often, it's suits you more."

"If you're going to do it, just do it now." I said as I began to blush and look away. I began to hear chuckling.

"After you said that, I'm just going to take my time." Master smiled as he undid my dress he took off his coat, undid his vest and tie and tied up my arms together.

"You're a demon, don't you just like to devour the things you obtain?" I sighed as Master was taking off the stockings from my legs.

"Don't you already know this Leo, I'm no longer am a demon that messily samples every dish." Master smiled as he bit where my collar was.

"Mm.. Ah!" I moaned out loud is I tried to cover my mouth after that. Master began to chuckle once more.

"Did you know the collar is the most sensitive part of the Demon's Beast, if a demon bites it they can be in aphrodisiac ecstasy in an instant?" Master smiled as he continued to nibble by the collar.

"Wai… Ahhh!" I began to moan as the attempt to close my mouth was futile. Master stopped nibbling my collar and began started to lick my body giving my chills.

"M-Master…" I stuttered with my words as I was speaking incoherently. Master suddenly stopped licking my body as he looked at me.

"P-Please." I begged as Master began to do a grin as I saw his sharp teeth.

"If you want it that badly, I guess we can skip this foreplay." Master smiled as his hand began to lightly touch around my hip. His hand suddenly went between my legs as he began to tease my rosebud.

"Ah!" I moaned as he slowly inserted a finger.

"Quiet down Leo, your loud moans will wake everyone up." Master smiled as he stuck his two fingers from his free hand in my mouth and pressed down on my tongue.

"If you can't quiet down, just bite my fingers." He began to probe my rosebud as his other fingers still muffled my moans.

"Your wanton moans are quite seductive." Master teased as his fingers began to move inside my rosebud. I continued to moan as he stuck his long fingers in my flower and continued to tease me.

"It's already this moist, I think it's time." Master pulled out his fingers from my rosebud and my mouth, he licked the juices off his fingers. He began to slowly undo his shirt reveal his pale skin and toned muscles. I began to turn my head and blush.

"You're really quite adorable when you blush." Master smiled as he began to unbutton his pants that were already compressing his penis. I blushed even brighter when I took a glimpse of his cock. He got on top of my as he positioned himself.

"Leo, this may hurt but bear with me for a few minutes." Master informed as he immediately plunged into me. The pain was horrible, my hips felt like they were splitting apart. Not only that, Master's cock was huge, all the preparations did nothing to ease this pain, but I felt more pain when I was a slave.

"Leo, are you alright?" Master asked as he was waiting for me to get used to the penetration.

"It hurts, but it's nothing that I faced before." I smiled as I put my bound arms over Master's neck. After a few minutes after he entered I got used to the feeling on him being inside of me.

"You can move now." I whispered in Master's ear as he began to lift my body and slowly set my body down.

"Uwaah!" I moaned as he moved his penis deep inside of me.

"Bite my shoulder if you need to. It won't hurt me actually it will increase the pleasure for me." Master added as he began to thrust his hips upwards into my body. The pain was slowly turning into pleasure as he began to thrust into my body.

"Unnn… Ahhh… Uwah!" I moaned each time he pulled in and out of my body. I bit into his shoulder as blood began to flow onto his pale skin. I slowly licked off the blood.

"That's it." Master said as his thrusts were getting faster and faster. I tried to muzzle myself but biting harder into Master's shoulder as more blood drew. He suddenly stopped and he gripped onto my hips and came.

"Ahhh! Master!" I moaned my last as I tried to grab onto Master as much as I can. As I placed me on the bed and took out his penis my arms were still around his neck. I used the last of my energy gave him I little peck on the lips I slowly passed out.

**Third Person POV**

After Leo gave Sebastian a little peck on the lips Sebastian began to lightly blush but that immediately faded as she passed out naked on the bed. Sebastian began to zip up has pants as he got off of Leo's bed.

"She passed out, maybe that was a bit much." Sebastian said to himself as he dug into his coat and pulled out a knife. He began to lightly use the knife and traced the collar on Leo's neck only drawing a little bit of blood. He got the knife and slit his own left wrist. He let the blood drop onto the collar as the blood fell onto the collar the tattoo began to glow bright red as both their blood combined together. The light cut marks he created over the tattoo immediately began to heal. Sebastian began to smile.

"Your blood now binds yourself to me, with the collar you freely accepted, you will me by pet, my servant, my slave, forever until we both die, together." Sebastian whispered in Leo's ear as she was soundly sleeping. He tidied Leo and himself up as he blew out the candle that was almost out.

"Good night, my little lion." Sebastian added as he slowly closed Leo's door.

_Profiles brought to you by Rules are Meant to be Broken:_

Name/Title: Demon's Beast/ Beast Daemonis

Age: Thousands and Thousands of years old

Skills Before 18: Increase in strength, speed, and sight. Traits still developing.

Skills After 18: Increase in strength, speed, sight, smell, and taste challenging a demon's senses. Fast healing abilities. Excellent memory and easier to carry out their Master's orders. Ability to shapeshift into any beast. (Since Leo's beast is a Felidae she can shapeshift into any feline with ease but change into anything living with the help of their master)

_Finally done. Writing this chapter was easy until the end. The end really made me angry. Writing 1st Person smut sounds really weird when you write it out. I also kept getting side tracked from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Sengoku Basara... Well finally all what you have been waiting for, Sebastian and Leo Sex? Loving? Contract Sealing? You name it yourself. If you get confused, Leo is actually really shy but she tries to toughen herself up. I also realized something, Leo is incredibly short. _;_;_ I kept changing her height and I decided that she will remain her height. In a few years, Lizzy will be taller than her, how depressing for a person trying to be a boy. Well I really have nothing else to say. Constructive Criticism please?_


	9. That Butler and His Pet, Foreign

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji will never never belong to me. Only Leo does. The dialogue that belongs to the real Kuroshitsuji characterplot do not belong to me as well. _

_Warning: Nothing much... Just the Curry Arc which doesn't have nothing all that bad.__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter in England is a grey season that is enveloped by think and heavy snow. After the series of murders by Jack the Ripper, London returned to its peaceful state but only for a very brief time. There was a strange case involving British citizens who had recently returned from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee house in Portman Square.<p>

Since then, noblemen or soldiers who had returned from India were meeting the same fate from time to time. All those victims all had the same papers stuck to them. The paper scribed: _Watch this, you wild pathetic, chosen children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and decadent culture on you instead. To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve vengeance of heaven. Now, the day has come._ At the bottom of the paper there was a drawing of a tongue.

"Damn it! This is the 20th one now." Lord Randall yelled as he began to crumple the paper in anger, "You haven't apprehended the culprit yet, Aberline?" Lord Randall took his anger on a nearby Scotland Yard officer, Fred Aberline.

"My apologies!" Aberline replied as he began to panic.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat…" Lord Randall scoffed as Aberline began to bow apologetically to Lord Randall.

"Sorry to be such a brat." Ciel added as he arrived at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As we arrived to the scene of the Young Master's newest case Lord Randall yet again was bad mouthing the Young Master. "Earl Phantomhive!" Lord Randall exclaimed in surprise he obviously sucked up to the Young Master but in his eyes he hated my lord.<p>

"How did you get in here?" The Scotland Yard officer yelled at the Young Master as Lord Randall stopped him.

"Lord Phantomhive, why are you here?" Lord Randall asked the Young Master as he did a little chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog." The Young Master explained as he walked up to the Scotland Yard officer and grabbed the papers about the case. I began to slightly chuckle since it the nick name suited Lord Randall perfectly.

"What the!" Lord Randall said in anger as the Young Master began to look through the papers.

"Hmm, is that so? A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead." The Young Master said to himself as he read the papers.

"Don't just!" Lord Randall yelled as he was about to grab the Young Master.

"If it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the Royal Family be insulted." The Young Master smiled as he held the letter up he got from the Queen to Lord Randall's face. Lord Randall suddenly silenced himself.

"The criminals are described as _chosen children of sloth and depravity_ which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." The Young Master added as he began to hand Mr. Sebastian papers and not me.

"_The Young Master probably hasn't realized it yet…_" I thought to myself as Mr. Sebastian began to hand me some of the papers as well. I began to smile as I willingly took them and began to memorize everything.

_India is a colony of the British Empire. At the present time, a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies. The 3__rd__ of 4__th__ child of upper class families who can't afford luxurious lives in England can live like Aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury they found in India are called Indian upstarts._

I began to scan and memorize everything single thing on the papers along with Mr. Sebastian. "They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless past times. Most of them are upper class people in this so called Great Britain." Lord Randall added.

"Upper class? How worthless. Anyways what is this mark?" The Young Master asked as he stuck out his tongue.

"He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" Lord Randall yelled in anger as usual.

"So that's the reason you called me out here?" The Young Master asked as he was almost done talking.

"A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East end. I can see that even city yards what to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right? So I'll make a move in my own way, I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?" The Young Master asked Mr. Sebastian as he noticed I was also holding some papers, he began to look at me as I slightly blushed and turned away knowing that the Young Master knew what Mr. Sebastian and I did last night.

"Yes, Leo and I have memorized those documents." Mr. Sebastian confirmed as the Young Master began to walk off.

"Let's go then, Sebastian and Leo." The Young Master ordered.

"Of course." I added as I quickly ran to the Officer Aberline. "Thank you." I smiled as I handed the documents to him. I began to catch up to the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, so cute…" Aberline added as he saw Leo walk away. He suddenly was knocked off his trance and remembered his question. "Commissioner Randall, who exactly is that kid?" Aberline asked Lord Randall.<p>

"I guess it doesn't matter now, since you already saw him, Aberline. This country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen, it is strictly kept a secret. That is the Phantomhive." Lord Randall began to explain to Lord Randall what Ciel was really, "The Phantomhive family has served the Royal Family for many generations. They are called _The Queen's Watch _Dogs or _the Awful Noblemen."_

"Why are they called the Awful Noblemen? Aren't they serving the Royal Family like us?" Aberline asked Lord Randall.

"No. their task is not such an easy one. Every country has a surface world but there is always an Underworld also." Lord Randall began to explain the true purposes of the Phantomhive Family, "Great Britian is no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the Royal Family's evildoing and eliminates every thread linking British Royal Family's involvement. No matter how dirty the method. A Phantom is something that a royal family shouldn't have. The dark street of East End is where the people involved with the multinational underworld gather in this country. The one who has the power to control and manage everything in the Underworld of this country, to avoid it leaking out into the surface world is the Phantomhive family."

"In other words, it's the opposite of the police. They use evil powers to carry out the wishes of the Queen. He's only a kid." Aberline added.

"That is no kid… that is a demon." Lord Randall corrected Aberline.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of an entrance in East End to see Lau. "Young Master. We have arrived." Mr. Sebastian added as he offered the Young Master to go in first.<p>

"This is the place, right?" The Young Master asked us.

"Of course." I smiled as we began to go down the steps. As we arrived opened the front door a familiar stench filled the room. "_Opium, the stench of it reminds me of the time when I was still a slave._" I thought as I began to cover my sensitive nose.

"What an awful smell." The Young Master commented as the fumes attacked us.

"So you finally found this place, Earl. It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way. However, I always knew this day would come." Lau added as he inhaled and exhaled the opium.

"And what kind of day is this?" The Young Master asked as Lau was surrounded by a whole bunch of Chinese girls wearing such indecent clothing.

"Welcome earl! Long time no see!" Lau greeted as I began to look at the women in disgust.

"_To think if I never ran away and was saved by Master I would've turn out to be like them._" I thought once more.

"How have you been? Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats~" Lau happily congratulated the Young Master.

The Young Master began to blush at the girls surrounding Lau."I don't really care about such things!" The Young Master added, "I have something to ask you."

"Ah. The Earl had to come all the way to the Opium dens to ask me about _that _incident, am I right?" Lau assumed the reason why the Young Master had come to visit him today.

"The news has spread to you already? You sure are fast. I have been investigating _that_ incident. If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find anything out is to ask you who has a strong influence around here, the President of the British Branch of Chinese Trading Company, Kunlun, no, Shanghai Mafia, Qingbang executive, Lau." The Young Master revealed Lau's true business in London.

"Heh, I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right, Ran Mao?" Lau asked the girl who was currently sitting on his lap.

"I'll leave East End in your care. The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control, right?" The Young Master asked Lau as he was almost done smoking Opium.

"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the Underworld of this country." Lau added as he put his smoke pipe done.

"So…" The Young Master began to say something before he was cut off by Lau as the conversation began to get more serious.

"Well firstly, I also want to ask you one thing… What exactly is _that _incident?" Lau asked as the Young Master began to look down.

"You…" The Young Master was about to yell at him.

"Typical of a yes-man." Mr. Sebastian added.

We were walking around East End with Lau to explain about the incident.

"_I'm finally out of that place_" I thought as I was walking next to Mr. Sebastian. He began to do a smile as I smiled back to him. His face always gave me relief whenever I was lost or troubled.

"I see…" Lau said as he was talking to the Young Master, "So you want me to arrest _that _mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl."

"Nonsense." The Young Master replied in protest as Mr. Sebastian tapped his shoulder.

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now, so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Mr. Sebastian added as both the Young Master and I finally realized.

"Eh?" The Young Master asked.

"Ah, sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that _we_ are lost now!" Lau did the same goofy smile as the Young Master was in rage.

"Why you…" The Young Master growled but he tried to control his anger.

"Young Master calm down." I smiled as I began to walk backwards to make sure the Young Master stayed calm.

"Well firstly we'll return to…" The Young Master said as he turned his head and I continued to walk backwards. I crashed into someone and the Young Master crashed into me.

"Sorry…" I turned around as I saw a disheveled Indian man.

"It hurts! My ribs cracked!" The man yelled as I began to look at him weird. Other disheveled Indians surrounded the four of us. He began to grab the Young Master and me by the collar, "Showing up in a place like this you're asking for it! That's quite a nice outfit you and your girly butler have. Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you two have and give it to me!"

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, Young Master." Mr. Sebastian sighed as I began to slightly bow in apology.

"Young Master, since I cause this situation may I fix it?" I asked the Young Master as I began to push back my hair.

"Go ahead." He replied as I began to smile sinisterly.

"As you wish." Mr. Sebastian and I said together as we both pulled up our gloves.

"I'll tell you, all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash. All you British are selfish!" The man yelled at us.

"That's right!" The other Indians around us ranted together. They began to rant but their topic went off topic.

"Hello?" A man with an accent called out, "We're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" He was wearing fine Indian clothing which made him reek of Indian nobility.

"What the! You're in the way bastard." The disheveled man yelled at him.

"How rude, calling me such impolite things." He replied as he held a large knife to the man.

"What? Are you joining the fight too?" The disheveled man asked the finely dressed Indian man as he walked through the crowd. The Indian in fine clothing began to glare at us.

"He has two butlers. Are you British noblemen?" He asked us as we were still surrounded by Indians.

"So what if we are?" The Young Master asked him.

"Then, I shall side with the people on my country. Agni." He called out a person. A taller man who also appeared in fine Indian clothing and white hair appeared.

"Yes?" He asked the smaller man.

"Defeat them." He ordered the taller man who appeared to work under him.

"Your wish is my command. I will swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my Master's sake." He added as the bandages off his arm slowly came off. His eyes suddenly sharpened as he jumped in and attacked us. I blocked Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master.

"Go Mr. Sebastian." I added as I began to hold him off. Mr. Sebastian quickly picked up the Young Master. I suddenly broke our clash as he began to chase Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master. His sharp attacks were blocked by Mr. Sebastian and I.

"_He's quick._" I thought as he almost attacked Mr. Sebastian's head.

"Don't forget that we are here too!" The disheveled Indian man yelled. I jumped extremely high stepping on his head while Mr. Sebastian ducked with the Young Master. As we both dodged the attacks the Indian man attacking us attacked some disheveled Indians.

"I'm sorry my brother." He apologetically added as we began to run off.

"Wai…" The crowd yelled as we began to run straight towards them. Mr. Sebastian and I quickly jumped on their face. He suddenly jumped in the air and attacked the both of us by poking at a certain spots. He continued to poke other spots on our arm but it was futile then he suddenly backed away and began to do a fighting stance.

"I've hit both of your pressure points countless times. Both of your arms should be paralyzed. How is it that you can still fight?" He asked the two of us.

"Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!" The Young Master yelled as he began to struggle in Mr. Sebastian's arm.

"What? Did you really attack this kid for no reason?" He asked the Indians. They suddenly cold sweated. "That's not right! Picking fights without a reason is childish. Agni, our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now." He ordered his the taller man.

"Yes sir!" He added as he began to beat up the other Indians.

"It's done Soma-sama." He smiled as he kneeled on the bodies of the injured Indians. "I hope you're not hurt or anything." The finely dressed man asked us as he slightly blushed and walked over to us carrying the Young Master's hat.

"… No." Mr. Sebastian replied to the man's question.

"Also kid, this kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about." He added as he quickly placed the hat on the Young Master's head, "So anyhow, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See ya." He quickly walked away as his butler bowed to us and followed him.

We just stood there watching them walk away. "Those two are amazing." We heard Lau's voice behind us as he quickly turned around.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" The Young Master asked as Lau was camping on the roof tops of East End.

"Just waiting for the right chance to jump in." Lau smiled as he looked down from the roof tops.

"By the way, who exactly are those two?" The Young Master asked as Lau jumped down from the roofs of East End.

"They are definitely not people who live in East End. Also, they wore pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too." Lau smiled as I walked over to Mr. Sebastian who was looking at the people that were knocked out by the mysterious Indians.

"Oh well, it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the yard." Mr. Sebastian did a cold sweat as I bowed over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian." I apologized over and over again.

We finally arrived back to the manor as snow began to fall outside. "How tiresome." The Young Master sighed as Mr. Sebastian and I took the coats of the Young Master and Lau.

"The criminals may be among them, it's all thanks to Leo. All we have to do now is to hear from Commissioner Randall." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I began to look down.

"Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" The Young Master complained as he walked off. "Well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog, isn't it Earl." Lau added as he followed the Young Master.

"Young Master, welcome back!" Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard greeted.

"I see you brought all the servants this time." Lau pointed out.

"Yeah, they would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home." Mr. Sebastian added as I began to slightly laugh. He immediately went to the Young Master, "You must be tired to due the cold. I will serve you tea immediately."

"Fair enough then." A voice replied.

"Instead of English tea let's have Chai, that would be better." I added.

"Fair enough then." The same voiced added. We all turned to the front entrance and saw the two Indians from earlier today.

"Why are you here!" The Young Master yelled at them as he was surprised to see the two Indians from earlier today.

"Huh? But we met just earlier today? Besides, I saved you." He added.

"Saved?" I asked them myself.

"In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying that _Entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures._ Hey, where is the bed?" He said as he looked around for a bed.

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau asked him as he was curiosity about this man.

"In my country, we sit together with the guests on a bed." He answered Lau as his butler called him.

"Prince! I found it!" His butler waved as he began to follow him.

"No matter how narrow it is, I've decided to stay here." He added as he began to go up the stars.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys?" The Young Master asked as he ran up the stairs.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" He asked us as he got comfortable on the bed.

"Apart from that, just who… well, who the hell are you anyways?" The Young Master yelled at him. He began to look at us.

"Me? I'm a prince." He answered.

"A prince?" Mr. Sebastian and I questioned.

"This person is the 26th child to the Kind of the Princely State of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal." His butler introduced his Master as he lay on the bed.

"I'm gonna stay for a while okay, shorty?" He gave the Young Master a nickname.

"Then as a symbol of our new friendship, I, Agni, will serve you Chai! On a cold day, Chai Tea with ginger can't be beat!" His butler added as he took out ginger. Mr. Sebastian began to chase him.

"Amazing, you're a prince." Finny smiled as his eyes glittered at the prince.

"A prince." Mey Rin blushed.

"Hmm, this is like, my first time seeing a real prince." Bard awed.

The prince began to smirk. "I shall allow you to come close." He scoffed as the three other servants looked at him with eyes of admiration.

"So what kind of place is Bengal." They asked him.

"It's a holy country that received the belling of Kali the goddess and the Ganges River." He answered their question. They continued to ask him more questions as the Young Master remained quiet.

"Young Master?" I asked as I began to bend down to see his face, "Are you alright Young Master?"

"Get out!" He yelled as I backed away a bit.

I was with Mr. Sebastian when I heard screaming from the Young Master's bedroom. "Mr. Sebastian shouldn't we do something about this?" I asked him as we were preparing breakfast. Mr. Sebastian looked to the clock in the kitchen.

"It's time to wake up the Young Master. Would you like to come with me Leo?" Mr. Sebastian smiled at me.

"Sure, why not." I smiled back as we both left to wake up the Young Master.

"Excuse me." Mr. Sebastian and I added before we walked in.

"Young…" Mr. Sebastian called out as we saw him getting picked up by Mr. Agni. "The food will get cold if you don't hurry!" Mr. Agni happily said as he carried the Young Master with ease.

"Wait a sec! What the hell is this!" The Young Master yelled at us. I suddenly sensed Lau peeked from the behind us.

"Oyah? It's been lively here since early this morning." Lau added before we heard even more commotion. Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin were running to us screaming our names.

"Can you three of you remember that we are in front of guests." Mr. Sebastian scolded at the three.

"What's wrong? Did you guys do something again?" I asked the three as they bowed to us.

"It's… It's weird! The food! The yard! The clothes!" The three yelled to us.

"Weird?" Mr. Sebastian and I said at the same time.

As we looked at the three things Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin said were all true. "What happened?" Mr. Sebastian and I added.

"It was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared all this myself!" Mr. Agni added as we both looked at the sudden change.

"You shouldn't have! Please relax. You are out guest." I added as I walked towards Mr. Agni.

"But it's nothing." Mr. Agni waved his hands, "The prince is of course excluded, however, I am a mere butler. So I think the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian and Leo a hand." Mr. Agni explained as my eyes began to water in joy.

"Thank you Mr. Agni." I said as I grabbed his hand. Mr. Sebastian began to look at the three behind us.

"Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Mr. Agni's talents. Perhaps it would improve even you, a little." Mr. Sebastian did a charming smile as he told Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin. I began to follow Mr. Sebastian as the three jumped towards Mr. Agni planning to get a scrap of Mr. Agni's talent.

Mr. Sebastian and I stood behind the Young Master as he ate breakfast with Prince Soma. "How long do you two intend to stay in my house?" The Young Master asked the prince who was eating on the other side of the table.

"We'll leave once our work is done." Prince Soma replied with his mouth full.

"And that is…" The Young Master replied as he finished eating breakfast.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau added as he took a spoon and continued to eat his breakfast.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" The Young Master asked Lau as he began to laugh. Prince Soma began to dig through his pocket as his mouth was full.

"We're looking for a lady." He said as he finally found the picture, "This lady." The Young Master took the picture as we began to look at it. "Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace."

The picture didn't even look like a person. "This is…" The Young Master added with a cold sweat.

"I drew it. I drew it so good that once you se her in person you'll recognize her for sure. Isn't she a beauty?" Prince Soma added as he continued to eat.

"Sebastian do you think you can find her with this?" The Young Master asked Mr. Sebastian seriously. "Even for me, that's… I'll try my best then." Mr. Sebastian did a cold sweat. Lau suddenly took the picture and looked at it.

"Meh, I have never seen such a beautiful lady." Lau complimented the badly drawn picture.

"Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" Prince Soma claimed as he thanked us for the meal.

"So why is this woman in England?" The Young Master asked as Prince Soma left the dinner table they completely ignored him. They began to pray to an abnormal statue.

"Listen!" The Young Master yelled in anger, "What the hell is this all of the sudden? Where did they get that statue from!"

"It seems they are praying, but that's such an awful surreal figure of God." Lau added as he observed the statue. "A figure of a God?" Mr. Sebastian added as he began to get more interested into the statue. "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach… That's how I see it."

As I began to look at the statue Mr. Agni began to explain the story of this Goddess. I began to notice the headless the decapitated head of a demon. "Mr. Sebastian, if such a person exists we should be careful when we go to India." I pointed out.

"That is true but I'll have you there so it shouldn't be a problem." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I alsightly blush at his compliment.

Prince Soma began to stand up. "Let's go out, midget. You'll be my guide!" Prince Soma happily added as he began to pick up the Young Master.

"Why me?" The Young Master yelled, "Besides, I'm not _midget_, my name is Ciel."

"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." Prince Soma ordered the Young Master. Mr. Sebastian and I began to block Prince Soma's way.

"We are deeply sorry but. It had already been scheduled for the Young Master to study and word today." We both smiled as took the Young Master to start his studies.

"As you can see, I'm very busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself." The Young Master coldly added as we both took the Young Master and started his studies.

I stood still watching Mr. Sebastian be the Young Master's tutor since we were staying in London. I watched Mr. Sebastian in admiration as he taught with strictness to the Young Master. First was the Violin study.

"Firstly let's practice the second suite of the Partita Solo For Violin." Mr. Sebastian held up the violin bow.

"Chaconne of Bach." The Young Master began to look at the music score, "This piece of music is extremely high level. How can I play-"

"Because it's hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor." Mr. Sebastian did an evil grin as he used the bow to touch the Young Master's chin, "Do you have any problems with my education policy?" The Young Master stared at him with silence you can feel the anger emitting from the Young Master.

"Ready? Then, prepare the bow." Mr. Sebastian ordered as the Young Master began to play the violin, "The important thing for D Minor is to express the tune with severity and piety. That's it, you're doing very well." I began to listen to the Young Master play the violin, the thing that always calms me is the sound of the violin and the voice of Mr. Sebastian, the sound of the two makes my heart beat uncontrollably. As soon as I was enjoying the sound of the violin, it was interrupted my Prince Soma's own instruments.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Mr. Sebastian asked Prince Soma as he was playing a large instrument.

"I just think it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today. I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments." Prince Soma replied as he continued to play the large instrument.

"Get out!" The Young Master yelled as he removed Prince Soma and Agni out of the room.

"Next it's time for Art Study." Mr. Sebastian added as I finished arranging the model the Young Master was going to draw.

"Look for balance calmly and bring out the depth." Mr. Sebastian instructed as the Young Master focused his eyes on the model. As the Young Master focused his eyes onto the model he was interrupted by Prince Soma.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it!" Prince Soma whined, "Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right? So, Woman! Undress!" He commanded Mey Rin who just happened to be in the room.

"I will only undress in front of the man I love." Mey Rin tried to cover herself as I walked in front of her.

"Mey Rin, I will handle this." I added as I stepped up in front of Mey Rin and looked at Prince Soma, "If you need a woman to undress. allow me." I boldly offered as I began to remove my tie and slightly blush, "Please be gentle."

I saw the Young Master shaking in embarrassment. "Get out!" He yelled as he pushed them out of the room again.

"The samples of the limited Christmas goods from our Yorkshire Factory have arrived." I read of the papers as the Young Master picked up one of the goods.

"It feels god now that they remade it." He added as he hugged a rabbit stuff animal.

"Next, the production plan for next year has arrived from headquarters. It seems new products liked the Christmas cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot Department store." Mr. Sebastian informed after me as the Young Master was playing with the Christmas Crackers.

"Though since out kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing new toys." The Young Master added as we continued to follow him. Prince Soma barged right into the room and stepped in front of us as if he had thought of something useful.

"That's it. I have thought of a new business plan for you! Look at this!" Prince Soma proclaimed as Agni held a big stack of papers, "A doll in the image of the Indian God Ganesh. But get this. Somehow… The Nose… Moves!" I held in my laugh as their stupidity rose to get the Young Master's attention.

"Get out!" The Young Master yelled as he pushed them out of the room once again.

"Hmmm… When will you finish?" Prince Soma whined as he watched the Young Master, "And just what the hell are you doing?"

"Aaaaaargh! Shut up!" The Young Master yelled as he rudely interrupted us as I was fencing with the Young Master, "I can't concentrate."

"Ehhh, no need to get mad." Prince Soma added.

"Ok, I get it." The Young Master grabbed the foil out of my hand, "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent."

Prince Soma took the foil and began to swing it a few times. "I have only studied Martial Arts like Kalaripayattu and Silambam though. So if I beat you, you will play with me." Prince Soma challenged the Young Master.

"Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way." The Young Master coldly replied as he readied himself.

"Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins. Let's start." Mr. Sebastian announced as the two began to fight. As Prince Soma charged towards the Young Master he swung the foil and hit the Young Master legs. He began to look surprised as he saw the foil bend as it touched the Young Master's leg.

"That is not a valid point in fencing. Too bad!" The Young Master thrust his sword forward as it almost hit Prince Soma.

"You coward! I don't even know the rules!" Prince Soma yelled as he dodged the other attacks from the Young Master.

"It's your fault that you don't know the rules. A match is a match." The Young Master snickered as he continued to attack Prince Soma. I began to sigh as Mr. Sebastian did his same old smile I began to tap Mr. Sebastian shoulder.

"The Young Master is being a brat right now." I whispered in his ear as he began to slightly chuckle.

"The Young Master is always like this Leo." Mr. Sebastian whispered back as we continued to watch the match. Prince Soma tried to swing it again as the Young Master blocked it with his foil.

"This sword is hard to use when swinging left and right." Prince Soma grunted as they continued to fight.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing not to scythe the sword horizontally." The Young Master informed as Prince Soma left his torso wide open from a swing. Mr. Agni quickly went in front of Prince Soma.

"Prince! This is dangerous!" He yelled as he jabbed the Young Master on his arm making him drop his sword.

"Ciel sir! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose." Mr. Agni began to panic as I began to walk towards the Young Master.

"Young Master, are you ok?" I asked as his arm was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ahahaha! You have protected a master like me really well. I praise you! Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words… I won!" Prince Soma proclaimed, "Now you shall play with me!"

"Oya oya." Lau added as he had the foil in his hand and threw it to Mr. Sebastian, "Here you should take reprisal for your Master, butler."

"What are you going to do? Ciel's butler?" Prince Soma asked Mr. Sebastian.

"Indeed, it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules. However, when the Master is injured like this. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it." Mr. Sebastian cooly swung the foil as he was preparing to fight, "Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

"That's your real motive isn't it?" The Young Master anger vein began to show.

"Interesting. This is good. I shall allow this duel." Mr. Agni was ready to fight as he was in a fighting stance, "In the name of Kali the Goddess, you cannot lose."

Mr. Sebastian also readied himself in a fighting stance as well. "Sebastian, this is an order! Silence that brat!" The Young Master commanded as I began to treat his arm.

"Jo Ajna." Agni answered as he was about ready to fight.

"Yes my lord." Mr. Sebastian replied as the battle was about to start.

* * *

><p><em>Pliroforíes Vivliothiki with the Host, Leo Ypirétis<em>:

Leo back here again after a long break to provide you with info that you may not know!

Foil: The Fencing Sword in Fenching.

That's all for it today, see you next time.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! It's been a while huh? I just recently got back from my trip and I only have a week until school starts so I am trying to update most of my stories! I'm so exhausted but I finally finished this extremely long chapter. It took me a while because the Curry Arc isn't one of my favorite arcs. I find it quite boring so I've been lacking motivation to write. The fighting scene between Agni and Sebastian will be in the next chapter so just please wait a bit. I planned to make this chapter longer but I already found it longer than it really should be. I just hope I can still write since I get so sidetracked with <strong>No. 6<strong>_**. **_I just love that series so much. To give me more motivation please review any review is fine. That's it for today. ^^_


	10. That Butler and His Pet, Shadowing

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

_That Butler and His Pet, Shadowing._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Leo only belongs to me. Their dialogue belongs to Black Asylum for scanlating Kuroshitsuji and Yen Press for licensing it. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso-sensei<p>

Warning: Stuff? Sensuality? A bit lovey dovey between Leo and Sebby? Change in Leo's clothing?

* * *

><p>I stood there standing next to the Young Master as Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Agni were fencing. I stood there in anticipation as they were about to start their fight.<p>

"Jo Aagyaa" Mr. Agni added as he was in a different battle stance than Master.

"Yes my Lord!" Mr. Sebastian readied himself, their stares had an intense aura which made to room fill with utter silence which Master had broken with his smile. "Now then, please go easy on me." Mr. Sebastian flaunted his foil and Mr. Agni did the same as well.

"Here I come!" Mr. Agni yelled as he made the first clash.

They were evenly matched for each other as they equally dodged each others' move. Watching them fight made me realize that I wouldn't have won against Mr. Agni due to my height but I might have been on par since my agility and vast amount of swordplay I did when I my lifetime amount of training I had done with Master when I first arrived.

I began to watch intensely as Mr. Sebastian's eyes turned slit showing that he was serious. Both of them were swiftly dodging each others moves as well at attacking each other. Each move was with precision and it seemed as if they were reading each others' moves. Both were in sync copying each others' move it seemed as if they were each others' mirror image. As the duel was almost over, they thrust the foil making the tip of their foils against another the force of their strength made the foil bent and eventually break which created a resonating sound which echoed throughout the room. I began I place my hand over my face as Mr. Sebastian caught the piece of the foil that was airborne for a few seconds.

"Oh my, the foil's broken." Mr. Sebastian pointed out the obvious as I slightly grew angry from his rash decisions.

"This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore. So this match ends in a draw." Mr. Agni added as I touched the Young Master's head as he stood there in shock.

"I'm impressed! Ciel's butler I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills!" Prince Soma praised Mr. Sebastian as I watched the Young Master's face which was full of surprise that a human could have a draw with a demon.

"It is my honor." Mr. Sebastian bowed. Mr. Agni began to walk up the Mr. Sebastian once again.

"Mr. Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent." Mr. Agni thanked as Mr. Sebastian looked towards him.

"I feel the same way. Mr. Agni, you are a fast learner. I can't say that the result will be the same if you aren't a novice." Mr. Sebastian added as Mr. Agni yet again was being humble.

As the Young Master told Mr. Agni that his arm was alright he finally called over Mr. Sebastian. "That man, what is he exactly?" The Young Master asked as I began to chuckle, "Don't tell me that it is _that kind_ again…" Mr. Sebastian slightly chuckled too.

"No, he is human." Mr. Sebastian answered as I stood beside him as Prince Soma began to bother him once more.

"He's just an ordinary human. However, he possesses abilities we do not have." I added as Mr. Sebastian began to rub my head with his hand. Master's comforting had always relaxed me just like an owner petting their cat and just like I cat I purred to his touch and attention.

"We should get the preparations for evening dinner ready." I added as I left with Mr. Sebastian to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bard was in the kitchen trying to convince Master if he could cook but Master took the pan from his hand with irritably.<p>

"Bard, please try to understand, we were held back 30 minutes. Mr. Sebastian and I are quite irritable when we are delayed." I smiled as Bard began to glare at me and I fiercely glared at him back. Mr. Agni popped in as he asked for help.

"Mr. Agni, you really don't have to." I began to stop him as he began to smile and refused to decline my offer.

"More people that help the faster you get work done. Feel free to order me around." Mr. Agni smiled as I began to look at Mr. Sebastian's face which I slightly began to chuckle.

"Leo, will you explain to Mr. Agni tonight's dish? I have other things to attend to." Mr. Sebastian asked as I went to the drawer and nodded my head at his request.

"It will be my pleasure." I bowed as Mr. Sebastian walked away as I began to explain the preparations for tonight's dish.

As I started to cook in the kitchen with Mr. Agni nearby a long silence by Mr. Agni's most peculiar comment. "Ms. Leo you are like Mr. Sebastian in many ways." Mr. Agni bluntly said, I was slightly shocked from Mr. Agni's comment.

"Well, Mr. Sebastian did find me in my time of nothingness, if anything was to happen to Mr. Sebastian I wouldn't forgive myself." I explained as I washed my hands and took off the apron and began to fold it, "I need to attend something that the Young Master assigned me."

I walked out of the room as I left Mr. Agni with Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny.

* * *

><p>I began to stretch my arms as I wiped off my sweat from arranging the library. The room was sparkling, tidy, and absolutely perfect. "This is a work of art." I said to myself as I felt Mr. Sebastian's presence in the room. I quickly glanced back and saw him observing the room.<p>

"I must say, this is a work of art. Not a speck on imperfection resides within this room." Mr. Sebastian complimented as I smiled bashfully.

"I try my best to be a perfect as I can. Even though I'm a Beast Daemonis I still cannot perform my duties as a butler with perfection." I explained dejectedly as I placed the last of the books into the shelf. Mr. Sebastian placed his bare left hand on my gloved left hand on the shelf.

"You don't need to be the perfect butler for the Young Master, as long as you can serve me perfectly, you do not need to worry." Mr. Sebastian whispered in my ear as I slightly blushed.

"Even though I can serve you perfectly, due to your ownership of me and the Young Master owns you he is literally my master for now. Since he does not want me to reveal my true gender then I will not. Although, wearing men's clothing does do a huge toll on me at times. It probably will make my job easier to both serve you and the Young Master." I sighed as I can feel the bandages compressing down on my chest each time I breathe.

"Is that so? You can always ask the Young Master to make some changes." Mr. Sebastian wrapped his huge hand over mine, I looked back to see his face, to see his emotion which usually is hidden from the public with a smile.

"I rather not. The Young Master will get flustered from the uniform Ms. Hopkins made for me. The skirt ends around my thighs and it is quite snug, it's kind of indecent for a lady. I'll be wearing knee high lace up leather boots and black stockings. Though I asked for a similar vest and coat with the coat tails and it's designed for women." I blabbered on about what Ms. Hopkins had made for me and realized Mr. Sebastian was still hugging me.

I touched Mr. Sebastian's head and placed my head next to his and sighed, "You shouldn't worry about your pet, if you pamper me too much, I'll become spoiled." I slightly chuckled as Mr. Sebastian wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"So be it, I want my pet to be pleased as you will please me for eternity." Mr. Sebastian whispered as I looked outside and felt something was amiss. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my pocket watch, I checked the time as my mouth dropped.

"Master, we are behind schedule!" I exclaimed as he pulled back on his glove.

"We should be checking on Mr. Agni, on the mean time, I want you to ask the Young Master about your proposal, it wouldn't hurt you to ask. The Young Master favors you more than me." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I nodded. With diligence, we swiftly walked to the kitchen to make sure those three fools didn't destroy anything.

* * *

><p>As we both walked together to the kitchen as both peeked inside to see how things were going. I hoped that the three lost causes didn't make Mr. Agni frustrated with the household. "How are things going? Can you cope?" Mr. Sebastian asked as Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny were all cooperating without any destruction. It was the first time I actually saw them do something beneficial to the manor.<p>

Mr. Sebastian and I were both surprised at their work; we quickly walked next to Mr. Agni surprised. "Is there something wrong Mr. Sebastian and Ms. Leo?" Mr. Agni asked as Mr. Sebastian began to whisper into his ear without letting the other three hear.

"It's nothing… I'm just amazed that you were able to get them to help you." Mr. Sebastian added as Mr. Agni began to laugh.

"Everyone is a good person they just need to work hard." Mr. Agni added as Mr. Sebastian started to whisper once again.

"They aren't bad by nature but…" Mr. Sebastian added as Mr. Agni slowly closed his eyes and placed his palms together, his aura completely changed, it was peaceful and holy-like.

"Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life and with our calling, life can be guided by God. Us humans, just need to abide by God's will naturally and slowly in order to complete what we have to do." Mr. Agni explained as there was a sudden silence for Mr. Sebastian and I.

"I don't know how do say this but Mr. Agni you're a really reliable person." I added as Mr. Sebastian nodded.

Defensively, Mr. Agni was about to deny what I had just said. "That's not true. Before I met the prince, I was an idiot can be said to be hopeless. What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime." Mr. Agni solemnly said as he started to explain to us his life before he met Prince Soma.

His family were Brahmins, which was the highest possible caste to be in. But through his eyes, all he saw was corruption even though Brahmins were supposed to serve their _god_, Mr. Agni had committed crimes and went against his _god_ and when he was supposed to be executed that is when Prince Soma came to him.

I found his story to be quite interesting; in his eyes his savoir was Prince Soma as for me it was Master. I shared his feelings and I could deeply understand why Prince Soma is a god to him. Master is my god, the one whom I shall follow forever.

"Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling." Master's voice had knocked me from my deep thinking as well as Mr. Agni's passionate story.

"I served the prince ever since that day. The prince is my raja and my god! Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new life. I hope to fulfill his wishes in anyway I can." Mr. Agni smiled as I smiled as all, he was admirable in my eyes.

* * *

><p>As the dinner preparations were almost done Mr. Sebastian had waved his hand at to so I can come closer to him. "Leo, why don't you ask the Young Master about your proposal during dinner?" Mr. Sebastian proposed as I slightly blushed and looking away.<p>

"I don't think the Young Master would like it if I asked him, besides, I've already asked him for enough. This place to stay, a decent paying job, and food, I think I'm taken enough from him." I added as Mr. Sebastian placed his hand on my chin and lifted it up slightly. "The Young Master should show off your elegance as a woman to others, he should show off that you're his female butler. Just ask him, the Young Master won't lash at you." I nodded as we began to push out the evening meal for the Young Master, Mr. Lau, and Prince Soma.

* * *

><p>"So, who is this woman that you're looking for?" The Young Master asked Prince Soma as they were eating their meal. Mr. Sebastian and I stood behind the Young Master watching over him like a hawk.<p>

"She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a nanny. We've been together for as long as I can remember. My father has no interest in me and my mother only strives to attract my father's attention. I'm always alone in my own castle." Prince Soma added as the look on Mr. Agni's face was distraught, in my mind I knew something was wrong.

As Prince Soma explained his story about Mina and how significant she was to him he grew angry as he explained how an English noble had _taken _Mina away from _him_. Mr. Lau immediately asked as Prince Soma grabbed a fork and stabbed it through his meal while fully explaining the story of how Mina was taken away to England. I slowly poured more tea for the Young Master as he basically summarized Prince Soma's story within a sentence.

"But you're just kicking a bug fuss over a female servant." The Young Master added as Prince Soma immediately stood up and walked towards the Young Master.

"This is not just a minor matter! What happened if your female butler here was taken away from you! Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Mina. I never felt so…" Prince Soma added as the Young Master immediately silenced him immediately.

"I don't. The despair caused by such trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much, I cannot and I do not wish to comprehend them! There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off." The Young Master added as he slowly walked away and I followed him looking as Mr. Sebastian if I should still ask him, "You're probably unable to comprehend that."

As I followed the Young Master Prince Soma still stood there looking at the Young Master. "But even if that is the case, I still don't wish to stay alone in that palace anymore." Prince Soma added as I followed the Young Master into the hallway.

* * *

><p>As I was following the Young Master I was anxious, the Young Master already had to put up with a childish man who was about a year younger than me, I didn't want to make him any angrier. "If there something you want to ask, do it now, Leo?" The Young Master asked as he saw me through my anxiousness.<p>

"Yes, there is. I was wondering if I can no longer dress as a male but a female. Ms. Hopkins had made me multiple pairs of uniforms for women made by her own design. It's indecent due to Ms. Hopkins' idealistic ideas." I added as the Young Master looked at me skeptically as I held my dangling arm and looked down making sure the Young Master's eyes did not avert to my unsure eyes.

"Why do you want to reveal yourself as a female now?" The Young Master asked as I bowed politely in respect.

"If someone does find out about my true gender now, it would make the Phantomhive name look bad; not only that, my fighting abilities may increase tenfold since the bandages on my chest won't confine my human habit of breathing. Besides, Mr. Sebastian also allowed me to dress as a woman if it is allowed by you of course." I explained as the Young Master sighed and started to walk away and I stood there waiting for a reply.

"Go ahead, if it will increase you skills by tenfold, so be it." The Young Master allowed my request as I bowed once more.

"Thank you very much, sir." I added as the Young Master had excused me, I walked away so I can start cleaning up along with Mr. Sebastian.

* * *

><p>I slowly stretched my arms as I saw Mr. Sebastian flattening the newspaper early in the morning. I decided that I would change into my female uniform rather than my male since I told the Young Master and fully asked his permission. Even though wearing something shorter than your knees is indecent I didn't really care since I would only wear this inside the manor or townhouses besides, the trench coat I wear when I go out with Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master covered my knees so people wouldn't notice anyways.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Sebastian." I greeted as Mr. Sebastian looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning, Leo." Mr. Sebastian replied as I took a glance at the newspaper from standing next to Mr. Sebastian. We both had looked at the paper and read it while doing our early morning routine.

"Mr. Sebastian, it should be about time we wake up the Young Master." I smiled as Mr. Sebastian rubbed my head and smiled as he walked on with the papers in his hands, I earnestly followed him so I can assist him if needed.

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian and I arrived in front of the Young Master's room with morning tea and his newspaper Mr. Sebastian ironed this morning on the bottom of the cart. "Pardon us." We said in sync as Mr. Sebastian opened the door and saw the Young Master who was already awake this early in the morning.<p>

"It's rare to see you awake so early." Mr. Sebastian added as the Young Master lazily took the newspaper from my hand as I gave it to him.

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping." The Young Master said angrily as he opened the newspaper, "It seems that those two stayed out all night. What exactly were they doing all night?" As he complained he began to look at the paper and something caught his eye; another attack had occurred.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lau sat across the Young Master as he read the newspaper, I had handed him an invitation as he took an envelope opener. "So, to be honest, those two have been ultra suspicious from the start." Mr. Lau added as the Young Master opened an invitation and threw it to the side.<p>

"That is true though, I just can't see why those two would cause trouble?" The Young Master placed the opened another invitation on a table and sighed, "A grudge against colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just too risky. Most of all, if they are the criminals why would they come and stay with me of all the people? That's like practically begging me to suspect them , right? Besides…" The Young Master continued as Mr. Lau had interrupted the Young Master.

"Wouldn't it just be better to trail them at night?" Lau added as I did a slightly sigh and hopefully we would find something worth while at night.

* * *

><p>Night time had reached quickly than expected, Mr. Sebastian and I stood behind the Young Master as Prince Soma and Mr. Agni were about to leave. "We're heading out then! Go get some sleep, shorty." Prince Soma said before he left, I slightly chuckled as he called the Young Master short and quickly left before the Young Master could yell at them.<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Soma and Mr. Agni were asking people about this Mina girl Prince Soma was talking about. We stood in the back watching them to see what they were really doing. "Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person." Mr. Lau added as I could feel the Young Master shaking beneath me due to the cold December nights of London. "In this country, the best place to look for news of that person would be in a club or a pub. It really seems like they aren't up to something."<p>

* * *

><p>The Young Master added as he rubbed his hands to keep himself warm. I flipped opened my pocket watch and tapped Mr. Sebastian's shoulder. I stepped on my tiptoes to whisper into Mr. Sebastian's ear, "It's almost 1 AM." He began checked his own pocket watch and nodded. "It is now 1 AM. We should go home also." Mr. Sebastian warned the Young Master and Mr. Lau.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian and I stood on the rooftop as we saw Mr. Agni leave the manor. "2:45 AM. See I told you Mr. Sebastian." I added as he flipped open his pocket watch.<p>

"Hmm, it seems that you were right, even though I sensed it I was unsure. You're animal-like alertness does come quite handy, Leo." Mr. Sebastian praised me as I slightly blushed and turned away my face and not look at Mr. Sebastian.

"Please, don't flattery me with such words, Master." I added as Mr. Sebastian stood up and smiled.

"I should, you're my pet, a pet of beauty and ambiance that cannot compare to even a cat in this world. Your new uniform deserves a compliment too." Mr. Sebastian added as I hid my blushed by covering my face with my gloved hand.

"We shouldn't waste time, let's go tell them." I added, Mr. Sebastian had hung upside down to tell them that Mr. Agni had made a move. As Mr. Sebastian jumped in, I held my skirt down and also jumped in as well. I quickly glance upward and saw Prince Soma awake.

"Let me come also. I've been aware for some time that Agni does go out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to." Prince Soma added as Mr. Sebastian glared at him from afar I didn't know the reason but it was none of my concern.

* * *

><p>We stood in front of a town manor Mr. Agni had walked in, there were guards standing in the front so we couldn't take the front way it was time to think of an alternate way inside. "So he went inside this building?" Mr. Lau added as he stood on the left side of the wall that surrounded the manor, the guards couldn't see us so this was a perfect spot to enter the manor secretly.<p>

"This looks like…" The Young Master added as he suddenly didn't finish this sentence, "Maybe finally we can see what is going on."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here?" Prince Soma asked as Mr. Lau placed his hand onto Prince Soma's shoulder.

"Settle down prince, no need to panic. If you go in you shall see the horrible truth… you… and I…Eh?" Mr. Lau added as I began to laugh at Lau's dumb moments.

"By the _and I,_ I take it you haven't had a clue either?" The Young Master pointed out bluntly as he took a glance at the manor, "This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He's involved in the import of various goods. I've only met him once while off duty. He is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record."

"Imported goods eh? Then we are in the same business." Mr. Lau added as Prince Soma looked puzzled, he touched his chin and looked at the Young Master.

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Prince Soma asked as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian and he nodded giving me permission to speak.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named _Harold Trading _he also runs _Harold West _a Hindustani Coffeehouse_. _As I was investigating with Mr. Sebastian, Mina's name appeared a few times on Mr. West's papers. According to what we read business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business; however, it seems such damage was avoided due to Mr. West being absent while the incidents took place." I explained as I bowed as the Young Master glanced upward and looked over the edge of the wall.

"I guess we'd better go in then…" The Young Master added as Mr. Sebastian and I took a glance over the wall.

"As you wish, sir." Mr. Sebastian and I said together, Mr. Sebastian took the Young Master and carried him with one arm and quickly jumped over. I followed as I held down my coat so the two other men wouldn't see under my skirt.

"You idi-!" The Young Master yelled as I landed consecutively on the ground with both of them.

"I do believe it's much faster this way besides, Leo and I prefer to get things done the quickest and efficient way." As the Young Master was placed down carefully and Mr. Sebastian and I started to tend to him I heard the growling of dogs behind me.

"Ciel!" Prince Soma yelled as the growling dogs barked and started to run at the three of us. Mr. Sebastian and I stood up and glared at them.

As we glared at them I felt our demonic bond intertwine. His normal red eyes has turned into glowing fuchsia as my vision had turned into a cat's, I felt my incisor teeth grew sharp, the tattoo on my neck felt heavy like chains. As the dogs backed down quietly I started to laugh. Everything had turned back to normal as Mr. Sebastian held back his demonic presence.

"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Prince Soma said to himself as Mr. Sebastian and I both snickered.

"Hmm. Mr. West has raised such cowardly dogs." Mr. Sebastian added, the Young Master stayed silent and glared at Mr. Sebastian.

"Yo earl!" Mr. Lau said as he attracted the Young Master's attention, "Over here! Over here!" He had pierced a needle in the guards neck making him look like he was dead but he was actually asleep.

Both the Young Master and Soma stared at him, Prince Soma had shivered from fear as he thought Mr. Lau had actually killed him.

"Aw come one now, I just put them to sleep it's not like they're dead!" Mr. Lau whined jokingly, the Young Master had covered his mouth with his gloved hands.

"So what. Let's get a move on." He coldly added as I used the keys and opened the door.

"No guards inside?" I said as I closed the door behind the four of them, I suddenly heard the voice of two people, one of those voices was Mr. Agni's.

"I can hear two people, let's go." Mr. Sebastian said quickly as we proceeded to the stairs, I smelt the scent of cigars not far. As I expected a door was slightly opened and a light pierced through.

"You did a good job." A man's voice said as we all pierced through the slightly opened door and saw Mr. Agni sitting on the couch with a melancholic expression, "Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay? These are First-Class Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox who has a royal warrant." Mr. West boasted as he quickly changed his conversation.

"Everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided. I will realize my dream only with this _Right Hand of God._ I've been planning this for three years. So I'll definitely complete it." Mr. Agni hesitantly looked at him.

"And if I help you accomplish this… Mina will…" Mr. Agni said as we heard that specific name.

"Mina?" Prince Soma yelled as he barged into the room with an impulse.

"You fool!" The Young Master yelled as Mr. Sebastian silenced him by placing his hand over his mouth and I tapped my lips to show that he should stay silent.

"He would recognize out faces. Let's wait for now." Mr. Sebastian and I whispered to the Young Master quietly. We continued to watch them without them noticing us.

"It seems they are starting to argue." Mr. Sebastian added as I began to observe the three of them.

"Well let's get back to what we were discussing a moment ago. It seems Mr. West is involved with the crime; also, it seems that this crime has something to do with the Black Market." I explained as Mr. Lau began to chuckle, "So then this is in the Earl's jurisdiction." Mr. Lau added as I took a glance inside the room with Mr. Sebastian.

"Indeed. Reporting this to the yard could be problematic perhaps we should just return home…" The Young Master added as I tapped his shoulder.

"That would be nice but I have another proposition. We should watch Mr. West a bit longer." I added as the Young Master nodded as Mr. Sebastian bent down to whisper by his ear.

"But won't he recognize you?" Mr. Lau asked as the Young Master and I nodded.

"Leave it to us. I have a good idea." Mr. Sebastian added as he lifted one finger and silenced us. I slightly blushed as he actually wanted me to help this time. We took the animal head plaque off of Mr. West's wall and placed them on our heads covering our faces. Mr. Sebastian took the nearest deer head as I took the nearest jaguar head.

* * *

><p>As Mr. Agni was about to slap Prince Soma since Mr. West had ordered him to do it I stood in front of Mr. Sebastian as I blocked the attack, this gave the chance to Mr. Sebastian to take the prince and run. I started to chuckle under the disguise as I saw their priceless faces of confusion and awkwardness.<p>

"Who the heck are you two?" Mr. West yelled as we both took a glance at him making Mr. West jump in fear.

"I am a deer, and she is a jaguar. We were sent to collect the prince." We bowed politely as the Young Master remained behind the scenes with Mr. Lau.

"This is probably one of the prince's spies. Agni!" Mr. West yelled as I we arose from our bow.

"No, I'm just a humble deer." Mr. Sebastian as I laughed as I also answered.

"As for me, I'm just a humble jaguar." I jokingly added as I can actually turn into a jaguar at will.

"Destroy them!" Mr. West yelled with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Destroy them? I can't…" Mr. Agni tried to protect as Mr. West had cut him off.

"Shut up! Do you want me to take back my promise! I order you to do this! Do it!" Mr. West yelled as I saw Mr. Agni's fists clenched and shook. "I… I…" Mr. Agni slowly added I saw tears of blood fall to the floor, soon Mr. Agni's body followed, "My god… I only wanted to serve him… This right hand I use only for his sake… I've chosen to… This sin of betrayal…"

I stood there with Mr. Sebastian as I saw Prince Soma try to stop him. "Please forgive me!" Mr. Agni said before he ripped off the bandages off his right arm and yelled in agony. As he charged at us Mr. Sebastian and I pulled our gloves tighter. We both quickly dodged as he made his first attack breaking the wall along with a fine chest.

As he continued to chase after us he began to break more of Mr. West's expensive and fine items. Hearing his screams of sadness made me chuckle as he continued to break Mr. West's belongings.

"It seems things are getting a bit wild, we should leave Earl." Mr. Lau added as I heard them through the huge commotion.

"Wait! A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!" The Young Master as we both heard him.

"As you wish." We said together and looked at the opened window and jumped out before Mr. Agni had broken the window. We took one glance back as Mr. Agni stared at us, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>"That was incredible. He was completely beyond human." I exclaimed as Mr. Sebastian poured and I smiled with delight.<p>

"It's called Samadhi. No one can lay a hand on him when he gets like that." Prince Soma added as I glanced over at Mr. Sebastian.

"Samadhi?" The Young Master asked as he glanced up at Mr. Sebastian.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance isn't it? Leo showed me a book that talked about it when she was in the library on her free time." Mr. Sebastian added as I nodded, "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The Holy Knights and the Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. He too numbers among them. His belief in his one true god, Prince Soma, allows him to use a power that is beyond human. We can never obtain something bred from love and belief. The power of _Faith_." Mr. Sebastian added as I looked away in melancholy.

Those words sort of stabbed my heart like a lance, but yet, I wasn't supposed to have feelings, and I was just only to serve Mr. Sebastian as he servant, his slave, his pet. I saw both Mr. Sebastian and Ciel glare at each other as I sighed and tried to hide my expression of disappointment.

"Then tell me why… Why did he betray me? How did he leave me behind so easily!" Prince Soma yelled in anger as he pushed off the tea set off the table breaking them. My mouth dropped as he broke the tea set that I first picked out when I started out as Mr. Sebastian's clueless apprentice.

"Why you…!" The Young Master stood up so he could dodge the tea that Prince Soma was thrashing around angrily.

"Why? Why is it that everyone around me vanishes! Why? Why?" Prince Soma continued to wail as he finally stopped, he abruptly stood up and left.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Sebastian asked the Young Master and Mr. Lau as I walked over to the broken tea set.

"Yeah, we dodged it." Mr. Lau answered as I sadly squatted down and picked up the broken pieces.

"This was the first tea set I picked out when I first came here." I sadly said as Mr. Sebastian walked over to me.

"You took the trouble of picking out this tea set for the Young Master. I believe these were the Haviland Tea Set that you wisely picked." My eyes started to tear up as Mr. Sebastian offered up his hand like he did when I ran away from those slave traders.

"I guess we should teach him some manners." He added I took his hand and wiped away my slightly watering eyes and did an austere smile.

"I would be happy to assist you." I smiled callously as I can see the Young Master shivered in fear.

* * *

><p>I walked the dark halls with Mr. Sebastian as he touched my slowly growing black hair. "Leo, pay heed to word to what I said earlier. You can have any bond you wish. Whether it be love, faith, or hope, if it allows you to stay by my side then so be it." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I blushed and turned my head away and slightly pouted.<p>

"It's not that." I said as he started to turn my head towards his direction.

"Even though we said that we wouldn't tell lies, what you certainly did was lie to me. Now what should your punishment be." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I felt my cheeks turn warm and I slightly turned my head to he wouldn't see my face.

"Ahh, I know, why don't _you _kiss your master?" Mr. Sebastian added as I blushed brighter and I slightly shook my head in embarrassment and took a glance at him hiding my flushed cheeks.

"If it pleases you... then I will." I said quietly as I stepped on my tiptoes and wrapped my hands around his head and tried to kiss him.

"Hmm, what's wrong Leo?" Mr. Sebastian looked at me and did a grin.

"You're too tall!" I yelled as Mr. Sebastian picked me up, I was now staring down at him. I caressed his head gently with my hands and did a peck on his lips. I felt his mouth slightly opened as if he wanted me to French kiss him. As the kissed remained a peck I felt his arm wrapped around my legs and carried me, he started to walk towards Prince Soma's room as I pulled away.

"What are you doing Mr. Sebastian! Put me down!" I said aloud as he quickly wrapped he pulled my face towards his direction and kissed me. Our kiss lasted for a few minutes as we finally arrived in front of Prince Soma's room. I slightly breathed heavily as he placed me back on the ground.

"When I mean by a kiss, I mean a passionate and delicious kiss like what we just did." He smiled as I slightly blushed and looked away.

"We can only do that when no one is awake and it's just the two of us." I added as he started to chuckle.

"A pet giving an order to their master, how splendidly adorable you are." Mr. Sebastian added as I slapped myself so I can look normal once again. Before I opened the door Mr. Sebastian sucked on a hidden part of my neck. I glared at him as he smiled; I took no attention to it as I opened the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Prince Soma was curled up in the ball in his bed he had thrown the pillows all over the place and the lamp was on the floor, broken. Mr. Sebastian walked up to the bed and pulled the covers off. "You jerk who gave you permission to enter this room?" Prince Soma yelled at Mr. Sebastian and he managed to fully pull off the covers, "Why you insolent…" Prince Soma added as I walked in front of Mr. Sebastian.<p>

"Who here is the insolent one?" I added as Mr. Sebastian started to tidy up the bed.

"Tossing things all over as though it's nothing, you even hurt Leo's feelings by breaking her favorite tea set. How troublesome." Mr. Sebastian said I continued to help assist him with the bed.

"You are here in England, at the Phantomhive Manor, this is neither your country or your castle." I added as we finished fixing the bed.

"We do not have to follow your orders here. You're just a spoiled brat." Mr. Sebastian said coldly as we both glared at him, "Without Mr. Agni you're just a powerless brat. Your last ray of light, Mr. Agni, just betrayed you."

Prince Soma looked down solemnly and replied, "That's it… I have nothing. I've lost everyone."

"Lost huh? What an oblivious complex you have. You didn't lose them, you had nothing to begin with." I answered as I did a callous grin, "Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You have never had one thing that was truly yours. I'm I right?"

Mr. Sebastian grinned with me as I enjoyed Prince Soma's pain. He irritated me already when he first arrived and now when he broke my favorite tea set I deserved some mental torture from Mr. Sebastian and I. "You even sensed that something was going on with Mr. Agni. But you lacked the courage to find out for yourself." Mr. Sebastian added as Prince Soma began to run for the door.

Mr. Sebastian had used his hand to keep the door shut, "But it's true? Even now in this situation you are playing the hero in a tragedy." Mr. Sebastian said as I walked over to them, the sound of my footsteps resonating in the dark room.

"But… but… everyone said that they would stay by my side!" Prince Soma yelled as I crossed my arms and walked towards him.

"But isn't that the duty of _in house service_?" I added as he shook in despair, "I guess that they rather look after your annoying, possessive personality than look back at the slums they lived in before they were working for your family."

"No one ever really loved you." Mr. Sebastian summed up what we said as I heard the door slowly opened.

"Young Master." Mr. Sebastian and I both said in sync as he walked in.

"I may have turned out like him. If it wasn't for that month…" He added as he solemnly looked as his fist.

* * *

><p>I saw the Young Master's face as he reminisced about his past. I knew very little because it was between my two masters. I was informed by Mr. Sebastian when I first arrived here but he only gave me small details, this was something the Young Master wanted to keep between Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master and I accepted it.<p>

"Ciel…" Prince Soma said sadly as he touched his eye patch and I looked away sadly.

"I was being humiliated like an animal in a cage. My family was murdered and my house was burned to ash. I was such a powerless child." The Young Master clenched his fist which slightly shook, I wanted to hug him, I hated to see him suffer since he was only a kid, "I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such humiliation to suffer the same fate. As long as I'm here, I stand in their way. I'm waiting for them to come and try to kill me here."

Prince Soma looked worried as he spoke up, "Why… why do you have to go so far?" He asked as the Young Master started to walk around the room.

"Despairing, grieving, standing still, what good will they do? Even dead people can stand still. However… I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for your predecessors is an admirable thing. Doing all of this is just a pastime for me. It's a game that could be won by either those guys or me, the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place like hell there's a thin chance like a spider's thread was sent to me giving the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength." The Young Master's admirable speech astonished Prince Soma.

I did a small chuckle at his speech which somewhat applied to me but at the same time it didn't, I'm not human, yet I am. I was born as a human but now I'm like a demon.

"Although grasping it or not is up to the person." The Young Master mentioned before he turned around and started to leave the room, "This boring speech is over. Sebastian, Leo, I want to have a talk with you about West."

We both bowed and placed our right hand over our heart. "As you wish." We both said in sync as we left the room.

* * *

><p>A few moments after we left the room Prince Soma started dashing towards the Young Master.<p>

"Ciel!" Prince Soma called out as we all stopped and took a glance, "I'm so embarrassed. I'm already 17 but I'm still a fool who knows nothing about this world unlike you. I've been spoiled by the luxuries from my parents so I've never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed that Agni had something on his mind, I never even bothered to ask him. So, this time I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you. I also…" Prince Soma explained as the Young Master had stopped him before he continued to speak.

"I decline." He politely said as Prince Soma's face was priceless I started to smirk at it, "I'm sorry I just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do. Though, my door is always open." He stood there like a ditz as he ran up to the Young Master and hugged him from behind. He called out Ciel's named as he finally realized something.

"By the way Ciel, I'm sorry for breaking those 8 cups earlier. Please forgive me." Prince Soma apologized as he started to pout.

"You should be apologizing to Leo that was her favorite tea set." The Young Master added as he noticed Mr. Sebastian and me standing in the back. He hid behind the Young Master as I slightly turned my head in confusion.

"You too. I'm sorry." He apologized to the both of us as Mr. Sebastian forgave him I stood there with my arms crossed and pouted.

"Leo, you should forgive him, he _is_ apologizing." Mr. Sebastian added as I turned my head away.

"He broke my favorite tea set I picked out for the first time when I arrived here! It was significant to me." I argued as Mr. Sebastian stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." He smiled as I sighed and looked up at him.

"You better." I sternly added as he chuckled and I looked towards Prince Soma and smiled, "It's alright but if you ever do anything stupid again, I just might have to discipline you my way." I did a sadistic smirk as he continued to hide behind the Young Master.

* * *

><p>Mr. Sebastian and I had brought out a new tea set also freshly brewed tea which was perfect for a cold night like this. "Now then… Shall we continue the discussion we were having before the prince interrupted?" Mr. Lau smiled as I poured the tea and Mr. Sebastian distributed tea cups.<p>

"First, isn't it almost certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible that he could've done it alone. So far what we have from West's speech is _the 3 year plan_, _the completion of the plan is in a week_, _Agni's right hand is essential_. Of these the most important is _in one week_." The Young Master explained as Mr. Lau took the tea cup and placed it by his mouth.

"Using his _right hand of god_ he might make the next strike at a big event? It's winter now so all the large events are pretty much over." Mr. Lau added as the Young Master took a glance at Mr. Sebastian.

"Sebastian, can you think of any major events taking place in a week's time?" The Young Master asked him as Mr. Sebastian began to remember all the events in a week's time.

"A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to the Young Master, there were…" Mr. Sebastian started to name many different events happening over the week, which absolutely appalled me, Mr. Sebastian was so perfect in so many ways it always had made me blush at his cool composure yet slightly envious due to his perfection.

"India?" The Young Master asked as Mr. Sebastian sighed.

"Young Master, reading your own letters thoroughly, no matter what the content is, the way of a gentleman." Mr. Sebastian mentioned as the Young Master sat in his chair and argued back.

"Give it a rest and just give me the details." He demanded as Mr. Sebastian started to talk about an exhibition of Indian culture located at the Crystal Palace with part an event was a curry show. In this event, companies were competing against each other to make the best curry.

"It looks like you also noticed." Mr. Lau smiled as the Young Master looked directly at Mr. Lau.

"_3 years_, _the show_, there is only one answer to explain what West, who is obsessed with brand names, is thinking about. I can't believe this has turned out to be such a boring case." The Young Master complained as Mr. Lau started to laugh.

"So it really is a pointless visit." Mr. Lau added as Prince Soma looked utterly confused at their conversation.

"Hold on a second! I don't understand. Explain to me from the start!" Prince Soma demanded as I sighed as disappointment.

"Calm down, prince. From now on, we will explain everything in order." Mr. Lau added as he nonchalantly said, "Well the earl will anyways." Mr. Lau pointed towards the Young Master as he pretended as if he knew what they were talking about.

"You just pretend you knew again, huh?" The Young Master angrily said as I bowed to meet up with the Young Master's eyes.

"May I explain to the Prince the current situation?" I offered as he looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Go on." He added as I smiled and bowed thankfully to him.

"The Hindustani Coffeehouse that Mr. West owns sells curry as meals. So by entering this competition Mr. West is trying to get a _Royal Warrant_ with curry." I explained as I bowed and backed off to where Mr. Sebastian, behind the Young Master's seat.

I looked at him when he wasn't looking and looked at his perfect face structure. He took a glance at me and smiled, I froze for a bit and my face flushed; quickly I turned my face away from Mr. Sebastian's glance.

"That's right, the prince has no idea about these things. In England, there is an interesting system which the Royal Family will give a _seal of approval _to stores they are pleased with. This seal is the _Royal Warrant_." Mr. Lau explained as The Young Master began to speak as well.

"A Royal Warrant is equivalent to quality assurance. When a brand receives a warrant, its sales are guaranteed to increase. We were considering applying for the Royal Warrant for our confections and toys." The Young Master explained as Prince Soma started to slowly get the gist of the system, "It seems that stores that have obtained the Royal Warrant have a growth in sales three times than what they used to have. Queen Victoria herself has interests in popular trends from fashion to cuisine. Not to mention the Curry Boom has also been in decline recently. It seems that West must want the Royal Warrant that bad to do whatever it takes to get it."

"I understand that West wants that Royal Warrant. But how does that connect to the other incidents?" Prince Soma asked as Mr. Sebastian did a slight smirk.

"There are two conditions for getting a Royal Warrant. The first one is that the quality but be recognized by a show. Second is a free service must be delivered to the Royal Family for three years." Mr. Sebastian explained the requirements as Prince Soma finally understood what Mr. West was doing.

"In other words, West who has continued to deliver his products to the Royal Family for three years is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a week's time." Prince Soma explained as the Young Master started to speak once again.

"Then, those incidents that occurred with soldiers have nothing to do with this. The cases just make it seem like it was done by an Indian who holds a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to take part in this stupid plan for Mina's sake. All for his God." The Young Master said to the both of us as Prince Soma didn't understand the last sentence the Young Master said even though it was about him.

"There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without a masquerade." Mr. Sebastian handed the Young Master the paper from the crime scene as he pointed to the symbol on the paper. The Young Master pointed to Prince Soma's and Mr. Agni's god Kali who had her tongue sticking out on the statue nearby.

"Everything is for his god, don't you think that this contains the signs of prayer and apology?" The Young Master asked as I sighed in relief.

"Even after Mr. Agni left your side, he still has faith in you and lives for you." Mr. Sebastian said to Prince Soma as I took a look at Prince Soma's facial expressions as he looked touched. "You have been blessed with a wonderful butler." I smiled at Prince Soma who glanced as the paper and also looked as if he was about to cry.

"Well, let's retire for now. Should we take this information to Scotland Yard and make them take care of it?" The Young Master added as was about to stand up.

Prince Soma stood up from his seat, "Wait a second! Then… what's the deal with Agni and Mina?"

"The way I see it this case has nothing to do with people who live in the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work." The Young Master yawned as I could feel my eyes getting tired and sleepy, I wished I could yawn freely like the Young Master.

"I understand, this is certainly only my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself." Prince Soma clenched his fist as the Young Master stretched his arms.

"I better be doing what I should do best." The Young Master smiled as I slightly chuckled at the Young Master's next words, "I was called to London in Winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take a reward? The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals had been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the results of the show and three years of free service. In other words, if my Funtom Company enters the competition and wins against West, the Royal Warrant shall go to my company."

Everyone's face was in awe at the Young Master's plan as I did a slight grin with Mr. Sebastian.

"I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry." The Young Master smiled.

"If the Funtom Company is planning to launch into the food industry, other competitors will deter. However, you have only a week from now to create a food department. Will you have time to find a curry specialist and equipment?" Mr. Lau asked as the Young Master took a sip of his tea and slowly placed it down on the saucer.

"There is no need for that. Isn't that right, Sebastian." The Young Master smiled at Mr. Sebastian as he returned a smirk as well.

"As a butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this? The Royal Warrant will b-" Mr. Sebastian said placing his right hand over his heart as Prince Soma rudely interrupted him.

"That's impossible. West is competing in a curry contest." Prince Soma explained as Mr. Lau did a puzzled stance which sort of seemed sardonic in a way.

"Why not?" He asked as Prince Soma stood up abruptly.

"He has Agni with his Right Hand of God!" Prince Soma added as the Young Master sighed.

"Of course, the destructive power of the Right Hand of God is marvellous; however this is not the time for martial arts. It's s curry contest." The Young Master rudely said as Prince Soma frantically tried to explain.

"That's not what I mean though! It's not all about technique like fencing. Because it's a curry contest." Prince Soma explained as I sighed at Prince Soma's explanation.

"I'm sorry I just can't see where all this talk is going…" Mr. Sebastian added as I started to think deeply to try to figure out where this conversation was leading to.

"You guys don't know much about Agni's ability or real curry." Prince Soma explained the real reason why Mr. Agni's hand is called the Right Hand of God.

"So to sum this up, the Right Hand of God is not about strength but capability at a god's level?" I asked as the Young Master took rested on his right hand.

"If that's how you explain it, Leo. Sebastian?" The Young Master called out as Mr. Sebastian did his playful yet mischievous smile.

"Oh well it looks like, things are about to get difficult." Mr. Sebastian said in a jokingly tone as if it was a game.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while and sorry for the extremely long wait. You all must tell I'm not a huge fan of the Curry Arc so I tried to add some things like more Leo and Sebastian romance. Anyways, I'm looking for a beta reader so if you want to help me out with this story that would make me cry in joy. Lastly, my cousin finally uploaded her picture of Leo and so you guys can finally see what she looks like. As for me, I'm trying to draw out Leo in her new outfit which made a debut in this chapter. (My friends say it looks good but in my eyes I think it sucks. But I always say that...) Anyways, enjoy the picture and please wait a few days for the next chapter. http: mizzi19. deviantart. com /#/ d4tn8a8 (Please remove the spaces and you know the drill.)_


	11. That Butler and His Pet, Competitive

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

_That Butler and His Pet, Competitive_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for Leo. Thank you Black Asylum and Yen Press for providing me the dialogue for the story.<em>

_Warning: Guess? Some intimacy? They go first base almost second... I guess that's it...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sebastian, I've woken up the others." I added as I had woken up early with Mr. Sebastian to assist him in making curry.<p>

"Sebastian and Leo, you two are up so early." Bard added as they slowly started to walk to Mr. Sebastian, "What the heck you makin' at this hour?"

"That would be curry." Mr. Sebastian said as I started to put on an apron began to prepare ingredients for the curry.

"Huh, ain't that a rare sight. What kinda curry?" Bard asked as Mr. Sebastian as I handed Mr. Sebastian a good curry book I bought a few months ago.

"With Prince Soma still in residence and all, I think perhaps chicken curry might be best. Though I have not made it often in the past, since the Young Master is not fond of spicy foods…" Mr. Sebastian explained as he started to focus on making curry.

With swiftness and efficiency he started to cook the curry, the aroma was pleasant and I could practically taste it in my mouth already.

"Waah! Looks yummy! Smells delish too!" Finny swooned to the scent as Bard wrapped his arm about Mr. Sebastian's shoulder.

"With a curry like this that Agni feller doesn't stand a chance!" Bard smiled as Mr. Sebastian and I started to make the finishing touches for the Young Master and Prince Soma's breakfast.

* * *

><p>As Prince Soma tried out the Curry he had a disgusted face and the four of us stared at him and his bizarre expression. I suddenly glared at him he jumped in fear. "Is Mr. Sebastian's curry not to your taste?" I did a half smile as his face turned pale at my question.<p>

"I-it's not that…it's just very different from the curry that I always eat in India, so, well… and this is good in its own way…" Prince Soma looked away as Mr. Sebastian touched my shoulder in order to calm me down.

"It's alright, please continue." Mr. Sebastian wanted to hear Prince Soma's true opinions as I sighed as Prince Soma continued to speak.

"First, the flavor is too weak and it has no aroma. Not to mention it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. This doesn't count as curry." Prince Soma added as he looked at the curry Mr. Sebastian had prepared.

"How odd. Even after I used the best curry powder available…" Mr. Sebastian began to think as Prince Soma looked at him with confusion.

"Curry powder? What's that?" He asked as I looked towards Mr. Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian, maybe it's because it's not really authentic curry. There are tons of spices which can give off different scents and tastes and if you can combine these spices correctly it will give a superior taste and appearance. It said in the book I gave to you but you used the curry powder as an alternate." I pointed out as Prince Soma nodded in agreement. On my days where I have no work, I would head to London and look at different varieties of imports that I took interest in.

"She's right. Spices will determine the color and heat of the curry, but what most important thing is their flavor. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have servants who are just for grinding spices." Prince Soma mentioned as Mr. Sebastian touched his chin as if he was brainstorming.

"So in other words, using something like curry powder, in which the spices have been ground up prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question." Mr. Sebastian said as I nodded in agreement.

"Agni's curry has different tastes and colors depending on the ingredients. He matches them well to suit his ingredients." Prince Soma added as I poured out wine for Mr. Lau as he continued to eat.

"Then we must first track down fresh spices of the best quality." Mr. Sebastian added as the Young Master placed down his utensils.

"Then West has the advantage. He controls the distribution with his own company; he can secure high quality products." The Young Master looked over to Mr. Lau as everyone else did, Mr. Lau if after all a president of a trading company.

* * *

><p>Two days passed as the shipment of the spices Mr. Lau had ordered came to the townhouse. Prince Soma's face was in awe as he carried the spices in his hand. "Amazing! These are spices I have seen in my country!" He awed at the vast amount.<p>

"Leo, doesn't it smell wonderful." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I did a genuine smile.

"Of course they do, it's all thanks to Mr. Lau." I happily said as I smelled the aroma of spices Mr. Sebastian had carried with his hand. Mr. Sebastian had took a slightly glance at Mr. Lau as he was chatting with the Young Master.

"To have me collect this all in the span of a day… What a slave driver you two are, Earl and Ms. Butler. I'm not even an expert in spices." Mr. Lau said as the Young Master stood next to him.I overheard Mr. Lau and the Young Master's conversation.

"You're only useful at times like this." The Young Master added as Mr. Lau did his same smile.

"It's never a bad time to do the Earl a favor. Besides, the way Ms. Butler asked me was quite nice." Mr. Lau said as Mr. Sebastian stood up and looked over to Prince Soma.

"Then without further delay, let us prepare a curry with these. Prince Soma. As only you know the taste of Mr. Agni's godly curry may I depend on your guidance as to flavor and so forth?" Mr. Sebastian asked as Prince Soma squatted down to and pointed to the spices.

"I don't mind but, do British people like you two know how to use all these spices?" Prince Soma asked as he quickly looked at Mr. Sebastian and me and hid behind the Young Master, "It's just that it's not something you should fool around with. I just thought it will be hard for you if you aren't used to it…" He stuttered as Mr. Sebastian stood and replied.

"I understand your concern. Please give us a little time and we'll see what we can do. Until then, please just wait for me to finish." Mr. Sebastian placed is hand over his heart and did a smile.

"Is it really alright?" Prince Soma asked as the Young Master yawned.

"Who knows?" The Young Master added as they both left us.

"So Mr. Sebastian, shall we make some curry?" I smiled as he rubbed my hair making it slightly disheveled.

"Yes, we shall." He smiled as I hugged Mr. Sebastian tightly, even though it wasn't appropriate for a pet to do such rash actions I slightly blushed.

"Mr. Sebastian, I will help you win."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the wait. Here is a curry featuring soft boiled chicken with spices and onion and seasoned with coriander and yogurt." Mr. Sebastian said as I placed the plate down onto the table.<p>

"You made this? It's only been two hours since you started-" Prince Soma yelled and got out of his seat as Mr. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, we spent two hours on it. I apologize for making you wait." Mr. Sebastian explained as Prince Soma began to smell the aroma of the curry in the air.

"This aroma, it's almost like Agni's. How in the world… and in such a short time!" Prince Soma asked as we both did a huge grin.

"It was simple. We just tasted all the spices." Mr. Sebastian boasted as Prince Soma's face was extremely priceless.

"All of them?" Prince Soma asked as I nodded.

"Yes, we tried to combine spices that would achieve the same scent as Mr. Agni's curry from the other morning." I explained as Prince Soma looked baffled at my explanation.

"You could do it just from the smell?" He asked as I nodded.

"Our sense of smell is a tad better than that of most humans." Mr. Sebastian boasted as he implied that we weren't really humans at all.

"When we get to the mountain, there'll be a way through. How about you try to eat it first." Mr. Lau smiled as Prince Soma looked at Mr. Lau oddly.

"Sure…" He said awkwardly as I had distributed the curry to the Young Master and Mr. Lau.

"The aroma is very different from the last. The spices present an extraordinary bouquet." Mr. Lau complimented as he took a bite out of Mr. Sebastian's curry, his face completely change, "This is… Delicious! The taste of the ground spices really stimulates the appetite. The well-done chicken is so soft it just melts in the mouth."

I took a glance and a slightly bent downward to talk to Prince Soma face to face with him. "Prince Soma, what do you think?" I asked as he took some curry into his mouth and nodded his head.

"The aroma is good, but the flavor is a whole other story." Prince Soma gave us his advice as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian, we'll try another combination that will give the same smell but a different flavor." I explained as Prince Soma had a dejected facial expression.

"It'd be good if I knew how Agni cooked his curry… Even just a little. I really know nothing… Even though I really want to help, I just can't. In the end, I'll have to rely on you. I'm such…" Prince Soma's grabbed his head in distress as Mr. Sebastian and I touched his shoulder.

"Please don't blame yourself." I smiled to comfort him even though I found him annoying at times. Mr. Sebastian also did a smile, "There's something that even you can do." I began to lead Prince Soma to the kitchen and showed him the rows of pots that were filled.

"We have cooked many curries which have similar aromas but each has a different flavor." Mr. Sebastian boasted as he displayed the vast amount of curry.

"Please taste them all and select the one that resembles Mr. Agni's the best, okay?" I asked as Prince Soma had another surprised face.

"You two made all of this! Just the two of you?" He asked as Mr. Sebastian took out a plate and started to pour curry on it.

"As the Butlers of Phantomhive, how could we not be capable of such things?" Mr. Sebastian smiled as Prince Soma looked at the vast amount of curry.

"But, I don't think that I alone can eat that much curry." I took the plate Mr. Sebastian had prepared and gave it to Prince Soma.

"Prince Soma, your cooperation is necessary so that we may create a divine curry as soon as possible." I smiled as I gave him the plate of curry. He reluctantly looked at the curry as he took a step back.

"Okay, I get it now! If eating this curry will help you two out then I will eat all of it no matter how much!" He declared as he took the curry and tried to out. Each time there was something too much or too little within the curry.

"The next curry is ready. Mr. Sebastian made it with Cardamom and Garlic." I announced as I placed the plate by Prince Soma's fatigue of trying various types of curry. His eyes' widened and quickly got up.

"This curry is different from before!" Prince Soma yelled, he slowly took a piece of the curry with his finders and slowly ate it. He suddenly spaced out and turned to Mr. Sebastian and almost called out Mr. Agni's name.

"This curry is very close to Agni's curry." Prince Soma declared as the other servants began to congratulate him, "But it's still different, the flavor, smell, and spiciness are indeed similar to Agni's but, something is still missing." Prince Soma said as we both glared at Prince Soma.

"Something?" We said in unison as Prince Soma began to think.

"Ummm… I don't know how to explain it even if you do ask me… The best I can say is that Agni's curry has a deeper taste. That's it! Substance! You're curry is lacking substance!" Prince Soma declared as Mr. Sebastian slightly leered down at him.

"Substance?" He asked as Prince Soma slightly stuttered in fear.

"Y-yes…" He brokenly answered as Mr. Sebastian began to think, he looked stressed from the vague request.

"Mr. Sebastian should relax a bit, let me try to find the substance." I smiled as he continued to think slightly ignoring my offer.

"It seems this is a very hard fight…" Mr. Sebastian slowly said until I smelled the Young Master's vague scent around, along with Mr. Lau's scent which slightly reeked of Opium.

"Young Master." I turned around and saw him leaning against the door into the kitchen with Mr. Lau in the background.

"How goes it?" He asked as Mr. Sebastian sighed.

"You shouldn't come down here right now…" Mr. Sebastian said as the Young Master dipped his finger into the curry and licked it.

"You have 3 days until the contest and it looks like you're researching very hard. Oh by the way, for today's desert I'd like to have Gateau au Chocolat, bring it to me later. Also, Leo, I forbid you from helping Sebastian for this event, you will be taking Sebastian's usual jobs until the day of the contest." He smiled as Mr. Sebastian and I both bowed obediently.

"As you wish." We said in unison as he did a slight smile and left. I really did want to help Mr. Sebastian but it seemed as if he wanted Mr. Sebastian to lose this competition.

Mr. Sebastian started to make a curry with substance as I started to make some Gateau au Chocolat for the Young Master. As the others were talking in the back I saw Mr. Sebastian slightly twitch in anger.

"Everyone. The next curry is finally ready to serve." He said in a calming yet angered tone as I sighed and disappointment, "Digest it within ten minutes."

* * *

><p>The others were extremely bloated as I was on my last plate of curry. "These people can't eat that much can they?" I said as I took the last bite but was still unsatisfied.<p>

"What exactly is there not enough of?" Mr. Sebastian said to himself as I started to walk over to place the empty plate into the sink. I suddenly remembered I had a chocolate bar in my coat and I took it out and started to smile at it.

"_It's not bad to enjoy some of Funtom's creations right?_" I thought as I opened the chocolate bar while holding some more dishes.

"This is not a good place to finish and it's unready for tomorrow." Mr. Sebastian continued to talk to himself as I slowly stacked more dishes in one arm while holding the opened chocolate bar in the other as I was going to take a bite of the bar of chocolate. I suddenly tripped on my boot's laces.

"Gyaah!" I yelled with an unladylike tone as I fell forward towards Mr. Sebastian and the chocolate, the sweet delectable chocolate bar, flew out of my hands and landed in one of Mr. Sebastian's curry attempts, "No! Not the chocolate!"

"Leo, be careful!" Mr. Sebastian yelled as I managed to catch me and the dishes.

"Thank you, Mr. Sebast-." I blushed smiled as I covered my face in embarrassment and I saw Mr. Sebastian started to chuckle at my facial expression.

"It's not funny!" I yelled back at him as he continued to laugh.

"It was funny and adorable." Mr. Sebastian had placed the dishes into the sink and helped me up. We suddenly took a glance at the curry pot and saw my chocolate bar in there.

"Thanks to your inexperience of wearing such laced up boots, you had saved me a lot of time." Mr. Sebastian smiled as I pouted and looked up to Mr. Sebastian.

"Sorry for being inexperienced in wearing heels, last time I remembered I used to dress up as a guy and even before that I was a slave. But still, that chocolate bar…" I sarcastically apologized as Mr. Sebastian rubbed my head and slightly smiled.

"You look the prettiest when you look like a girl." He complimented me, I flushed from his compliment and I stood up, started to dust the dirt off my uniform.

"We should get started on these dishes!" I said loudly but still had a red face.

"You're so cute when you act like that. I'll get you another chocolate bar." Mr. Sebastian smirked as I turned around with my still reddish face.

"I'm not a little kid! Besides, we mustn't procrastinate. Time is of the Essence." I said as I rolled up my sleeves and started to do the dishes. As I started to wash the dishes Mr. Sebastian hugged me from behind.

"Shall I help?" He smiled as I looked back and I nodded.

* * *

><p>"What did you say? You made a divine curry?" Prince Soma exclaimed as Mr. Sebastian did a smirk and slowly displayed the new curry.<p>

"Just in my own way, but…yes. Now please, have a taste." Mr. Sebastian smiled as Prince Soma slowly took a piece of that curry. Slowly, he placed the piece into his mouth. In a moment, his face was in utter shock, as his shocked face slowly turned into bliss.

"Does it please you?" Mr. Sebastian asked as Prince Soma did a gentle smile towards Mr. Sebastian.

"This is not Agni's divine curry. This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British could make. This is a curry is worthy of being called divine in its own way. It's delicious, butler." Prince Soma complimented as the Young Master had slight disappointed yet surprised face, "But how did you do this in just one night?"

Mr. Sebastian dug into his pocket and pulled out a similar chocolate bar I had the other night. "This is the answer." Mr. Sebastian smiled as they all had surprised facial expressions.

"Chocolate?" They all yelled as Mr. Sebastian nodded I stood there quietly as the Young Master glared at me, I could feel his stares pierce me.

"Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor. The Cacao which had fat, milk, and sugar perfectly blended into a chocolate added the rich substance that the curry needed. Also, the Funtom Company has a best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cacao. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient. Thanks to Leo's rare clumsiness, the left over chocolate from the Gateau au Chocolat you requested Leo to make for you yesterday was quite convenient. So you helped me out there, Young Master." Mr. Sebastian did a smirk as the Young Master had an angered face, the Young Master would really like to see a demon like Mr. Sebastian lose once.

"Amazing, Ciel! Your butler could make a divine curry in only one week!" Prince Soma exclaimed as the Young Master did a sigh as he leaned on his left hand.

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with just this. _To replicate _is different from _to win. _You'll probably just be on par with Agni and his curry of the gods. Isn't that so? Sebastian?" The Young Master added as Mr. Sebastian did his same old casual smile.

"Yes, as things are now it will be that way." Mr. Sebastian responded calmly as Mr. Lau did a slight chuckle.

"That face tells me that you have a secret plan." Mr. Lau did a smile as he took a glance at me as if I knew the secret.

"Yes, only I know, I have even kept it a secret from Leo." Mr. Sebastian as the Young Master looked at his spoon.

"Are you lying?" He asked as Mr. Sebastian did that grin of enjoyment whenever the Young Master tested his loyalty, his promise, the contract between Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master.

"Of course not. I do not tell lies. As the Head Butler of the Phantomhive Family, our company will definitely be the one to take home the Royal Warrant!" Mr. Sebastian boldly declared knowing that Mr. Sebastian will guarantee the Royal Warrant will belong to the Funtom Company.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaaah!" Finny pointed to the replica of the Taj Mahal. We had brought the others to the show seeing how they might ruin the townhouse itself if we did leave them there.<p>

"Please try not to wander too far away." Mr. Sebastian sighed as I felt a similar presence to my right.

"Yo earl! The show is finally about to begin." Mr. Lau waved as he had one of his girls. The Young Master looked away making sure his eyes did not meet Mr. Lau's or the girl sitting between his legs.

"You brought one of your girls even though you knew you would be in front of clients?" The Young Master scolded as Mr. Lau poked at the girl's cheek and smiled.

"Ranmao is my little sister, yeah, my sister even though we aren't related by blood. I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience. So I figured I could treat this cute girl. It's like how you're treating your pretty lady butler here. She could've stayed and watched the townhouse as well as the other servants." Mr. Lau smiled as I did a sigh and touched my temple.

"I'm one of the Young Master's butlers; it's my duty to be by his side no matter what gender I am." I smiled as I began to follow the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Lau had caught up to the three of us as he slightly bent down to talk to the Young Master.

"So is the prince's butler really serious?" Mr. Lau asked as the Young Master continued to walk; his face drifted downward making sure no one had eye contact with him.

"He betrayed the master he regards as his god. Of course he would be serious. It's safe to assume that this is all from the prince; he was probably told that once the plan is complete this girl will be returned to them… though it sounds like a lie to me. Well, if his plan should succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the Royal Warrant might leak the deeds he did. If I was West…" The Young Master was about to think like Mr. West as Mr. Lau smiled.

"You would have him killed?" Mr. Lau asked the Young Master sighed with his apathetic reaction and did a huge sigh.

"You really think it would be worth killing someone over?" The Young Master asked Mr. Lau he laughed and said he would kill them if it was him. As they were talking a man called out the Young Master I quickly took a glance and saw it was Mr. West.

"Oh my, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" Mr. West called out as the Young Master slowly turned around as his reaction to Mr. West's obnoxious voice.

"Ah Mr. West." The Young Master responded unenthusiastically.

"Long time no see! It's been last year since the social events if I recall correctly?" He tried to spark a conversation with the Young Master.

"It's an honor to meet you again." Once again the Young Master responded without any enthusiasm.

"You never change… always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does the Earl wear?" He asked as the Young Master continued to talk to Mr. West.

"My butlers pick out all my clothing. I don't care at all about brands." The Young Master added as Mr. West laughed at his answer responding with his ever so bland answer.

"You never change! Come to think of it, isn't your group competing in this contest?" Mr. West asked with his confidence seeping out of his skin, it was absolutely arrogant.

"Yes, I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry." The Young Master added as Mr. West continued to ask the Young Master questions.

"My company cannot lose! We have hired a curry specialist!" Mr. West said with his true ambition seeping from behind showing his true intentions, he bent down slightly and whispered to the Young Master, "Between you and me some spies broke into my home. It was it was terrible. One of the Galle Lamps was broken along with a chess set I got a General trading. It scares me to even think of it! I get the shivers knowing that the criminals may even be here." He began to shiver as Mr. Sebastian and I started chuckling to each other because we were the actually culprits.

"Enough about that, I heard that the Queen might be attending this curry show? I'd like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant." Mr. West said as he flipped opened this pocket watch, I glared at him with intensity but his ignorance blocked my stares, "Oh this chat has gone a bit long. I'll see you later." He quickly trotted off as the Young Master had also stared at him.

"Before _you_ receive the Warrant eh?" The Young Master added as Prince Soma came up from behind the trees.

"He is really certain that he will win." Both Mr. Sebastian and I said in sync as I quickly covered my mouth and blushed due to the embarrassment.

"I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that he lost." The Young Master did a grin as Mr. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord. Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait." Mr. Sebastian said as I started to walk off. I looked at his tall physique walking off I took a glance to the Young Master as he slightly flinched from my face. As I continued to stare at him with eyes of plea as the Young Master sighed.

"Leo, go and escort him and once he is in the competitor's room you come back here." The Young Master placed his hand on his head and sighed.

"Thank you, Young Master." I said as I quickly bowed and ran off and started to follow Mr. Sebastian.

* * *

><p>I quickly ran through the crowds as I tried to catch up to Mr. Sebastian, my small stature made it hard to detect him, also with many people around I couldn't detect him by scent. As I continued to trudge through the crowds I felt a hand grab me and pulled me away. I quickly took a glance back and saw Mr. Sebastian pulling me.<p>

"Mr. Sebastian!" I said aloud as we were behind a tree where no one could see us.

"Leo, you're supposed to be with the Young Master." Mr. Sebastian sighed as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

A few moments later, he picked had me up with ease and wrapped his arms around my legs and found his way into my mouth. I felt his seductive tongue dominating mine behind a tree with the high risks of someone catching us, it was slightly exciting me, I wanted people to see but at the same time I didn't; but just the thought made the kiss feel better, no- euphoric. As the feeling of our breath mingling and the feeling of my eyes watering, I felt Mr. Sebastian's gloved hand slowly travel up my leg; I suddenly pulled away from his kiss and grabbed his hand before he did anything else.

"What's wrong Leo?" Mr. Sebastian asked as I tried to hide my blushing face.

"It's not appropriate to go that far in public also I don't want my tights to get dirty." I bashfully added as Mr. Sebastian sighed and nodded, his usual placid face showed slight disappointment with a few moments of awkwardness he finally said something.

"I must be going to the competitor's room now." Mr. Sebastian sighed as he was about to place me on the floor once again. Before he did I gave him a little peck on his lips and touched his well shaped face.

"You better win. Not just for the Young Master, but for me as well." I boldly demanded as Mr. Sebastian's cheeks turned a slight pink from his usual pale face.

"Shouldn't it be the Master the one giving orders, not the pet." Mr. Sebastian added in a sarcastic tone as he placed me on the floor.

"But this isn't a request from me as your pet; this is a suggestion from your partner, your apprentice. As an apprentice and as a partner, they should always see their teacher or their comrade at their fullest. Besides, if you lose, I'll make sure to make myself the Head Butler. If you do win, I'll promise to continue this at home." I did a seductive smirk as Mr. Sebastian rubbed my hair and slightly made it messy.

"It's usually the demon who uses what humans desire, you're making me turn into a foolish human with your enticing seduction." Mr. Sebastian said with a great choice of words as I slightly punched him in the chest and hid my blush.

"You should go on and beat them all, already." I said as Mr. Sebastian did a smirk.

"Of course. I shall be taking my leave now, Leo. By the way, you are especially cute when you react like that." Mr. Sebastian said as he walked off leaving me behind in the tiny spot behind the tree. I did a slight smile as I also left behind the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian had entered into the competitor's room; the many other chefs' were talking amongst each other except for Agni who was sitting on the bench inside the room alone.<p>

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mr. Agni called out his name in surprise; Sebastian had already closed the door and did a gentle smile.

"It's been a while." He responded as Agni quickly stood up and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Agni asked as Sebastian did stood there with a huge grin.

"It was an order from my master." Sebastian answered as Agni grabbed him by the shoulders, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"If Lord Ciel put you here thinking that it will help the prince, then please leave!" Agni quickly said as Sebastian did a sneer at his request.

"You think my master would do that? Don't worry my master always puts himself and his company first." Sebastian explained with all truths.

"Please, I do not want to compete against the people I owe." Agni touched head and grabbed his heart in distress as Sebastian casually talked to him.

"We joined this contest for our own reasons, it's that simple." Sebastian said nonchalantly as Agni removed his distress and stood with ambition.

"Forgive me, but I cannot afford to lose." Agni declared as Sebastian did a smirk.

"What a surprise, so do I, not just from my master but from Leo." He declared as they both stared at each other intensely as the competition was about to begin shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I started to run back seeing how the competition was about to start, I didn't want to miss it, I wanted to see Mr. Sebastian cook with elegance and composure in front of many people showing how great the Funtom Company is. As I heard the man announcing the judges I saw the Young Master along with Mr. Lau and Prince Soma. I quickly pushed through as I caught up to them.<p>

"Leo! Why did you take so long?" The Young Master asked as I wanted to lie but part of Mr. Sebastian's contract was not to lie so it applied to me also.

"I went to tell Mr. Sebastian that if he loses I'll take his place as the head butler!" I said the partial truth as Mr. Lau did a huge grin.

"Ehhhh, are you sure that's what you just did?" He implied something else as I sighed in dejection which made the Young Master look at me skeptically.

"Young Master, do you _really_ want to know?" I asked in all seriousness as he looked slightly puzzled but nodded. I bent to his ear and slightly whispered as I could see his cheeks turning pink.

"So Earl, what did they do together?" Mr. Lau asked as the Young Master completely ignored his question and still was slightly blushing. The sudden appearance of Viscount Druitt made girls squeal with joy as I sighed in disappointment.

"_Mr. Sebastian is still better looking._" I thought as the Young Master had a shock expression on his face as Mr. Lau tried to get a better look at him.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the yard?" Mr. Lau asked the Young Master had an absolutely disgusted face.

"He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt…" He said slowly as the announcer announced the contestants. There were four other chefs wearing the same attire but only Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Agni stood out.

"Persian Tabb's Chef Turpin! Dormitory Vill's Chef Rush! Dahlia Limited's Chef Rickman! Worrest Cilin's Chef Ripley! Harold West's Chef Agni! And the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Corporation!" The announced had introduced the competitor's as he took a glance at Mr. Sebastian, "Eh? Butler?" Mr. Sebastian did a fake cheery smile as the man's reaction.

"Yes, I am no a chef. I am merely a butler." Mr. Sebastian took a glance at me as I blushed at his gaze.

"Mama, its Funtom!" "Butler?" "Why is there a Toy Company taking part in a curry contest?" I heard many questions from the crowd as the announcer had started to get back on track.

"Anyways we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this I'm sure we can expect some tasty food! Let the contest begin!" He yelled as the chefs started to cook right after the beginning of the contest. The sound of silence had come from the audience so you can hear every chop of food, every sizzle of a hot pan.

"I guess we just sit back and wait from the curry now." Mr. Lau added as he leaned on top of the girl he brought as the Young Master had told him to wait silently.

"Hey! Check it out!" A person yelled as we all took a glance at the stage.

Mr. Agni had started to cook, his bandages on his right arm were loose, I quickly took the spices added it to his pan, the sound of the sizzling pan and the aroma emitted from it was absolutely terrific. As many people were astonished from Mr. Agni's cooking I saw Mr. West's face with a giant snicker, he suddenly took a glance in surprise as I saw Mr. Sebastian doing the same thing as well.

His sleeves were rolled up slightly revealing his lovely arms. He quickly picked spices faster than the naked eye could see when he added the spices I felt his sharp glance at me, his stare had said one thing to me, it told me that he will win. As many people complimented at Mr. Sebastian's cooking the Young Master clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Looks like we won't lose easily either." He said as Mr. Lau laughed at the Young Master's bullying towards Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Sebastian started to add in chocolate into the curry, many people had rude remarks about how it was disgusting which made me want to yell at them but as a butler of the Phantomhive, it would make the Young Master look bad.

"As expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This is sure a new form of advertising!" Mr. West laughed aloud as Mr. Agni looked at Mr. Sebastian cooking with astonishment.

He looked at Mr. Sebastian for a brief moment as he took out a basket and pulled out a blue lobster. Many people's mouth had dropped when he pulled out that beautiful blue lobster, Mr. West as usual laughed aloud, "You see! Agni's Right Hand of God together with rare and exquisite ingredients this is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products."

Mr. Sebastian started to make some dough in spherical shapes. "_What is Mr. Sebastian doing? Is this his plan? Mr. Sebastian's plan is quite original as usually, I wonder what he's cooking up._" I thought as Prince Soma looked up with anxiety.

"This is bad! We are going to lose this battle!" Prince Soma added as the Young Master, Mr. Lau and I took a glance over at Prince Soma.

"How so?" Mr. Lau asked as Prince Soma looked up at the stage once more.

"It's true that Ciel's butler's curry is the real thing but the problem is the Naan because it's not a staple in Bengal I know little about it, but I do know that Naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call tandoor." Prince Soma explained as I looked up at the stage where Mr. Sebastian was cooking.

"_Mr. Sebastian is sure cooking that curry for an awfully long time. Is this his plan?_" I thought as Prince Soma quickly turned around and gazed upon the stage.

"As I thought, one week to master the art of making curry was way too short. The contest will be won by Agni!" Prince Soma exclaimed as I did a slight giggle. Their eyes all averted at me as if I knew something.

"Why are you laughing Leo?" The Young Master asked as I folded my arms and looked at Mr. Sebastian.

"Probably the reason why Mr. Sebastian is overcooking his curry, it maybe his secret plan. I'm just pointing this out but knowing Mr. Sebastian, his plans are always original." I added as I flipped open my pocket watch as the time was almost over for them cooking.

* * *

><p>As two of the contestants failed it was Mr. Agni's turn to serve his curry. As he slowly displayed his curry my jaw dropped in amazement as the fabulous curry he made.<p>

"Wow that looks delicious a blue lobster with seven types of curry, I can't wait to try it!" I said aloud as the Young Master turned his glance at me, I quickly covered my mouth and did a slight chuckle.

"Delicious! The meat is suitably springy and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavor permeates the entire mouth!" One of the judges announced as his shocked face proved results of Mr. Agni's curry.

"And the sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous taste of the lobster!" Another judge exclaimed as the Viscount started doing an erotic moan as he took the bite of the curry.  
>"It's like the beautiful lady I unexpectedly met, with an part Asian part European descent, her beautiful ruby and onyx choker that wrapped around her slender neck which complimented her seductive yet beautiful face! Her gloved hand which caressed her slender fingers that I gently kissed at that night. Even though you were engaged you were a minx, my heart has been stolen by you!" He yelled aloud as I felt shivers up my spine as if he was giving me a description of that night we went to investigate the Viscount when were trying to find Jack the Ripper, "Simply amazing! This is the best curry!"<p>

"Many thanks for your praise." Mr. Agni bowed as I saw Lord West sneered as the other two went but miserably failed in the process it was finally Mr. Sebastian's turn.

As he walked to the judge's table I tried to focus my eyesight to see Mr. Sebastian's curry. "This is my curry." He said as he displayed his curry slowly and carefully.

"This… this is!" One of the judges yelled as they saw the curry. It was a round white bread like creation. Each and every one of their faces was blank and full of confusion.

"What is this white thing? What are you trying to pull?" The same judge yelled as Mr. Sebastian lifted up the bread thing and brought over boiling oil, Mr. Sebastian placed his curry into the oil.

"It's deep fried?" They all exclaimed as Prince Soma and Bard both gazed up in surprise.

"What is the heavens is your butler doing?" Prince Soma asked as I silenced him.

"Just watch, I have a good feeling about this." I did a grin as Mr. Sebastian took out the bread thing from the oil.

"It is ready, this is our company's curry." Mr. Sebastian presented it to them as they still tried to question him except for Viscount Druitt.

"Wait a moment… this is…" I did a chuckle as they were astonished from Mr. Sebastian's creation.

"_Since Mr. Sebastian made something like this which is less extravagant compared to the other 5 that must mean someone big, like the Queen, is coming here. She does like equality among the nobility and the common people. This is probably why he did something less extravagant because he knew he would be tied with Mr. Agni if he made something as extravagant as he did._" I thought as I took a glance at Mr. West's face which of course had one priceless expression.

"This is the curry our company proudly presents to you. Its name is… The Curry Bread!" Mr. Sebastian presented as many people awed in surprise, "Please, have a taste."

"What in the name of… I have never seen that kind of curry before!" Prince Soma awed as the judge slowly tried out the curry bread.

"This is delicious! The taste practically explodes in the mouth. The deep-friend crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry creates a several levels of heavenly taste! The most fantastic part is the curry filling inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of _delicious_. It blossoms the moment it is sliced open! In addition, the chunks of the chicken in the bread are sizable. This is really a perfect creation." The judge complimented as I did a smirk.

"_So that's what Mr. Sebastian did. He cooked the curry to dryness so it curry could be inserted into the bread without spilling. Mr. Sebastian, you are a genius._" I thought as the Viscount's turn to compliment was about to come.

"Ahhh! Ohh! A young girl at the ball who accompanied with the minx at the same ball that makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mockingbird, singing like a child in the daytime, but in the evening you show your true colors. The heartstring, pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone. I really want to hold you tightly in my arms! An original idea and unmistakable quality. This is really the Funtom Company's special, revolutionary curry." The Viscount explained using the Young Master's disguised back then, I started to chuckle loudy as the Young Master had shivers on his spine and glared at me.

"I thank you for the praise." Mr. Sebastian added as many people were cheering was it for Mr. Sebastian or the food? Either way, it was almost time for the curry to be served and the Young Master still had shivers from the Viscount's compliment upon him.

"And now, the time you have all been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want!" The Announcer yelled as I walked over to try out the curries. After eating five curry breads made by Mr. Sebastian and tasting Mr. Agni's curry, the announcer stood upon stage with the trophy within his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion the winner of this curry show is… Harold West and Funtom Corporation! A tie!" The announcer yelled as the trophy was immediately taken away from him. It was quick to the point where normal humans couldn't even see it. It landed into a young man's hand, he was wearing sunglasses and used a whip.

"The Qu-" He tried to say before a horse had stepped on him. I quickly noticed that woman and did a smile.

"_I guess my deduction was right and those rumors that Harold West said were true._" I smiled as I saw the Young Master dashing up ahead.

"Who's the funky old gran?" Bard asked as Mr. Lau quickly noticed her too.

"That is…" He added as I ran for the Young Master.

"Young Master, wait!" I shouted as he caught up to the Queen quickly.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked her as I finally caught up to him and bowed respectfully to her.

"Hello everyone." She greeted as she removed her glasses, everyone was shocked to see the Queen, even Lord West's face was in astonishment at the Queen's arrival. I offered to help the man up as he took my hand and slowly looked up with the horse's hoof still on his head.

"I'm done talking. But it seems the Queen has something to say." He added as he quickly went to assist the Queen.

"This curry show was indeed exciting. The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island." The Queen solemnly muttered as she gazed upon her pocket watch which had a picture of her deceased husband, King Albert. She immediately crouched down in despair.

"Oh Albeeeeeert I want to eat this curry with you also!" She cried aloud as the young man showed her a King Albert doll. Mr. Lau had finally caught up with as he stood behind the Young Master and I.

"Her majesty seems to be quite the character." Mr. Lau casually added as the Young Master looked slightly dejected.

"Hold your tongue." He added to Mr. Lau comment as the Queen had dried her eyes with her handkerchief.

"As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote don't I? I have chosen…" She was about to announce who had her vote as Mr. Agni and Mr. Sebastian's stares had intensified before her announcement. She started to walk over to the two of them who stood next to each other and handed Mr. Sebastian the trophy.

"Funtom Corporation's butler, Sebastian. This is for you." She smiled as Mr. Sebastian took the trophy. Both Mr. Agni and Mr. West's face was appalled at the Queen's choice.

"W-Why? How can the curry we made lose to a bread stuffed with curry?" He asked the Queen as she pointed to the crowd of people enjoying the curry.

"Please look over there. Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that's right, this is a method that takes even children into account. Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children. Thus, the victor is the Funtom Company!" The Queen announced loudly as Lord West's body landed heavily on the floor, he was full of dejection from his failed plan.

Mr. Agni stood there with utter shock, as he could not speak another word. The Young Master was in a deep thought as Finny had offered a curry bread to the Young Master, I could practically read his mind as he stared at Finny intensely.

"That's right Young Master. Mr. Sebastian got the idea after seeing Finny eat messily. But luckily doing that so earned the favored the queen due to its concern of both adults and children." I added as I did a smile as the Young Master glanced at me and sighed.

"So how long have you known Sebastian's plan?" The Young Master asked me as I did a slight smile.

"After Mr. Sebastian was making the dough for the bread and overcooking the curry. After he placed the dough into the oil, I knew that it was going to have successful result. This would require involving someone from the Royal Family, but more specifically the Queen." I added as the Young Master nodded in agreement.

"Well said Leo." The Young Master complimented as Mr. West had a devastated I saw an Indian lady ran to him. I took a little peek at Prince Soma as his eyes were full of utter shock.

"Mina!" Prince Soma called out as she quickly took a glance at him.

"Prince Soma?" She awkwardly called out as the prince's eyes were slowly watering.

"I've finally found you!" Prince Soma exclaimed as he passionately hugged her, "I've been looking up and down and all over for you! I was so worried when you were taken away to Great Britain! At long last… I'm so glad I found you. You don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!" I did a gentle smile as his face looked of a kid who has obtained something precious; it brought me such happiness since I was a kid whose my parents were always arguing about my older brother who had left for the city life.

"Prince…" She said calmly until her face had turned horrendous, "Are you some kind of idiot?" With her cold face and those cruel words, Prince Soma had an expressionless face. He stood there in absolute silence as Mina had turned loud and obnoxious.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming this far just to get in people's way? Come home with you? Don't make me laugh? Who'd want to come home to a place like that?" Mina had yelled forbidden words which had pierce Prince Soma through the heart. I had heard Mr. Agni's cry in the back as Mina's true persona had appeared.

"Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great measures to sneak out of India!" Mina declared with a booming voice making it everyone around Prince Soma able to hear her true intentions.

"So you willingly came here with West…" Prince Soma had said slowly with a tune of sadness within his dialogue.

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being a servant or a rich wife. I'm sick of looking after such a selfish master!" Mina once again had pierce such heartless words through his heart. Silence filled the air, the only noise you could hear was of Mr. Agni's wailing.

"I see? I'm sorry. We were that close and I didn't understand your feelings one bit. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be chasing you and also I thank you for all you've done for me till now." Prince Soma apologized as he walked past in front of Mina and headed towards Mr. Agni, "Up until now, I've always blamed other people. Being alone in the palace was my mother and father's fault. Mina disappearing was West's fault but I was wrong, even though I was gnawing at my parents' ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who'd love a brat like that, but you stayed by my side. Even when we were separated, will you stay by my side and still be my Khan-sama, Agni?"

Mr. Agni looked up at his God and started to cry, not with tears of blood but normal tears. "Jo Aagyaa." Mr. Agni answered as he grabbed his hand and continued to cry with happiness.

"It seems like somehow everything has ended up for the best, wouldn't you say? Isn't that good, my boy?" The Queen added as the Young Master's cheeks had turned bright red.

"Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way!" The Young Master asserted his true feelings as the Queen laughed.

"Is that so? But you'll always be that cute little boy to me." The Queen responded to the Young Master's protest as he did a fake cough within his hands.

"Your majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?" The Young Master asked as the Queen did a gentle smile towards the Young Master.

"I was at St. Sophia University's choir concert, but when I heard you're your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you. You only send letters and never come to visit, after all." The Queen explained as the Young Master took off his hat and looked down making sure his gaze was not at the Queen's.

"Someone like me shouldn't be around your majesty very often." The Young Master replied with solemnity, the Queen walked over to the Young Master and patted his hair.

"Please don't say such things. You're so young, but you already your duty so seriously, just you're your father, Vincent." The Queen had compared the Young Master to his predecessor, Vincent Phantomhive; when I first gazed upon the portrait of him that was once hanging he looked so much like Mr. Sebastian it was odd but both of them were handsome to be honest his appearance made my heart skip.

"Besides that, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace. It seems like just yesterday that Albert and I would come here for the opening ceremonies…" The Queen said with nostalgia as her wails had came from his nostalgia, "Albeeeeert! I wish you were here today too." The young man she had accompanied with her held out an Albert doll for her and mimicked his voice. The Queen stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I'll have Lord Chamberlain's office send you the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant. I'm looking forward to eating the curry bread in the Royal Salon as well. You have fun playing as well, my boy." The Queen had gotten on her horse, her horse had stood on its hide legs as the Queen rode away. The young man who had accompanied her was still standing next to the Young Master.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" The Young Master pointed out as he started to run off. The Young Master had muttered something as Prince Soma and Mr. Agni had approached him.

"Thank you for winning, you have my gratitude." Prince Soma gratefully thanked as the Young Master had put back on his hat.

"It wasn't really for you. It was for my own sake. But your babysitter coming back was a case of killing two birds with one stone." The Young Master added coldly as Mr. Agni had sniffled his nose.

"Ciel, if I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learning all sorts of truths. If I'd never met Ciel, then I would've stayed selfish and ignorant to the ways of the world. From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things and some day, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone, and show you." The Young Master took a glance at Prince Soma as he sighed.

"If you just say it, it won't happen." The Young Master responded as they started to argue. I smiled as the Young Master had made a new friend, I felt Mr. Sebastian walked to us, I quickly turned around and saw him holding the trophy.

"My, my how bustling." He added as I quickly ran to him and did a smile.

"You did a great job, Mr. Sebastian." I did a warm smile as he touched my head and looked at me with eyes of arrogance.

"I knew you could-" I was about to say as Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny had cut off what I was about to say.

"Mr. Sebastian!" The three of them yelled as Mr. Sebastian did a smirk at me as I covered my mouth to hide my reddish face.

"Congratulations! You did it! Today calls for a victory celebration!" Bard added as Finny took Mr. Sebastian's trophy. I tugged on Mr. Sebastian's tailcoat as I pointed back to Mr. Agni.

"Sir Sebastian…" Mr. Agni added as he went to the floor and bowed to Mr. Sebastian, "I wonder how I should apologize for everything."

Mr. Agni passionately apologized as Mr. Sebastian had squatted down and offered a hand to him. "Mr. Agni, there's no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head." Mr. Sebastian replied as Mr. Agni refused to take his hand.

"At first, I regretted accompanying the Prince to England but now…I think it was a very good thing. We both have learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow." Mr. Agni explained why he thanked us Mr. Sebastian stood up as Mr. Agni did the same.

"You've been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons, and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for. The goddess Kali and god Shiva both realized their faults through their mutual pain, just as you two are doing now." Mr. Sebastian said with poise as he gazed upward to look at the sun, "Ahh, the sun is already setting. Let us go home."

I began to walk between the two tall men as I glanced upward to Mr. Agni. "To sum up what Mr. Sebastian just said, people say that experience without hardships is meaningless." I smiled as Mr. Agni slightly blushed and rubbed his hair.

"To have a story from my country explained by Englishmen it's a little embarrassing." Mr. Agni bashfully added as Mr. Sebastian did a huge smirk.

"It has nothing to do with England or India. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike… those beings called humans." Mr. Sebastian added as the beautiful sunset matched his crimson eyes.

"That's right. The evening sun as seen from the banks of the Ganges, the even sun seen in England it has the same beauty." Mr. Agni mentioned as everyone gazed upon the beautiful sunset. The Young Master had yelled, "What?" Prince Soma had started to wail loudly with the Young Master in his grasp. The Young Master had such a shocked expression as Prince Soma continued to cry.

"Mina!" He cried loudly as we three butlers stood in the back watching them associate with each other.

"It really is a good thing we came to England both the Prince and I were able to make good friends." Mr. Agni implied that he had became friends with Mr. Sebastian.

"Friends? That's the first time anyone has said that to me." Mr. Sebastian slowly added as Mr. Agni look at me.

"Isn't Ms. Leo your friend, Sir Sebastian?" Mr. Agni asked as I looked shocked at his words. "Friends…" I slowly said as I grabbed my head in slight pain.

A fuzzy memory appeared as I closed my eyes shut as my head throbbed in pain. "_Did I ever have friends before I had killed my family? I don't even remember what my own family's faces had looked like. I only remember fuzzy figures of people I think they were my family but I remember each and every one of their words._" I continued to grab my head in pain as Master had touched my shoulder.

"Leo and I are more than just friends." He had smiled as Master's presence had calmed me.

"So I see, you two are much closer than that. May I wish you two the best of luck." Mr. Agni added as I continued to stare at Prince Soma and the Young Master with that one question clouding my mind.

"_What was I before my Demon's Beast had ravaged my body?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, they spoiled my plans!" West yelled in an alley at East End. He crouched on the floor with his head buried in his hands.<p>

"Cheer up… there's always next time." Mina had tried to support him as Lau had came up from behind them.

"Yes, yes, there's always a next time. Nice try back there." Lau smiled as West had lifted up his head.

"Who are you…?" West asked as Lau looked at them and did a playful sigh.

"The Earl said there's no point in going after small fry, but someone who tries something once will try it again, right? That sort of thing is going too easy. Well, that's that boy's cute point, though." Lau did a smirk as his usual slit eyes were slightly open and Ran Mao had appeared behind them with a pair of Chúi, "I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat. Meow!" Lau added as West and Mina started to scream in fear as Ran Mao had attacked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had walked up to the Young Master with my handkerchief and offered it to him. "You said you were seventeen? Use this…" The Young Master had turned down my offer and began to take out his own handkerchief from his pocket. He noticed a letter from inside his pocket.<p>

"This is…" The Young Master added as he face was full of utter shock, "When did he?" I smiled as Mr. Sebastian did a laugh as well.

"Ah, the Queen's servant put it there earlier, Leo also noticed this too." Mr. Sebastian added as he turned his head and glance at us.

"Why did you two saying anything?" He yelled as I chuckled at his reaction.

"Because the Young Master didn't ask." I added as he started to open the letter. Inside the envelope were three tickets.

"Tickets?" The Young Master said to himself as Mr. Sebastian began to snicker.

"Couldn't it be a Christmas present for the _little boy_?" Mr. Sebastian added as the Young Master began to glare at him.

"Do you want to die?" He asked as I walked between the two of them.

"You men need to calm yourselves." I glared at both of them as the Young Master had fallen back from their bickering. "I'm tired. I want to go home and have some tea.

" The Young Master had given Mr. Sebastian the letter which Mr. Sebastian had handed to me.

"Understood. We shall prepare some Assam Tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared with my own hands." Mr. Sebastian added as we started to head to the exit of the Crystal Palace.

"Stop joking around. I don't want to see curry for a while." The Young Master glanced back towards me as I slowly opened the letter.

"By the way, what kind of tickets are those?" He asked me as I took out the three tickets.

"They're for the circus." I added as I wondered what our next case will be about. "_I've never been to a circus before, I wonder what it'll be like not to mention what the case will be about..._"

* * *

><p>"Young Master, it's time to wake up." I had woken up the Young Master by opening the curtains letting the morning sunlight up his room.<p>

"Today's tea us Harrods' White Darjeeling." Mr. Sebastian had handed him his newspaper as well as his tea. I immediately bowed and left the room closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door so I could hear their conversation as well as join in it.

"The Manor really is the most comfortable place of all." Mr. Sebastian added as I sat down on the floor looking at my laced up boots.

"So it would seem." The Young Master responded as I saw Prince Soma walking the halls as if he was lost.

"As for today's schedule, first, is validating the merchandise proposal. The new food department's cost estimate for the Hindustani Restaurant has arrived as well. In the afternoon, you will have piano lessons with Madame Bright and French lesson with Madame Rodkin. You have an appointment at six in the evening with Lord Randall of the Yard." Mr. Sebastian began to list the Young Master's schedule for today as I stood up and started to walk to Prince Soma. He quickly glanced over at me as he started to dash towards the Young Master's room.

"Hold on Prince Soma, my lord is getting ready at the moment. You cannot just simply waltz into his room." I whispered as he completely ignored me and opened the door.

"Ciel! Ciel! What's that square box? Are there people inside? There was a man who beat up bad guys!" Prince Soma exclaimed with excitement as the Young Master had an agitated look on his face.

"Aaaah, Do be quiet! Don't raise your voice this early in the morning!" The Young Master had scolded him as he glared at him, "Anyways, when are you two going home to India?"

"Going home? What are you saying? Aren't I staying in England for your sake?" Prince Soma declared as the Young Master's mouth was agape, "Didn't you say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man? So I'm staying until I become one so I can show you!"

As the Young Master tried to say something Mr. Agni's voice could be heard from the side. "You were with Lord Ciel after all. You weren't in your room, so I was wondering where you had gone." Mr. Agni added as the Young Master was about to fight back.

I heard Mr. Sebastian do a silent sigh and I saw him look at me until I noticed his stare. As he walked away I continued to follow him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I began to clap my hands as Mr. Sebastian gave me a chance to order around Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny. "Mr. Sebastian has given me a chance to do this, so please listen carefully. At six in the evening, Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the Young Master and the Phantomhive name. Mey Rin, you will polish the banister on the front staircase. Make sure you don't mistake the shoe polish for wax. Finny, you will remove the snow from the trees in the courtyard, please be gentle when doing so. Bard, please take care of the chicken for the soup for tonight's dinner and make sure you use kitchen related items to handle this. As for Mr. Tanaka, please take it easy. Everyone, please do the duties that I have assigned to you, is that clear? Don't do anything unnecessary." I ordered as I heard the door slightly opened. Mr. Agni had appeared from behind.<p>

"Since I am also being a burden on this household, please let me do something to help." Mr. Agni offered as Mr. Sebastian had stepped up for me.

"What about Prince Soma?" Mr. Sebastian asked as Mr. Agni did a huge smile.

"He's engrossed with that _television_ box he borrowed from Lord Ciel!" Mr. Agni added as Mr. Sebastian stood there in thought for a bit.

"Then, would you be willing to clean the windows since you're taller than me." Mr. Sebastian had handed him cleaning supplies as Mr. Agni willingly took it.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Mr. Agni responded gleefully as I did a clap. "Now then, let's move out!" I smiled as Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny cheered as well.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sebastian do you really think they are capable of doing those jobs?" I asked him as we were to check on Finny.<p>

"Well, it all depends. Even if I give them specific directions they still cannot follow them." Mr. Sebastian responded as we took a glance outside where Finny was. He was removing the snow from the trees with Mr. Agni who had help him not break any trees.

"It looks like everything is all right over there." Mr. Sebastian added as he started to walk away together. We walked by the kitchen as I heard a huge explosion. I quickly started to dash off as Mr. Sebastian grabbed me and silenced me with his huge hand.

He used his other free arm to carry me; we creep up from behind as we saw both Mr. Agni and Bard talking with each other. As he started to walk off he had freed me and placed me on the floor.

"Why did you do that Mr. Sebastian?" I asked he continued to walk off and I quickly chased him. We both observed Mey Rin as she completely ignored my warning but yet again he had let Mr. Agni assist Mey Rin and walked away. As his long legs were strutting farther than my walking I started to slightly run after him, as I chased after him I grabbed him by his tailcoat.

"What' wrong Mr. Sebastian?" I asked as he slowly turned around with a surprised face.

"Nothing's wrong Leo, we just have to make sure tonight is perfect." Mr. Sebastian placed his hands on my small shoulders, I sighed in relief.

"I thought something terrible was on your mind." I added as he offered his right hand to me and did a charming smile.

"Come Leo, let us observe for a bit longer." He added as I took his hand and nodded. "_I feel as if Master is hiding something from me… But I have no right to ask him… I'll just leave it as it is right now._"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Agni sorry to be rash about this, but I ask of you to stay put in your room once the guests arrive?" I asked politely as Mr. Sebastian was setting up the dining table for tonight's guest.<p>

"Why?" Mr. Agni asked concerned as Mr. Sebastian had stopped setting the table and stood right behind me.

"Today's guest is the commissioner of Scotland Yard, Lord Randall. He is the lead investigator in the case involving the Anglo-Indian Hanging incidents." Mr. Sebastian informed Mr. Agni looked a bit frightened.

"Might he be coming to arrest me?" He asked me as I did a sigh.

"Please do not worry, no one else knows the true identity of the perpetrator." I added as he slightly clenched his fist, his face full of melancholy.

"But even though I was acting on orders, those were entirely my fault. Shouldn't I be punished properly to make up for my sins?" He asked as Mr. Sebastian and I did a huge sigh.

"If you weren't here, what would happen to Prince Soma? Will you break your promise to stay by Prince Soma's side?" I scolded with a strong tone making him realize what would happen if he turned himself in.

"But!" Mr. Agni added as Mr. Sebastian started to leave the room as I followed him immediately.

"Everything is over. And the incidents will not occur again. Leave the rest to us. Stay in your room, alright?" Mr. Sebastian coldly added as Mr. Agni was silent. We immediately went outside as the carriage had arrived consisting of Lord Randall and Mr. Aberline.

* * *

><p>"You've traveled a great distance. I, Leo Ypirétis, shall be your guide along with the senior butler and the Head Butler, Sebastian Michaelis." I bowed to the two men as Mr. Aberline's mouth had dropped as he saw my appearance.<p>

"You're a girl! I thought you were a boy!" He yelled and pointed his finger at me as Mr. Sebastian and I opened the doors to the manor.

"Please come in." I did a courteous smiled as I completely ignored his comment but his weak attention span had averted to the manor which he awed and praised its magnificent beauty.

"Don't praise them! And stop looking around." Lord Randall scolded him as they entered the manor, we closed the doors behind them as Lord Randall sighed, "I didn't even want to come to this Devil's lair!"

Mr. Sebastian smiled at me as I nodded in agreement. "Then, I shall call my master, so please wait here for a moment. Leo will be here if you need anything." Mr. Sebastian opened the door and Mr. Agni's face worried face had appeared.

Mr. Sebastian closed the door lightly as our two guests were fighting. I could hear Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Agni's voice as they were talking to each other through the door.

"Mr. Sebastian make sure you watch Mr. Agni, I'll keep care of the guests." I whispered as I stood right by Mr. Sebastian as I looked up at the staircase and heard the Young Master's footsteps.

"Well, well, Lord Commissioner. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Preparations for dinner have been completed come this way." The Young Master added as it gave Mr. Sebastian time to convince Mr. Agni to not turn himself in.

As we guided the three of them through the hallways of the Phantomhive Manor we made sure that everything was going smoothly. "The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me, but since it's traditional you came anyway. Though, it's rare that you bring someone with you is he your successor? You're arriving at that age, aren't you." The Young Master had mocked him as Lord Randall immediately barked back like a dog.

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything!" Lord Randall yelled as the Young Master whisked and took a glance at them.

"I don't particularly care if he knows or not, but if this relationship is exposed they're the ones who will get into trouble, isn't that right?" The Young Master responded as I immediately saw Mr. Agni open the doors from behind.

As he hyperventilated I immediately ran and closed the doors startling the group. "My apologies, the door was open so I just had to close it." I laughed like a clumsy girl as the Young Master glared at Mr. Sebastian.

"Sebastian, go repair the door if it cannot shut properly." The Young Master had placed the blame on Mr. Sebastian as he nodded. I quickly pulled out my keys and began to lock the door.

"Mr. Agni…!" I growled as he continued to struggle to open the door.

"If I carry on like this, I will be letting God down!" He argued as I successfully had locked the door and sighed in relief I had placed my head against the door so I could hear his every move, his every breath.

"Please stop this fiasco. I want this night to go splendidly." I whispered through the doors as I had turned the other way and started to catch up to them.

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian about the Young Master." I whispered as Mr. Sebastian chuckled, he secretly patted my hair as he did a relieving smile.

"Please do not worry, the Young Master is like this when it comes to you." Mr. Sebastian whispered back to me as I smiled.

"Is that so? I haven't realized…" I replied as Mr. Aberline's admiration the paintings among the hallways of the Manor had overpowered our conversation, since I was the main guide I walked quickly to the front.

"He actually uses such morbid paintings for décor? This is indeed the nest of a devil!" Lord Randall had insulted the Young Master once again as I did a silent sigh.

"Isn't this Ophelia from Hamlet? The artist is Millais isn't it?" Mr. Aberline added with such shock as I nodded.

"You're correct, are you a fan of the Pre-Raphaelites?" I asked as I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes, the emphasis on the colors brings out the feel." He added as Mr. Agni had appeared on the windows. Mr. Sebastian quickly walked and closed the curtains as I made sure that they were talking with the Young Master and me and not averting their eyes towards Mr. Sebastian.

I quickly ran to the nearest door as I did a huge smile. "Everyone, please come this way." I added as they entered the door giving Mr. Sebastian a chance to make sure Mr. Agni did ruin anything. As we entered into a different hallway I had closed the door and did a huge sigh

"This is such a mess." I said unconsciously as Mr. Sebastian nodded as well.

"Hopefully we can make this dinner go smoothly without Mr. Agni or Prince Soma interrupting." Mr. Sebastian whispered as he suddenly took off and started to lead them to the dining table.

"Dinner will be ready short-" Mr. Sebastian had about to say as we both say Prince Soma loitering around on the upper floor.

"Heeeey, Ciel! I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card ga-" Prince Soma yelled as Mr. Sebastian quickly leaped to the second floor to silence Prince Soma. I glanced upward as Mr. Sebastian had hidden Prince Soma as I sighed in relief.

"Just now, I thought I heard a voice…" Lord Randall added as I started to chuckle and I was about to give an excuse until the Young Master interrupted me.

"It's was simply your imagination." The Young Master added as it gave Mr. Sebastian some time to scare Prince Soma. I suddenly heard the door open as Mr. Agni was standing to the next exit, hyperventilating. In less than a second, the lights were put out and darkness had engulfed the entire room concealing Mr. Agni. As the others were panicking, Mr. Sebastian had walked from the next exit with a lit candelabrum in his hand.

"My apologies. The lights seem to have gone out." I sighed in relief as Mr. Sebastian had cut the candles faster than the normal human sight could see. Mr. Sebastian took a glance at me as his eyes averted to the door. I quickly nodded as he began to lead the four of them to the dining room.

As they were departing, I quietly ran to the door and saw Mr. Agni tied up. "Please excuse me." I added as I tightened the ropes making sure he couldn't escape… hopefully he wouldn't escape…

* * *

><p>We both stood behind the Young Master as everyone had made themselves comfortable. "Now that we're settled, shall we move on to the main topic?" The Young Master added as Lord Randall started to dig through his coat.<p>

"That's right. I don't want to stay in this eerie doghouse." He rudely added as I had walked over with a tiny tray, he had placed the letter onto the tray and with that letter on that tray I walked over to the Young Master as he took the letter.

"Well this amount is to be expected from a case of that level." The Young Master took out the money from the letter as Mr. Aberline had a shocked reaction due to the item inside the letter.

"The Lord Successor doesn't know yet? The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the doghouse. The Phantomhive is a secret committee that carries out special duties. Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the National budget. The fact of the matter is we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police. On paper, it could be _reward money_. It's the same as a police dog." The Young Master explained as Mr. Aberline had stood up from his seat.

"That can't be! Isn't that as though it's bride mone-" He yelled as the Young Master had stopped his sentence abruptly.

"It's genuinely bribe money. It's a long standing tradition… Now, to commemorate the today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne. Won't you celebrate with me?" The Young Master added as Mr. Sebastian had held up the unopened champagne bottle.

"But the culprit still hasn't been arrested yet-" Mr. Aberline protested as Lord Randall had silenced him.

"That's enough Aberline. If her majesty and Earl Phantomhive say it's over, then the culprit no longer exist." Lord Randall added as Mr. Agni had freed himself from the ropes that were still hanging on his body as he opened the door.

Mr. Sebastian had opened the champagne cork and aimed it directly at Mr. Agni who had barged in and stood to the right of Lord Randall, luckily he looked to his left not his right. As the cork flew in the air Mr. Sebastian had swiftly and elegantly caught it in the air.

"Oh dear… I apologize. Are you all right?" He asked as he handed me the opened champagne bottle.

"Aah, I'm hungry. Before they find me, I should…" Prince Soma added as he walked into the room with Lord Randall and Mr. Aberline staring at his entrance. Prince Soma had ran next to Mr. Agni who had sat on the floor as he grabbed his chin which was in pain due to the cork.

"Who are these people?" He asked Mr. Agni as Lord Randall had his eyes glued to the two of them.

"They're Indians?" He added as I did a fake cough.

"Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss." I added as Mr. Sebastian took a glance at the Young Master has he closed his eyes dejectedly.

"These two are… This is the Prince of Bengal, Soma and his servant, Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here for a while and are studying English Culture." Mr. Sebastian smooth talked his way as Prince Soma's face was full happiness as he ran to the Young Master and hugged him.

"Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend!" Prince Soma yelled as the Young Master had tried to get him off of him. I had walked over to Lord Randall and did a grin.

"To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please, let me pour this champagne into your glass to offer our congratulations." I poured the champagne into all of their drinks as the Young Master had sighed.

"Then, for resolving a conflict once again, cheers!" They all declared as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian and did a smile as he gave me one in return.

* * *

><p>As nighttime fell and Lord Randall along with Mr. Aberline had left we were all in the Young Master's office. "I'm so very sorry! If Mr. Sebastian and Ms. Leo hadn't stopped me, then…" Mr. Agni had bowed on the floor begging for forgiveness as the Young Master sat on a chair as if it was his throne.<p>

"If you turned yourself in at a place I'm not connected to, I couldn't care less! But don't involve me any further! I've had enough!" The Young Master scolded as Prince Soma glared at Mr. Agni.

"That's right, Agni. Don't trouble my friends. And I forbid you from turning yourself in! That's an order!" Prince Soma had ordered him as he reluctantly back down and bowed to him.

"Jo Aagyaa." He responded with docility.

"Then, since we've received permission from out dear friend, Ciel, to stay here, let's go to bed." Prince Soma added as Mr. Agni nodded in agreement as the Young Master held up his finger stopping the two of them.

"Fine, I'll let you stay at my manor. However, people who don't work cannot stay." The Young Master added as Prince Soma looked at him with confusion.

"Work? Me? A Prince?" He added as the Young Master nodded.

"In return, I will pay you. In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents, correct?" The Young Master proposed an idea the prince stood up with excitement.

"That's right? What should I do?" He asked as the Young Master began to think for a bit.

"How about the townhouse, my lord?" I added as he did a huge smirk.

"Good idea, Leo. How about managing my townhouse in London with Agni? It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?" He asked the two of them as Prince Soma stood up with enthusiasm.

"I'll do it! Leave it to me!" Prince Soma added as the Young Master began to leave as I willingly followed him.

* * *

><p>I had started to do the dishes and get everything ready for tomorrow as I felt Mr. Sebastian's arms wrap around my waist and I could feel his body touching me. I wanted to ask him why I don't have memories of any of my past before my Demon's Beast had taken over my consciousness that night.<p>

"Leo, is there something you want to ask me?" Master asked me as I stopped doing the dishes for a moment.

"I have a question about myself. Why is it that I don't remember anything before the time where my Demon's Beast took over my consciousness? I don't remember the faces of my birth parents or supposedly my older brother who had left for the city. I don't even remember the name my parents had given me. Why is that and why does it hurt trying to remember?" I asked as Mr. Sebastian who stood behind me had undid my tie and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of my shirt revealing my tattoo, our bond with each other.

"You do not need such things you only need me and nothing else. Our bond is unbreakable and eternal. If you are distracted by these human thoughts and memories you cannot serve me properly." Mr. Sebastian had tipped my neck to the side and slightly nibbled where the tattoo was.

"But the thing is, I used to be human or I think I was." I slowly touched his hair and sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't worry about such things…"

Mr. Sebastian had backed away from me as he started to help me with the dishes. "Let me finish this. You still need sleep unlike myself, we are going to be busy tomorrow." Master smiled as I nodded and walked off touching my head which was still in pain trying to remember their faces.

* * *

><p>I was holding a suitcase as we were heading out again. "What a splendid job of clearing things up, Young Master. Its wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?" I did a smile as I looked to the clearing skies as you can see the blue sky with splotches of white clouds.<p>

"From today on, the Young Master, Leo, and I will be staying in London for a little while." Mr. Sebastian announced as they started to wave the Young Master goodbye. As the Young Master stepped inside the carriages he slowly turned around and glanced at them.

"You guys, while I'm gone, I leave the house in your care." He added as he went into the carriage. Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny all smiled at their opportunity to prove themselves useful.

"Yes my lord!" They three of them yelled in unison as I did a huge smile. "_So the circus huh? What a peculiar place to investigate…_" I thought as I closed the carriage door for the Young Master.

* * *

><p><em>I'm done! YAY! Alright, I present you this chapter which took me forever to do along with the last chapter. This chapter is entirely from volume 5 which means this was very long! Anyways, to clear things up Leo only remembers her parents and her supposedly older brother's verbal fighting but she does not remember her name, the faces of the people she new before she became a Demon's Beast, etc. etc. Anyways, enough with my blabber, press that review button down below for constructive criticism or just want to compliment my story. Either one works for me as long as the reviews please me (no flaming). Ta ta!<em>


	12. That Butler and His Pet, On Stage

_**Demon's Collared Beast**_

_That Butler and His Pet, On Stage_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji will never belong to me...<p>

Warning: Probably inconsistent and not in character Leo... Probably some bad grammar, spelling, and typos. Sorry about that.

Notice: Italics in quotation marks are Leo's thoughts...

* * *

><p>"In any case, it's convenient that Lord Randall is absent, isn't it," The Young Master added as Mr. Sebastian copied the files as I explained and read the files to him.<p>

"Please, forgive me! If the commissioner knew about this…" Mr. Aberline tried to explain as the Young Master stood there watching us as we worked our butts off.

"It's better if he doesn't," The Young Master replied with a sassy remark as Mr. Aberline continued to panic seeing how Lord Randall didn't enjoy the company of the Young Master.

"In the first place how did you get into the third floor File Room?" He yelled as the Young Master called out our names.

"How does it look, you two?" The Young Master asked as Mr. Sebastian stood up and began to take a look at the files he copied.

"Of the children we've been asked to investigate, there appears to have been no increase in corpses," Mr. Sebastian explained as the Young Master took some of the photos on the nearby shelf.

"May I borrow these photos?" The Young Master asked out of consideration as Mr. Aberline protested and complained once again, "You… Let's see, Underline?" The Young Master tried to say his name as I did a fake cough.

"Young Master, it's Mr. Aberline," I corrected as the Young Master began to look at the notes and waved his hand at me.

"Thanks you for today. A token of thanks for your cooperation," I walked over to Mr. Aberline as I placed a few coins in his hands, I didn't really approve of the way the Young master did things but if he wished something, it was my job to follow it.

"I don't need this! I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible, but… This is!" Mr. Aberline yelled as he placed the coins back into my hand and literally started to crush my hand. I slowly closed one of my eyes in pain as I could feel my fingers being crushed together slightly hurting my hand.

"Whatever methods are necessary," The Young Master added as Mr. Sebastian whispered to him making him immediately freeing my hand.

Mr. Sebastian placed my hands on my shoulders and bowed to Mr. Aberline. "Thanks Mr. Sebastian," I whispered as he did smile and a quick nod.

"Hurry up and get promoted, Mr. Aberline," The Young Master began to walk away as we both bowed and followed him.

* * *

><p>We began to walk down the busy streets of London as we headed to our carriage up ahead. "It appears that they are still unaccounted for," I mentioned as the Young Master took a step into the carriage.<p>

"That may be true of the world on the surface, but in the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be…" The Young Master slowly said as he took out the letter from the Queen and began to look at it.

"Young Master, if this deals with the underworld, will we be visiting his place once again?" Mr. Sebastian asked as the Young Master sighed and began to lean on his right hand.

"To be honest, I want to avoid it, but…" The Young Master began remembered something and a gloomy aura surrounded him, "I want to return to the manor as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of Undertaker's place and I gazed up at the sign as Mr. Sebastian grabbed my hand and began to lead my inside Undertaker's store. "Hee hee, welcome, Earl and Ms. Butler," We heard Undertaker's voice as we saw a skull roll past us and hitting something, "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins? Hee hee, well, have a seat. I've just baked a cake."<p>

* * *

><p>"Children's copses, hmm…" Undertaker slowly added as Mr. Sebastian stood up with the notes in his hand.<p>

"It seems the surface would have not yet found the missing corpses," Mr. Sebastian explained as Undertaker took a bone cookie out of a jar.

"And in the Underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence. Which the Earl knows very well, doesn't he?" He added with a little tune while eating his cookie, the Young Master glared at him as I stood up with the documents in my hand.

"We've brought you the documents. Can you determine if there are any children you _tidied up_ amongst these documents?" I asked as I slowly placed the documents on his desk and he eerily looked through them.

"I wonder were they there. If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember. You understand don't you, Earl… You'll have to give me that… A first rate laugh. If you do that, I'll tell you anything you want," Undertaker added as he approached the Young Master. I stood between them as I did an awkward.

"Sebastian…" The Young Master called out Mr. Sebastian as he only relied on him and not me. I was sort of envious but at the same time, relieved knowing the fact that I wasn't burdened by the Young Master's almost impossible requests he usually had Mr. Sebastian do.

Mr. Sebastian began to pull on his glove and Undertaker interrupted him, "You're going to rely on him again? Gufufu… I wonder, if the butlers aren't here, is the Earl just a child you can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is."

* * *

><p>"What a helpless guy! You can't do anything without me." Prince Soma laughed loudly as I began to sigh. "<em>Seriously, did we have to ask him to do it<em>?"

After a few moments of irritating Prince Soma the Young Master finally stepped in and said, "I'll do it" I really wanted to drop my jaw in awe. "_The Young Master is seriously going to make Undertaker laugh? Is he serious_?"

"You'll do it?" Mr. Sebastian asked as the Young Master as he stood up and turned towards up.

"Leave. That's an order." With his finger pointing at both of us, we bowed and said in sync, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>We both stood outside of Undertaker's shop, I looked towards Mr. Sebastian as he glanced towards me. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Mr. Sebastian had asked me as I began to look at the door of Undertaker's shop, there was one thing I wanted to know, what would the Young Master do to make Undertaker laugh.<p>

"Well, I'm just wondering how long the Young Master will take. But something just bugs me... This case kind of irks me, I have a feeling that this is a very malignant case and something bad will happen," Mr. Sebastian rubbed my head as I slightly blushed and glared at him, damn it; sometimes I hate it when he treats me like a little kid.

"You shouldn't worry, Leo. If you're in danger, I'll make sure no one lays a hand on you. You're my most beautiful pet, so lithe and exquisite. If someone was to harm you, I'll make them experience hell."

"I'm not worried about myself; I'm concerned about the Young Master. If he was harmed, you wouldn't get his delicious soul you're yearning for," Mr. Sebastian turned towards me and touched my tattoo on my neck with his gloved fingers as he did a little smirk.

"You're being a bit rebellious today aren't you?" I blushed as I slightly pushed his hand away.

"No, just speaking my mind. Is there something wrong with me speaking my mind?" That's right, I was speaking back towards Mr. Sebastian but I had to say something. I just felt that something was wrong with this case…

There was an awkward silence between the two of us as we both stared at Undertaker's shop. A few minutes passed as Mr. Sebastian glanced towards me and did a smile, "I think this will take quite long, so Leo if you're tired I'll carry you in my arms," He offered as I did a slight nod denying his off. "No thank you, but thank you for asking."

* * *

><p>Hours passed and day turned into night, the door to Undertaker's shop finally opened giving us a sign that the Young Master was done. Mr. Sebastian and I peeked into the shop, Undertaker's face which was in euphoria and the Young Master looked exhausted and his hair was dishevelled. "<em>What in the world did the Young Master do?"<em>

I ran towards him and began to fix his hair; Mr. Sebastian stood in front of him and waited for the Young Master to fix his sleeves. "What on earth did you do?" He asked the Young Master as he fixed his sleeves, "Don't ask."

Mr. Sebastian did a devious smirk, "You'll perform and even do this kind of thing, for the sake of the Queen. You really are a dog."

I rolled my eyes abd sighed. "_Great, Mr. Sebastian's harassing the Young Master again._"

The Young Master had a murderous aura and glared at Mr. Sebastian and said, "Shut the hell up."

I sighed as I handed the Young Master his coat, did Mr. Sebastian seriously have to provoke him?

"There I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children," the Young Master demanded with a straight face.

Undertaker was at his desk, his head resting on an urn and did a smirk, "There aren't any."

"_Did he just say, there aren't any_?_ Was he serious?_" Both Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master both responded in the same way. I just stood there, my tongue was tied, I could say anything because I was just so confused, and how could Undertaker not have any information on this.

He began to look through the papers oddly and said, "None of these children were my clients and I haven't heard any rumours from the Underworld."

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" The Young Master asked Undertaker as he held up his finger and did an eerie grin.

"That's not it. I know that I _don't know_ anything," Undertaker said as he slightly emphasized on part of the sentence.

"_I don't understand what he's trying to say. He knows that he "doesn't know" anything, what does that mean?_" I began to clear my mind and only focused on his sentence. "_Since he doesn't know anything and he didn't hear any rumors from the Underworld. That must means that, the Underworld has nothing to do with this case and since he's never examined these children's bodies whether it be in the surface or the Underworld, there's a high chance that these children are still alive. Since they're most likely still alive, they're probably kept in captivity somewhere…_" I continued to think as Mr. Sebastian tapped my shoulder as it dissolved my deep thinking.

As we were leaving, the Undertaker called out the Young Master and added with an eerie smile, "At least keep your soul safe." His speech, that sentence, sent shivers down my spine, this case was definitely not promising, and something bad was going to happen. As oblivious as the Young Master can be, he responded as if it were nothing as he exited the shop.

* * *

><p>We stood in front of the Noah's Ark Circus' gate, I felt something unpromising here, something didn't feel right as we entered the gate and we began to observe the circus.<p>

"There doesn't seem to be anything unusual," The Younger Master added as we entered the show tent.

We took our seats as Mr. Sebastian and I sat by the Young Master's side just in case something bad happens to him. The seats were quickly filled with many people and the show was about to start, the lights were turned off and a man stood in the middle, to be honest, this was my first time going to a circus but the costumes they wore were kind of creepy in their own way.

The ringmaster began to talk with a resonating voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus. My name is Joker." He began to introduce the circus and they began to perform.

My mouth was agape, this was a spectacular feature that I've never seen before, people with the ability to blow fire from their mouths, people on the trapeze and it seemed as if they were flying, it was amazing. As I was admiring the show, the Young master's voice alerted me.

"No music nor anything particularly," The Young Master added with a one word response from Mr. Sebastian agreeing to his observation.

"_They were completely engrossed on the case! That's right Leo, focus. You're not a little kid anymore._"

"There is no sign of the rumoured kidnapped children, either," He added, Mr. Sebastian was right, I didn't see, or feel the presence of distressed children here, it kind of made me wonder if the kinds were actually here.

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus' movements and the children's disappearance are merely a coincidence," The Young Master added as I tapped his shoulder and nodded in protest.

"I doubt it's coincidence. There's definitely something not right here, for some reason, it's really bugging me," Both the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian looked at me, blinking. Usually with Mr. Sebastian's demonic skills we could detect such simply things but we both didn't feel anything, maybe it was just intuition.

As the Young Master was engrossed with the case, they asked for a volunteer from the audience. I looked at Mr. Sebastian as he knew what I was thinking and immediately stood up.

"No matter how you look at it, going to this theatre was a waste of time."

After a few moments, the Young Master finally noticed Mr. Sebastian standing up and asked him, "What is it? Did you find something?"

The ringmaster called out Mr. Sebastian and asked him to come to the stage. Luckily he stood up because if I did, he wouldn't have noticed me. Mr. Sebastian is quite tall so luckily he took the job of going undercover. The Young Master finally noticed Mr. Sebastian and told him to go, as usual, he complied and left to the middle of the stage.

As the ringmaster, Joker, if I recall his name asked Mr. Sebastian to lie down in a certain place, he quickly walked past him and went to the tiger. "_Damn it Mr. Sebastian, why do you have a huge fetish for cats?_" I covered my face with my gloves hand as he admired the cat and the audience looked absolutely shocked and at the same time, confused.

"I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears. How lovely. What is this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming. You remind me of Leo," Mr. Sebastian muttered aloud as everyone could hear him, I moved my fingers slightly to see what was going on. The tiger bit him, the crowd gasped in shock.

I was about to stand up as the Young Master grabbed my coat and looked at me, I knew what he wanted, this was a chance for Mr. Sebastian to get into the back and go undercover.

"Leo, I want you to accompany Sebastian in the back, and try to investigate yourself. I know you won't get distracted my little things unlike Sebastian," The Young Master asked me as I nodded and agreement.

The beast master called out the tiger's name and told her to let Mr. Sebastian go as she was about to whip the tiger. Mr. Sebastian stopped her whip to protect the tiger. He slowly released his grip from the whip and placed his lips on the whip. I could feel something within myself, I was angry yet I felt that I was missing something. Damn it, I want to say something but this is the most appropriate way to deal with the beast master, he could easily use his charm to seduce her. The tiger bit him again as the whole circus was in clamour, Mr. Sebastian was still carefree and nonchalant.

* * *

><p>"Who said you could go that far?" The Young Master scolded Mr. Sebastian as he looked as if he was in bliss.<p>

"My apologies, I've lived for such a long time, but cats are the only ones whose emotions I cannot read."

"What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessar-" The Young Master was about to lecture Mr. Sebastian as he sneezed.

I tapped Mr. Sebastian's shoulder and said, "Mr. Sebastian, you know that the Young Master is allergic to cats." I did an awkward chuckle as the Young Master told him to walk further behind him.

As we were walking through the circus someone called Mr. Sebastian. "You in the tailcoat!" Joker called out as we both looked back since we both wore tailcoats, I stood next to Mr. Sebastian as I did a smile to Joker.

"I'm really sorry for earlier," I pushed Mr. Sebastian's chest and stood in front of him, I did a smile to him as I bowed in his stead. "No, I should be the one apologizing, I was the one who wanted him to go up. But I forgot that he has an odd liking towards cats," I added as Joker laughed.

"I see, I see," Joker added as he looked at Mr. Sebastian and asked him, "You okay from the bite? Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out. The miss here could come with us as well. Why don't you two c'mon round to the back."

Mr. Sebastian did a huge smile and said, "In that case, we will."

* * *

><p>Joker led the way through the back where there were many tents with the people from the show standing front of their own tents. "Righty, this way," Joker said as we followed him. We carefully observed with every sense we had to find any clues but they weren't any.<p>

"Ah, I saw you through the crowd, miss," Joker mentioned as he was talking to me.

"_He actually saw me? Was I that noticeable?_"

"You had a face of a little kid while watchin, it was kind of cute. Is this your first time at a circus?" Joker asked me as placed my right hand on my chest, grasping it tightly, I didn't know if I ever went to a circus, I don't remember anything.

"I don't know, I don't remember," I answered solemnly as Joker turned his head back and did a huge grin at me.

"At this circus, you don't have ta remember those other circuses because we're the best!" Joker added as he brought up my mood quickly, I slightly blushed and did a smile.

"I'll remember that," I responded as Mr. Sebastian turned his head back and saw me. He forcibly grabbed my hand which rested on my chest and began to pull me, his steps were larger than mine so it was hard trying to keep up. I realized that his grip on my hand was tight and was starting to hurt. "_Wait… Wait was he… jealous? How adorable~_" I began to chuckle silently as we continued to walk through the eerie circus.

* * *

><p>Still no sign of stopping, we trudged through the circus, still observing but was still inevitable to find truces of the children. We continued to walk but sudennly the two kids on the trapeze began to chuckle at us.<p>

"Huh, isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger? He really is a stupid guy."

I really walked to punch them, Mr. Sebastian purposely got bitten by the tiger to enter back here. "_By the way, you dumb brats, it's bitten not bit!_"

"Leo," Mr. Sebastian called out as I was so concentrated on those brats who insulted Mr. Sebastian.

"Ah, there he is. Doc!" Joker called out as a shaggy doctor turned his head back as he was fixing the knife thrower I think his name was Dagger's leg. The doctor turned his wheelchair and faced us and asked Joker, "Hey Joker. Is there something wrong with your arm again?"

"No, today's nothing t'do with me…" Joker added as the knife thrower interrupted him.

"I was wondering who that was, but isn't it the man whose head was bitten by Betty?"

"Um, he should be fine but -" I tried to explain as the doctor took Mr. Sebastian's hand and pulled him and exclaimed, "By Betty? That's terrible! We have to get to the medical office quickly!"

* * *

><p>"Like I said, I told you that he'd be fine," I stood in the back with Joker and Dagger holding Mr. Sebastian's coat as the doctor began to examine Mr. Sebastian.<p>

"Were you really bitten by a tiger? I can't find any marks on you at all," the doctor asked Mr. Sebastian.

I began to see imaginary sparkles around him as he answered, "It was merely a play bite."

"Well, if it's not serious, then we don't have to head over there," The doctor added as Joker and I ran up to Mr. Sebastian, I waited for him to stand up to hand him his coat.

"If I'd let a customer get hurt, the ringleader'd have my skin!" Joker added as I Mr. Sebastian and I both asked the same thing, "You're not the ringleader?"

Joker laughed as he rested his prosthetic on Dagger's shoulder as they both laughed. "You say that kinda thing, he'll be mad later, boss," Dagger added as took a look to my left and saw the beast master walk in. I gazed at her beauty, I could never have curves like her or a chest like her, and she called out to the doctor and asked him if he could look at her leg. Dagger looked so happy when he saw the beast master walk in.

"Big sis!" He called with only pure happiness.

"You!" Beast Master yelled as she charged past Dagger and walked to Mr. Sebastian and me, "You're that mad gentlemen from earlier! Why are you here? Thanks to you, the show was-"

"Beast!" The doctor yelled as it silenced her, "What are you saying to our guest? In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness?"

"But he carelessly…"

"There's no buts about it! You're a pro aren't you?"

I kind of wanted to apologize for Mr. Sebastian but I don't think the doctor could let me even speak, he kind of scared me… For some reason… My gut is telling me to not trust the doctor…

"Now now, Doc. Don't tell in front of our customers," Joker added as Dagger started to go up in his face.

"That's right. Instead of that, please take a look at my Big Sis' leg!"

The doctor sighed and said, "Alright but after this, Beast must discipline Betty again. Now let me see the prosthetic."

"Prosthetic?" I asked Joker as I handed Mr. Sebastian his coat when he stood up.

"There's a bit of a reason behind this circus. Folks with some sorta problem gather here. I'm missin an arm too, but thanks to Doc, I've got this. Pretty cool, huh?" I began to observe the interesting prosthetic. The prosthetic was amazing; it looked like an exact replica of a human hand, with phalanges, carpi… everything. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"It is cool! Mr. Sebastian take a look at this hand, it is quite interesting! It's like an exact replica of the bones of a human hand, with the phalanges and carpi! It's amazing how it moves!" I excitedly added as Mr. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and slightly pulled me away, pulling me closer to him.

"You know you stuff Miss, but the reason why it goes so bad quickly is because he overuses it. It makes me want to readjust his whole body!" The doctor sighed as he began to fix Beast's leg this both attracted out curiosity.

"Are you the one who made the prosthetics for this circus?" Mr. Sebastian asked. He doctor continued to fix her leg and said, "Yep, that's right. It's hard work since I do everything from the carving onwards."

"Carving? Does that mean they're wooden?" I asked as we both observed him, fixing Beast's leg.

"Nope. Ceramic. Well, I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable," The doctored answered.

"I see. It also feels nice," Mr. Sebastian added as he touched Beast's leg.

"I use ball-jointed doll parts so that they move smoothly," The doctor added as I began to observe from afar as Mr. Sebastian slowly trailed his hand across Beast's leg and complimented on it.

I felt a twinge in my heart. "_What was that feeling? Was it anger? No, it was jealousy. How could I have such a feeling inside of me? I'm no longer human, yet I still harbour such disgusting feelings._" As I was thinking too deeply about my _feelings,_ I saw Mr. Sebastian look at Beast's inner thigh. I did a face palm as Beast tried to kick Mr. Sebastian.

"What're you doing, you pervert?"

"Ahh, that was rude of me. I've never seen someone who is so shameless, react so modestly," Mr. Sebastian provoked her as she began to clench her teeth in anger.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she was about to use her whip on Mr. Sebastian. My instincts took control of my body, I quickly dashed over and pushed Mr. Sebastian slightly, I used my other hand and grabbed the whip which slightly hit my cheek and drew out blood.

"Hey stop it, Beast! You're up against customers! You guys, help me stop…" The doctor tried to say as I saw Dagger shaking as he stood next to Joker. I slowly let go of Beast's whip and pulled off my white glove and touch my small wound.

"You! Touching my big sis' silky transparent skin! Even…Even though I haven't touched it!" Dagger threw his daggers towards Mr. Sebastian as he did a flip to avoid them.

"Even though I wasn't truly touching her skin, somehow it seems as though I might as well have been," He added as he had landed on the tents' ropes, balancing on it. I suddenly realized his plan. "_This must be his plan to join the circus, and go undercover with the Young Master. If I'm thinking correctly, Mr. Sebastian probably wants me to shape shift into any beast, therefore, any person or animal and go undercover in my own way, and if they need someone to fill in their spot, I can transform myself and disguise myself as them. Besides, having three people join the circus at one time is quite questionable._"

The doctor tried to stop Dagger but he was still frantic about Mr. Sebastian's… quite… direct way to get into the circus… Dagger threw his daggers at Mr. Sebastian who still stood balancing on the tents' ropes. His eyes focused, and skilfully caught all of Dagger's daggers. I took a glance at Joker as he was quite interested and amused, I began to do a huge grin as I looked at Mr. Sebastian. Both of our eyes met as I nodded my head lightly, I gave him a heads up that he had gotten Joker's attention.

"No way?" Dagger yelled in shock as this angered Beast even more. She clicked her and tongue and yelled at Mr. Sebastian, "Don't get carried away!" she flung her whip to Mr. Sebastian as Joker used his cane and intercepted the attack. From his cane popped out flowers as he gave them to Beast to calm her anger.

"Okay, that's enough." Joker stopped the fight as the doctor began to yell at him as for Dagger, he whined. I walked towards Mr. Sebastian as he landed with Dagger's Daggers.

"Mr. Sebastian, you got his attention. I suggest that you and the Young Master will infiltrate the circus by joining them, as for me, I can shape shift so I can be by the Young Master and your side, at any time, with any order," I discreetly whispered as we both walked to Dagger, Mr. Sebastian nodded his head as he gave Dagger back his daggers.

"But do you think the Young Master would understand?" Mr. Sebastian asked aloud as I played along with him but at the same time talking about our discussion.

"Of course, I will be by Young Master's side while you do what you need to do. It will be inconvenient if we both aren't there," I added, he began to rubbed my head as Joker came up to Mr. Sebastian.

"Anyway, you've got some great reflexes. I'd kinda like to scout you," Joker added as Mr. Sebastian stopped patting my head and walked up to Joker. He went really close to his face and said, "Really?"

I began to chuckle in my head with Joker's expression, gosh Mr. Sebastian, you're quite weird sometimes.

"The truth is my current master is quite spoiled. I cannot put up with it but my partner here can," I almost laughed aloud when I heard Mr. Sebastian's true thoughts about the Young Master and using it as an excuse to join the circus. "_Mr. Sebastian, you're quite cunning._"

"Your master? Are you a servant at some manor? With yer nice appearance, I thought you were a nobleman with his weirdly dressed fiancée or something, but…" Joker added as I did a slight pout.

"_Weirdly dressed? Excuse me but, I'm weirdly dressed? They're wearing such absurd and flamboyant clothing, and they think I'm dressed weirdly. Ugh…_"

"So, a moment ago when you said you' like to scout me, is that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept," Mr. Sebastian answered as Joker looked at him with a priceless face.

"Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always serious?"

Joker began to chuckle as he started to laugh aloud, "Yer pretty funny, I like you! So, if it's okay with you, I don't mind if you come at any time."

"Hold on, Joker! Why are you deciding so quickly?" Beast yelled at Joker as I stood there in the back watching the three of them, Mr. Sebastian waited for the right time to interrupt Beast and Joker's conversation.

"Um, the truth is, there's someone else I'd like to introduce you to," Mr. Sebastian added as Joker did his same old grin.

"If you've got another person like you, it's great, but we've got an entrance test."

"_An entrance test? How's the Young Master gonna do this? Was it a mistake to do this? What should I do? Should I assist the Young Master?_"

I looked towards Mr. Sebastian who did a slight grin, that same grin he always did when something good happened. "I understand. Tomorrow, I will bring them. Thank you for today's hospitality."

As we both left the tent, I bowed, did a smile and added, "You don't need to see us off."

* * *

><p>With silence and stealth, we crept through the circus looking for any sign or any presence of children. But alas, there were none. As soon as we were going to the tents we were stopped by the Snake Charmer.<p>

"Entrance Past this point is forbidden," He added as we both looked over our shoulder. I took a glance at the snake on his shoulder it is slightly hid behind him.

"That is what Wild just said," He interpreted for the snake and continued, "The exit is that way, says Goethe."

"Thank you for your assistance." Mr. Sebastian added as he started to walk off. Those snakes hid behind him as if they feared me, I bowed to and started to run towards Mr. Sebastian, I did a fake smile and yelled goodbye to him.

* * *

><p>We had returned back to the manor as the Young Master was furious at our decision. "Haa? Why did it end up going that direction?" The Young Master scolded to the both of us as I took his coat off of him.<p>

As we tried to explain, we heard Prince Soma holler the Young Master's name. "You're late! Are your plans for the day over? Teach me how to play chess today!" Prince Soma and Mr. Agni both came running towards the three of us.

We swiftly ignored them and headed to the Young Master's room, "When did I give you two that order?"

"Is it a problem?" Mr. Sebastian asked.

We tried to discuss the case but were interrupted by the obnoxious little prince in the back. "Shut up! I'm busy right now!" The Young Master yelled at him making him quiet down. "_Thank goodness the Young Master was like that, because that little prince was getting on my nerves._"

* * *

><p>I had closed the door to the Young Master's room of course the Young Master started to rant about our decision, "What I'm saying is why was I signed up for the circus and not Leo?"<p>

"You weren't signed up for the circus. You were signed up for the entrance test. Also, Leo now has the ability to shape shift into any beast, she can easily go undercover as a top tier performer or an animal without getting caught," Mr. Sebastian defended me as I walked towards the Young Master's bed and picked up his coat and began to hang it.

"Just you two infiltrating wasn't enough? Me living in a tent? What a joke," He scoffed as he began to undo his tie.

"Would it really be alright? Me living according to my own free will, rather than under your orders?" Mr. Sebastian added as the Young Master gritted his teeth and began to rest his head on his hand.

"I guess you're right. But you need to perform in the circus, right? I can't do that sort of thing. Couldn't Leo be me when I'm taking the entrance exam?" The Young Master asked me as I wanted to do it for him since he's so fragile but I knew that if I did it, he'd be expected to do more.

"Young Master, I was thinking it thoroughly and if I perform for you they might expect more from you. Also, how would we sneak you in after the entrance exam?" I added as I clenched my fist in anger and turned around as Mr. Sebastian began to help him take off his boots. "_Damn it, I really wanted to help the Young Master but my balance and skill are also exactly like Mr. Sebastian, it would seem unrealistic if I did it._"

Mr. Sebastian grabbed his nightgown and said, "As your butlers, we will both be rooting for you."

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>I sat inside of Mr. Sebastian's secret pocket inside his coat, even though I had transformed myself as a black teacup Persian cat, I could still feel his toned abs under his well tailored suit. I sighed knowing what happened the night before.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now that the Young Master is asleep, we need to discuss on what I'm going to do," I sighed as Mr. Sebastian wrapped his long arms around my waist as I cleaned up. <em>

_"Why don't you transform into a black teacup Persian. I can fit you right here in my coat," He smiled as I blushed and hid my face. _

_Mr. Sebastian always tries to find something to make me blush, I don't know he was doing it for fun or he does it coincidently. _

_"You can easily transform into a cat since you're Demon's Beast is circled around the Felidae group and teacup Persians are quite small. So why not transform into a teacup persian?" Mr. Sebastian smiled as I could feel sparkling around his face, I wanted to say no, but his face, his smile, and the feeling of him was slowly seducing me into want he wants, he was clearly beguiling me. _

_"FINE!" I pouted as he hugged me harder. He only wanted me to transform into a cat just for his own amusement. Seriously Mr. Sebastian, your impeccable interest in cats is quite abnormal._

* * *

><p>Many people were awing at the Young Master since he was such a cute kid after all. But what really angered me the most was how the women flocked to Mr. Sebastian. "<em>I'll admit Mr. Sebastian is handsome and charming, none the less, charismatic.<em>"

I continued to sighed, there was nothing I could really do, I just have to ignore them and wait until they need me. The Young Master's first task was to do knife-throwing since he excelled at darts. They made him aim at a target that was quite far and was impossible for the Young Master to do.

As they laughed and mocked the Young Master, he decided the throw the knife. Its trajectory was failing and they began to laugh even louder, Mr. Sebastian had flung a pebble at the perfect time and made the dagger hit the target.

"No way!" They both yelled as I laughed in my head.

"_That's what they get for mocking the Young Master._"

After doing it for 13 times it was time for the next task, tight-rope walking.

"_What was the Young Master going to do? What if he fails? Mr. Sebastian and I both know that he can't do tight-rope walking."_

"Can't I do some sort of music test instead?" The Young Master asked as Joker began to tease him.

"Hmmm? D'you wanna retire already, boy?"

"N-No! But if there's something else…"

"If you're serious, do it fast and don't dawdle!"

The Young Master sucked up and started to walk. I slowly crawled out of the pocket so my head was popping out.

"_Is he going to be okay? Will he make it?_"

I turned my head and looked at Mr. Sebastian.

"_Are you going to do something Mr. Sebastian?_"

He started to balance on his but began to lose his balance. Before he fell over, I saw Mr. Sebastian flicked a pebble at him which brought back his balance. I chuckled in my head as I saw Mr. Sebastian's face. He was enjoying himself but hurting the Young Master intentionally, but as the Young Master always says, do everything for the Queen. After he finally made, it Mr. Sebastian continued to chuckle in the back as Joker began to clap his hands frantically.

"That's great! I didn't think you'd be able to do it!"

"Don't fail this cute lil kid, boss!" Dagger said before Joker interrupted him.

"I won't but the boy hasn't done something real important. A big ol' SMILE! C'mon, smile~!" Joker added as Mr. Sebastian and I began to snicker.

"_The Young Master smiling? That's something so priceless and golden!_" I couldn't help but laugh, even though I cared for him, the negative Young Master smiling was always laughing matter. That was the conclusion of the entrance test. At least the Young master passed!

* * *

><p>The once bright sky was now engulfed by darkness, Mr. Sebastian and the Young master had just changed into their costumes and were now being formally introduced into the circus.<p>

I was no longer hiding but I was still disguised at a cat. I sat by the exit watching as both the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian were being introduced.

Mr. Sebastian was known as Black and the Young Master was known as Smile.

"_My goodness, the irony in the name. The Young Master named Smile, I bet Mr. Sebastian is enjoying himself way too much._"

After the introductions everyone started to do their own thing. Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master stayed behind so Joker could give them a tour. As he gave us the grand tour, he told them where they would be sleeping, eating, where first aid was and the Main Cast's private tent.

There it was, the tent where the core members of the Noah Ark Circus crew used. "_When should I investigate it? Should I wait until I get orders? Maybe I should just come out of hat already and reside on Mr. Sebastian's shoulders._"

I felt someone grab my tail and pulled me out of Mr. Sebastian's hat. Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master stared with big eyes as Joker passed back Mr. Sebastian his hat and picked me up by the scruff.

"Black you should be careful with this cute little cat. If it falls, Snake's snakes might confuse it as food and eat it alive," Joker added as he handed me back to Mr. Sebastian.

Mr. Sebastian caressed me and did a big smile. "She should be fine. I'm not worried about her but I'll make sure she doesn't get out of my sight," Mr. Sebastian added as I looked up and glared at him.

"_I'm not dumb enough to go to a tent of snakes when I'm like this, I'd be in my human form instead._"

I continued to be caressed into Mr. Sebastian's arms, we were led to the Practice Tent where many people were training.

"New people practice over an' over here aiming to make their debut in a real show. Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and…"

"Joker! It's almost your turn!" Beast hollered Joker's name which interrupted his thorough instructions before practicing. As Joker left, Beast had given Mr. Sebastian an evil eye.

I sat on the ground not to far from Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master's stretching and began to watch them.

"The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier members' tent, huh? So instead of a guard dog, it's guard snakes. To enter the private tent, we have to become first-tier members. If it's you and Leo, poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue right? Can you two see if the children are there or not?" The Young Master asked as I wanted to say something but people were around.

As an animal, I could talk like a human, but that's just creepy. It even gave me the chills just thinking of a cat who can talk like a human.

"They're not there. Both Leo and I couldn't feel any signs of the children's presence last night or during today's tour. Leo had sharper senses than any normal demon and even she couldn't feel them throughout the entire circus campus," Mr. Sebastian explained as the Young Master sighed, "Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You two haven't thoroughly searched every cranny and nook."

"That's right. There's always the possibility their current condition is in such a state where even we are unable to sense their presences," Mr. Sebastian added as I sat their and watch them goofily stretch. Mr. Sebastian always says such morbid things, I want those children to be safe and sound, they have families to return to and I want them to reunite.

Mr. Sebastian was about to say one more thing until Dagger rudely interrupted him and boomed his voice saying, "Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly you guys!"

"Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" Someone asked Dagger as he answered with a similar carefree face like Mr. Lau's responding, "Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and observing practice! First, you gotta decide your program. What're hoping for?"

The Young Master meekly walked up with some distraught on his face and answered, "A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking."

Dagger laughed at the Young Master and said, "You seem weak at it. I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife-throwing. What about you, Black?" Dagger asked Mr. Sebastian.

Obviously, Mr. Sebastian was good at everything but what was he going to choose? I wonder if he's going to be an all rounder or just focus on one thing like the Young Master.

"I don't have any particular preferences," Mr. Sebastian said with a serious tone as Dagger looked at him and gave a smile.

"If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try."

Mr. Sebastian immediately dashed off and started to do many circus attractions from the trapeze to extraordinary juggling. Just before Mr. Sebastian was about to do sword eating Dagger quickly stopped him. I began to chuckle inside my head about Dagger's expression, it was hilarious.

"_Why did Dagger stop Mr. Sebastian? Was it because he was over doing it?_" I jumped out of the way as many people began to surround Mr. Sebastian.

They began to compliment him on his talent, it was really unnatural for a newcomer to have much skill as Mr. Sebastian, I wanted to tell him that he should act more inexperienced but I saw the Young Master walk up to him, himself.

"C'mon, honestly! Another super newcomer's appeared? I won't lose y'know!" Dagger added as something immediately popped into my head.

"Another person like Mr. Sebastian? I quickly looked around and I saw a man with an 3 11 hairstyle in a flashy suit with tree clipper in his hand.

He noticed the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian and quickly attacked them with his weapon. His attack was like a hawk, it was swift yet precise, aiming right at his target.

"I did not think we would meet again, but honestly, what did you come to fish around for this time?" He added as his used his weapon to lower himself down to Mr. Sebastian. He pointed his weapon right at Mr. Sebastian in front of him and exclaimed, "You devilish fiend!"

I quickly ran to Mr. Sebastian through the bustling crowd and began to use my paw and touch his shoe as both him and that Shinigami glared at each other. As the Shinigami, if I remember, it was William T. Spears, continued to talk to Mr. Sebastian calling him a demon and revealing the fact he was a shinigami many people were confused and whispering about Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Spears. Many people including Dagger, began to laugh at Mr. Spears.

"Give it up, forehead! You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Dagger giggled as he slapped his forehead as I sighed with relief.

Good thing he looked too serious. I was picked up by Mr. Sebastian and Dagger continued to explain, "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like _how about this soul._ He's a real hardcore occult fan!"

Mr. Spears began to fix his hair and pushed up his glasses after he was done and muttered, "Though they're not actually jokes."

"I'll introduce you. There guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile and the big one is Black with his cat. Well, I hope you three start a bond and get along!" Dagger introduced Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master to Mr. Spears but was in utter failure.

"Sorry, but there is no way I'll get along with a savage beast," He responded as he turned around and began to walk away.

Completely ignoring both Dagger and Mr. Spears the Young Master's face was in utter awe, he slowly muttered, "Why is a grim reaper in a place like this?"

"A grim reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare. Now we know one thing is sure," Mr. Sebastian added as we all concluded one thing… There is something in this circus after all.

"It seems like there could be some value in him. Sebastian and Leo," The Young Master was about to give us an order until Dagger had butted in and pulled him away from us. But of course, we knew what the Young Master wanted us to do.

He wanted us to interrogate Mr. Spears and give us information on the children. "As you wish," Mr. Sebastian responded as we saw the Young Master being dragged away from us as if he was a sand bag.

"Pardon me, but there's something I'd like for you to tell me," Mr. Sebastian asked Mr. Spears as he was about to climb the rope to do tightrope walking once more.

"I have nothing to say to you," Mr. Spears retorted with a cold tone within his voice, with that one sentence you could tell that he despises demons with all his heart. Mr. Sebastian had placed me on his shoulder as he swiftly grabbed Mr. Spears' arm.

"Don't say that. Let's go outside," Mr. Sebastian uttered, his hand grabbing Mr. Spears' arm with all his might as he was trying to resist. After a battle with stares and glares Mr. Spears decided to comply with Mr. Sebastian's request and headed outside. We stayed in a deserted place where no one was around but was still a place the Young Master could find.

"Leo, you can change back now, no one is here," Mr. Sebastian added as I jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground. I began to stand upright in my cat form as I started to transform, my tattoo began to slightly glow as I changed into my human form. My body felt like it was being torn apart, the pain was excruciating but in a few seconds I was standing in my human form.

I felt my eyes slightly water as I was about to cry, I wasn't used to this yet but no one would take me seriously if I stayed in that little form. The pain from the shape shifting redressed as I stood next to Mr. Sebastian in my human form.

"Honestly. Even though the London Division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the collections division, having to send me, from the management division out is… What a disaster."

I stood in front of Mr. Sebastian, shielding him just in case Mr. Spears was going to attack him. "Mr. Spears, why is someone as busy as you in a place like this?" He pushed up his glasses and turned a good 90 degrees.

You could hear the vague resonance of people chattering and moving about, after a few seconds he retorted with the same monotone voice, "I have to clean up after that trash who's still undergoing punishment. I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I was forced out just because I was in the same class as that trash."

Mr. Sebastian took a few steps, placing his hand on my shoulder, he was calm and collected. "For a grim reaper to go undercover… Is this some sort of special situation?" He asked Mr. Spears but you could feel the intensity of the conversation, both of their hate is what fuelled the intense dialogue.

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon and his pet. It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of two carnivores," Mr. Spears added as he readied his tree clipper and glared at us with those green eyes of his. I could feel in my gut that this wouldn't go well, Mr. Spears continued to insult demons and I could feel Mr. Sebastian's irritation.

"Master?" I looked back at him as his eyes turned fuchsia. The tattoo on my neck reacted, I could feel my neck and shoulders turn heavy.

"I have no interest in poor quality souls," Mr. Sebastian rejoined but Mr. Spears scoffed at his answer.

"Well said for a starving demon. Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself," He added as Mr. Sebastian began to do a malicious grin revealing his sharp canines.

Every second, the air turned darker and moodier, as the mood began to grow larger and larger Mr. Sebastian added, "I am tired of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago. If you're hungry to the extent of hunger determines the deliciousness of the meal. Do not worry, I'm collared to please do not worry."

He slowly removed his glove and revealed his Faustian tattoo which was engraved on his left hand. I saw the look on Mr. Spears' face as he looked hesitant and regretful. I wanted to step up and tell him that we wouldn't get in his way but Mr. Sebastian was next to me. Mr. Sebastian came first before anyone else and I knew if I tried to reassure a grim reaper it wouldn't please him.

"Alright. Since the worst evil appeared _before the job_, I'll get to the point; our job is the investigation of those who are meant to die according to a list which has been distributed to us. With the death scythe, we look over the cinematic records of their memories, one by one, and decide whether if they deserve to live or to die. The ones who snack away without realizing out great efforts are you demons. I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way," Mr. Spears gave us an insight on what will be expecting.

"A_ large quantity of souls… Are those the souls of the children? But it's our goal to keep them alive, why are they dying?_"

My neck and shoulders were assuaged; the weight of the collar was lifted when Mr. Sebastian's anger was soothed.

"My, my. How difficult to handle alone. But this large quantity of souls, shall a demon like me, offer some assistance," Mr. Sebastian said as he provoked Mr. Spears.

"_I knew this wouldn't turn out well, I knew it!_"

I jumped out of Mr. Sebastian's way but a second later Mr. Spears, used his Death Scythe and attacked Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Sebastian maneuvered his attack allowing only his hat to be caught in Mr. Spears' death scythe.

"I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap you," Mr. Spears glared at the both of us with those emerald colored eyes of his. As his extendable death scythe shortened Mr. Sebastian grabbed his top hat from it and placed it on his hat.

"I have no interest in poor-quality souls," Mr. Sebastian repeated again as I could hear footsteps coming towards us.

The sound of light footsteps and the low crunch of the grass the Young Master yelled, "Hey! That noisy knife-thrower is calling."

The two of them finally stopped fighting as the Young Master came. Mr. Spears pushed up his glasses and began to mutter, "I don't see him being that kind of high-class good, but honestly, you demons are so…"

"You. Stop saying that here. If you make us look suspicious to the rest of the circus, we're going to have to do something about it. It's a good thing they thought you were joking earlier, but not being able to blend in with humans is worse than that vulgar grim reaper from before," The Young Master pointed out Mr. Spears' faults as I could see him slightly flinch from every word the Young Master shot at him.

The three of them glared at each other as I felt like an outcast, but I'm pretty sure it was a good thing, seeing how terrible the atmosphere was.

"We will not get in the way of your job, so will you refrain from doing it from us?" Mr. Sebastian sneered.

"I'm grateful. Since I do not wish to see all of you in my field of vision," Mr. Spears boldly mentioned as I stood there sighing, really, does Mr. Sebastian dislike Mr. Spears that much? To worsen the mood the Young Master added, "Perfect. Then tonight we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

"Smile. I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog and his little toy," Mr. Spears added as he implied that I was going to do something bad.

"I don't want to hear that from Glasses who can't even sneak in properly," The Young Master added. Mr. Spears as usually pushed up his glasses, you could hear the little click sound it makes when he pushes them up.

"It's not Glasses, it's Suit," Mr. Spears added as he slowly parted from us.

"Let's go, Sebastian," the Young Master ordered as Mr. Sebastian began to follow him. I stood there in the somewhat chilly night, waiting for my order.

"_Sometimes, I feel left out when it came to the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I can take a first tier performer and tell them what was here. I needed an order, without one I can't do anything._"

"Leo, what are you doing just standing there? Transform into a cat already so you can accompany Sebastian," The Young Master ordered in his very odd, but very cute outfit. I walked up to the Young Master, bowed and added, "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting. It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments," Joker announced as I looked down at the Young Master who was sitting on a crate as I was caressed by Mr. Sebastian.<p>

The Young Master looked gloomy and lethargic, it seemed that this case was very tiring, after all he had to do practice which wore him out, after all the Young Master didn't have that much stamina.

"Huh, Smile's not very cheerful. C'mon smile, Smile!" Joker began to give the Young Master encouragement but it didn't quite work.

After a few moments, Joker began to announce the room assignments. "For fairness, these were picked out of random. Smile's in tent 8. Here's your roommate," Joker announced as a brown haired kid around the Young Master's age appeared, he wore quite baggy clothing and had freckles across his face which was partially covered by his long fringe.

I waited for Mr. Sebastian's room assignment with anticipation, hoping that it'll be a person who wouldn't get in our way. Joker finally announced Mr. Sebastian's tent, "Black's in tent 9."

"Seba- Black and I aren't rooming together?" The Young Master responded quickly as Dagger began to laugh. This was no laughing matter to us, this would make moving quite difficult even if I was here, I couldn't do anything without the Young Master's orders, if we're not in the same tent, I can't really do anything.

"Black's roommate is… Suit," Joker added. "

"_My goodness, was he serious? Putting Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Spears in the same tent was going to be disastrous._"

"This is the worst," Mr. Spears added as Mr. Sebastian did a fake smile.

"That's one thing we can actually agree on," Mr. Sebastian added as I sighed. Even though this was a bad thing for Mr. Sebastian, I think if we can bunk with Mr. Spears we could freely discuss the case without secrecy.

* * *

><p><em>WHOOOHOOO WE'RE FINALLY IN THE NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS ARC! What a mouthful to say that...Haaaa... Sorry for the long wait! School was just killing me and after that I had family over and stuff like that... I spent the last 3+ weeks writing this because I vowed that I'd update this on Leo's birthday (deep inside I just wanted to get this burden off my shoulders before my birthday)! I told someone that I'd update this story with a bonus story of Leo in "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II" but depression and anxiety came at me like a storm. I had writer's block when writing it so I didn't put it with this story... I'll try to update the bonus story as fast as I can but damn it, I'm always on damn tumblr and I plan to make a rp blog soon. _ Anyways, within the Kuroshitsuji bonus please be prepared to meet some damn OCs because it's going to vaguely introduce Leo's true family and her real name! Also, I might not update anytime soon because of school and wrist problems... I hope you enjoyed this chapter of DCB and please review. No flames please... I went through pain and nights with barely any sleep to update this on Leo's birthday... (Sorry for my bitching and my vulgar language)<em>


End file.
